Blame it on Love
by Zogeta
Summary: You know, I never thought I'd miss him. So, Kakarot has gone to train Uub. But Vegeta decides that his life would be far better with the brat Saiyan in it. And things DO get interesting...title change for good reason!
1. Nostalgia

My Beloved Monster and I (working title)

By Zogeta

Dedicated to Mouse (Aka A Paler Shade of Blue)

Chapter 1: Nostalgia 

Who would have thought that I'd miss him? It's been three years since he left to go train Uub, and it's lonely without him. Yeah, you heard right. It's lonely.

You know, I always thought that he'd be there. Sure, I hadn't seen much of him for the last few years, but I thought that he'd finally settled down. He'd travelled enough.

Heh. I was fooling myself.

He's a saiyan. Just likeme. A born nomad. Born to travel. That's one of the reasons why Frieza found our race so useful.

When I last saw Kakarot, he looked happy. I don't mean that fake happy look that he usually wore on his face, not at all. But rather, that true excitement at a new beginning.

I don't blame him.

The peace is…_nice_...I suppose. It's better than those few horrible days when we were fighting off the Buu's. Kakarot and I went through so much in those tense hours. Sometimes I wondered if I would live to see another night-time. There were times when I **knew** that I wouldn't see my family for a long time. In those hours of hell, something was forged between the two of us, between Kakarot and me. I don't know what to call it, in all honesty.

Maybe it's a kind of bond. Maybe it's a sort of understanding, in a way.

All I know is that I wouldn't mind seeing him again. I should get off my muscled butt and go find him. I know that I'm supposed to stay and look after things here.

But why should I have to wait for an evil being to show up before I see him? I know that will be the quickest way to bring him out of hiding. After Kakarot, then probably Uub, I'm the strongest one around here. Gohan has given up his training to raise Pan. Trunks and Goten aren't interested in fighting any more. They've hung up the training gi's for business suits and cargo pants. It's been thirteen long years of boredom, but I haven't slacked off in my training at all.

Although, the adrenaline rush isn't as good as it used to be. Day in, day out, it's become nothing more than a monotonous routine. No matter how far up I push the gravity, no matter how long I train or how hard I push myself, it isn't the same training alone. The peace is mind-numbingly dull. The mediocrity of it threatens to force me into insanity.

I think I should pull a Kakarot on the crowds, and go on a journey of my own. Trunks doesn't need me. He's being groomed into being the future president of Capsule Corp. As for Bra…she's a bit of a lost case. Her mother has turned her into a Bulma-clone. Two Bulma's, one just a little smaller and wearing less make up. I spend my days pretty much alone. Bra is constantly with Pan, although Pan wants to fight while Bra wants to play with Barbie dolls. Bulma is always in the lab. What's the point of me even being here?

I think it's time that I got going. It's time for me to go and find my old ally, my battle comrade.

My old friend, Kakarot.

"Vegeta, what are you doing?"

"Packing." I simply say, as I put a jersey into my big black back pack, Bulma standing behind me in the doorway.

"Packing? To go where?" I shrug.

"I dunno. Somewhere."

She sits on the bed, watching me put some capsules into a side pocket and some snacks too.

"How long will you be gone for?" she asks.

"Until I find what I'm looking for. Don't worry, I'll be back in time for breakfast next Thursday."

I close the zips, and click all the locks into place.

"But, Vegeta, its Friday today! You're going to be gone for a week?"

I hoist the bag onto my back, and put my wallet in my back pocket.

"Maybe more, maybe less. I'll be honest with you, Bulma. I'm just bored, and I need to get out, travel a bit. You understand, don't you?"

She stands in front of me, and looks up a little to meet my eyes. She grabs my hand, squeezes once then lets go.

"Of course I do, Vegeta. You Saiyans are all the same. I know you're going to go find Goku, I'm no idiot. I've known you for twenty odd years, and I've noticed how restless you've been."

She smiles, and grips the lapel of my jacket gently. 

"Go do what you need to do. You know you've always got a place here. Just be careful, okay?"

 I smile, and shift my backpack onto my back properly. She lets go of my jacket, and steps aside, so that I can go to the window. I've never been one for doors.

"I'm always careful, you know that."

She laughs, wagging her finger at me.

"You, careful? You're just as reckless as all the other Saiyans! But hey, that's why I fell in love with you all those years ago."

"Thanks for always understanding, Blue."

She winks at me, and kisses me goodbye on the cheek. I'm about to fly, when my ex-wife and good friend stops me.

"Vegeta?"

"Yeah?" I look back over my shoulder.

"Tell Goku we send our love."

I smile and wave.

"Will do. Bye Blue."

And with a final nod, I blast off, leaving behind the boredom and heading towards something far better.

I can feel the excitement already…

An- you like? No like? This is my gift to my reviewers who nag me to update and I don't. I'm really sorry….but my exams are pretty much over! This weekend I will be writing furiously! As usual, flaming will not be tolerated. And…I'm also starting the review award! I'll quote the best review for a chapter, if possible.

This weeks recommendation: read "Monster" by Camaroforever. I promise you, it is amazing.

Best review:

The following review has been submitted to: Goku's Priorities Chapter: 13

From: Anonymous()

Very very very nice story. yours was one of the only few stories that actually spread happiness throughout my being. you are a brillant writer, It really brings happiness when I see people with such talents. Keep writing.

Who are you? Please leave a name, this was really great to get! Thank you, who ever you are.


	2. Cloud level pondering

Chapter Two: Cloud level pondering 

"That's enough for today, Uub. I think it's time for supper!"

I watch Uub float downwards slowly. He's come so far in just three years, more than I'd imagined. He's got a huge reserve of raw talent, and he learns quickly. Although…my only gripe is that he doesn't seem to have a knack for fighting. He's a lot like Gohan, really. He's got an innate sense of it, but it has to be brought out. It's odd. Fighters are either gifted with strength, but no technique, or with great technique, but not as much strength as others are. One name immediately jumps to mind.

Maybe if Uub were exposed to different fighting styles and sensei's, he would improve.

'Bye, Goku! See you tomorrow!'

"Bye, Uub! You did great today!' I yell after him, as he waves and flies home.

Nice kid.

I lift into the air and head towards my house, a Capsule Corp creation, out in a forest nearby Uub's training grounds. Mr Satan is kindly sponsoring the two of us, and he's quite pleased to do so, since he thinks of it as a sort of atonement, after taking all the credit for beating Cell.

I float on my back, and think for a bit. I'm in no rush to get back to my house. I guess I could drag old Piccolo out to give Uub some pointers. Perhaps he'd like the challenge. He's always had impressive technique. I guess it goes with being a genius. It'll be hard to drag him off the Lookout and down here, but its worth a try.

I land amongst some trees, and start walking. I enjoy this late afternoon stroll, spotting the occasional deer or rabbit. On the inside, I' m thinking. 

The one person I'd really like to ask is Vegeta. Now there's an expert. He could definitely show Uub some new tricks. I grin when I get a vision of Uub doing a Galick gun. It will be hard convincing him to come all the way out here, considering he doesn't really care too much about Uub, and he doesn't like training with anyone else besides himself and his ego.

At least, that's how I remember it, during the Android days. But that was decades ago, and I know he's changed. He's changed a lot for the better.

A part of me misses him. Well, to be honest, all of me misses him.

I mean, it's great training Uub and all, but I don't like the nights. When he goes home to his brothers and sisters, his parents and his friends, I go home to my cat and my dog. I want company. I need it. Strangely though, I've never really found great company in my wife. Chichi and I never could relate. I always got on well with my sons, but they're both grown up, and Pan is too small. I think Vegeta would make a great housemate. I know that we've had a lot of problems in the past. But when I was around, when we did make time to spar every month or so, or even go to dinner with the others, the two of us got along just fine. It would be awesome. We could spar more often, and train Uub together. I know the bossy side of him would love that.

As weird as it sounds, I wouldn't mind having his gruff presence to come home to. I miss his dark humour, his dry wit, his comforting proximity. Whenever I'm with him, I know nothing can beat us.

I think that last battle with Kid Buu revealed what kind of saiyan he really is. He showed his courage. He knew that he risked eternal death if his body got destroyed again. He could never be brought back, and he knew this, when he tried to buy me time to charge up, and **again** to buy time for the creation of the spirit bomb, which was his idea anyway. He could have lost his newly restored body, and I don't think Enma would have granted him a new one. But most of all, he swallowed his pride and told me that I'm the best, and that I would be the one to beat Buu. Those words have never left me.

When I was living in my home in Mount Paozu with my family for ten years, it didn't seem too bad. I was never more than five minutes flight from Capsule Corp. I could see Vegeta anytime. Now, he's in West City, and I don't even know where I am. I've never bothered to find out the name of the city nearby, or the name of the village. I could go fetch him, but I'm actually too shy! I don't wanna force him into coming here. I guess I am due for a visit back home, it would be a great opportunity to speak to him. I could pull him aside and just _suggest _to him that Uub needs a decent trainer, and he's welcome to come out and camp at my place for as long as he wants. That way, the dragonball is in his pocket. I'll go next week, and hopefully by the week after that he'll be here.

I get my key from under the pot plant on the window sill, and let myself in, switching on the lights as I do so. I hear a familiar purring, and look down around my ankles.

"Hello, Dulce." I greet my black and white cat, bending down to scratch her ears while she winds herself around my ankles. Her purring grows deeper, and I smile. I found her as a stray a year ago, in a side street of the village. No one wanted her, so I took her home and kept her. Her name is a saiyan word, one of the few Vegeta managed to teach me. It means "sweet." I gently nudge her away, so that I can go to the kitchen without stepping on her white paws with my size twelve feet. As I'm getting milk out of the fridge, I hear a familiar panting, and clicking of claws on the kitchen tiles.

"Hey, Gogeta! What's jumping?" I ask my other stray. Gogeta's a mongrel, I have no clue what breed he is, but he's beautiful. He's a deep creamy brown colour, with really loose skin, big blue eyes, huge feet and a long fluffy tail. Sorta like a Great Dane, but smaller. As I open tins of pet food (I always feed my animals before myself) I smile, despite Gogeta jumping up and down and barking, and Dulce meowing loudly for her dinner.

I wonder if Vegeta likes pets?


	3. Skydiving

Chapter Three: Skydiving

It has just occurred to me that it's going be hard to find Kakarot if I can't sense him. His ki goes up and down, but as soon as I start going towards it, it drops. He's obviously training Uub, which explains the fluctuations.

I pause, and float in mid-air for a few moments, my famous frown in place and my arms crossed. I call it my "thinking stance."

I could just go up to the Lookout! Of course! Why didn't I think of it before? Fortunately, it's close by. A quick burst of speed, and I'm practically there. I corkscrew up and around the pole, and in seconds, my black boots thud onto the Lookout. I haven't even taken ten steps when a familiar gruff voice greets me. 

"And to what do we owe this special visit, Prince Vegeta? It's not often that we get royalty up on our humble Temple." I smirk.

"No autographs today, maybe another time. " My voice drips with just as much sarcasm. I look him up and down.

"I'll never understand you and that cape. Does it help you get girlfriends, or is because it makes you feel important?"

"What do you want here, runt?"

I cut the sarcasm. Although the Namek and I can continue in this manner for hours, now is not the time. Besides, I'm not as scathing as usual.

"Well, beanstalk, I was looking for Kakarot, and I figured that the best place to do it would be from up here. If that's okay with you, that is." I couldn't resist getting in a last jab. But his smirk is quite a remarkable one. I know my fangs are quite long, but his are permanently extended, which makes for great smirking.

"Do as you please. I daresay you've got ants in your spandex."

"It's not spandex, dammit! I have never worn that stuff. It's actually Duratex, a product of Capsule Corporation. So there."

Piccolo shrugs at me, head tipped slightly to the side.

"It looks like spandex to me, just like that stuff aerobics instructors wear. Besides, have you stopped wearing it because you aren't as toned anymore? Gaining a little weight there, midget?"

I snort derisively, and start walking around the edge, my eyes sweeping around the landscape.

"Bullshit, dear Namek. My body is as perfect as it was twenty years ago. I just haven't had an occasion to don combat armour for the last decade and a bit. It's no fun wearing combat gear when there's no one to fight."

I've walked halfway around the Lookout, and I still haven't found him. I stop for a second when I hear a low chuckle coming from the Namekian.

"What's so funny, pointy ears?"

"You are. Vegeta the ageing warrior. No wonder you're looking for Goku. You're bored."

"Don't act like your days are a whirlwind of excitement. And at least I'm not boring. The only exciting things that happen up here are the times when Popo trips over a broom or you forget to put your turban on in the morning." I look away from him, and continue looking for Kakarot.

"Don't get so touchy, Vegeta. I was just going to say that I'm also bored. It's been ages since anyone has been up here."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. If I had known that you wanted your ass kicked, I would have come up here and done a good job of handing you your green ass on a bed of senzu beans."

Piccolo grunted, swung his cloak around him and stalked off into the Temple muttering something in Namekian, and probably saying something that isn't particularly flattering. I shrug.

"Touched a nerve there, I think."

I finally spot Kakarot, and grin when I recognise that blue gi ensemble of his. For some reason I prefer the orange outfit, but maybe that's because that's how I always remember him. Besides, I've worn it once. Thank the heavens that Vegetto had my gloves and boots though. Hmm, it would have taken me the better part of a day to fly to him from Capsule Corporation. This is much quicker. I look back at the palace, and see old Grumpy Green Bean leaning against a pillar in the shadows, his usual introspective self. Shame, I give the guy a really hard time. Maybe Kakarot and I should come up here for lunch or something. I give him the thumbs up, and get a single finger in return. I know he doesn't mean it, so I laugh, wave and dive off the Lookout. I decide to do some freefalling. I haven't done it in ages. I close my eyes, spread my arms out and cut off my ki, allowing gravity to take over instead.  It feels wonderful, as the winds glide over me and tug at my hair. I haven't had this feeling of freedom in ages. I missed the adrenaline rush. But maybe it's time to put on the ki brake. I slowly open one eye, then both eyes fly open.

"SHIT!!!"

I opened my eyes just a little too late.

**_WHAM!_**

"What was that?!"

**_"_**I dunno, Uub. Let's go check it out."

Uub and I flew towards the small mushroom cloud, where we were sure we heard the noise come from. We come to a pile of smashed rocks, about two hundred metres away. It seems that something crashed down into the hill and got buried by the rocks. I can see a leg sticking out a bit, a black boot attached to it.

"Hey, are you okay?" yells Uub, hands cupped around his mouth. There was a groan as the person tried to get up, but they gave up. I can detect a very low energy signal, but it's familiar.

"Vegeta? Is that you?"

No answer, but I know it's him.

"Hang on, we're coming! Uub, help me shift some of these rocks, and be careful."

Uub nods, and we set to work.

"You know this guy?"

I nod.

"Yeah, old friend of mine."

I gingerly lift rocks off until he's uncovered. I hunch down next to him, turn him onto his back and lift him up slightly.

I look over him, checking for injury. I can't see any severe external injuries, but he might have a few cracked ribs.

His eyes try to open, but his eyelids probably feel like slabs of concrete. He drags them open, and I can see he's trying to focus on me, and he looks a little confused.

"Hey…Kakarot," he rasps.

"Vegeta! You idiot! What did you do that for!?"

He grins lopsidedly at me.

"Nice to…see you too."

A smile, then he passes out in my arms, head dropping to the side. I loop my arm under his legs, and lift him up.  Uub walks in front of me with a hand on his chin.

"I wonder what happened."

"Yeah, me too. But he'll be fine. I'm going to take him home and put him to bed. He just needs a nap and he'll be okay."

Uub nods, and I smile.

"Maybe when Vegeta's healed up, he'll show you a few new tricks. He's really powerful, and smart too."

"He's kinda short."

I chuckle.

"You're so lucky he can't hear you. Never underestimate some one because of their size. You'd be surprised at what Vegeta can do. I'll see you soon then."

"Kay, Goku."

I watch as Uub flies away, then I concentrate and teleport home.

An- oh, the glories of having no work…back to writing! I thought Vegeta's entrance into Goku's life should be dramatic.

And since I have no work…I can do shout outs! My email was jammed, so some review alerts didn't get though.

I seem to have a mostly female audience…It's hard to tell with the sign-in names…but who can resist that magnificent Vegeta?

I'm also changing the name of this story, because it doesn't fit too well. SO please don't think a techno gremlin has possessed the story.

So…

**Ozuma's girl** – Yes, he has big feet. But you know what they say…big feet, big…. Hehehe.

**Lenora** – yes, it's the usual fluffiness I seem to write a lot of.  Thanks!

**Ramen-eki-no-tame-ni-KatChan** – you of the long name… . they are cute…don't worry, more shall come, and its going to be twisty. (not twisted. That's another story coming up soon)

**Clarobell:** Yes, Goku did get a surprise!

**Gutterball :** I'm glad you caught the joke. Ten review points for you! (It's an imaginary system. But no harm in it!)

**Quoth Aurora** – I just needed a title, but I didn't think it through. As for Monster, yes, she has incredible talent, and if she ever got a contract…fiction will never be the same again.

**Drek Rak'stom** – bear with me. It's categorized like that for future chappies. But my loyal readers already know whats coming. I hope that you stick around to see more! It's always good to have new readers.

**Goleta** – It is nicer to have them as friends. I once made them enemies, and it wasn't very cool. Maybe that's why Vegeta's curse wasn't as successful as Goku's Priorities. And this one is doing well to, considering its only been up for three days.

**Dragon's lair:** when Bra was about two or three. I mention it somewhere in the next chapter I think. Don't worry, it was amicable.

And I'm glad to see that you respond to each other's reviews, and that even if I fail Biology and Geography, at least I have the readers to keep me going.

I'm not looking forward to Monday, getting my exams back…grr.

Mental note: stop treating story as though it is a personal diary! Shame on me, and my six personalities!

Review of the chappie:

It was a tie:

"The dragonball is in his pocket."  
  
Ha! And you say you can't do humor! That was just...insightful. – Gutterball

_It was short but sweet! WOW Goku has BIG feet!! Ne! And you know what THAT mean's!!?!! ' heh heh... forget I said that! I'm hyper this morning so! I WANT MORE! WE! – Ozuma's girl _

(for pointing out the obvious…)


	4. Invitations

Chapter four: invitations

 Goku put Vegeta down on the spare bed in his guestroom, took off his backpack, pulled off his boots gently and made him comfortable. He left, and returned with a big bowl of warm water, a bottle of disinfectant and cotton wool. He put all the stuff down on a side table, and sat down carefully next to Vegeta, making sure to not disturb him. Without taking his eyes off Vegeta, he dipped a cotton ball into the water, and started wiping away the blood coming from a large gash across Vegeta's forehead, above his eyes. When all the dirt and blood was off Vegeta's face, and all the cuts washed with disinfectant, Goku ran his fingers along Vegeta's scalp, checking for any more lacerations and bruises. There weren't any, and Goku sat and watched Vegeta sleeping for a while.

Just when I was thinking about him, the next day he literally plummets into my world. I'll bet my nimbus cloud that he was doing that freefall thing again. He used to do that a lot after Majin Buu. We'd all go up to the Lookout, and dive off the edge, and the one who stopped last would win. Vegeta always won. His best record was stopping two metres away from the ground. I've always wondered why he does it.  I think the fear and the adrenaline keeps him sane. A reminder of the constant risk of death that permeated his early life, inevitably affecting his psyche permanently. His entire youth was spent living on a sword's edge, the abyss always waiting for him to slip. Adrenaline and blood were his drugs, strength his goal and pride his foundation. Sometimes running on anger alone.

_This peace must be driving him insane. A man like him needs a challenge; his huge intellect needs a battle to dissect and conquer. Poor guy. In any case, I'm glad he's here._

Goku smiled, then got up and went to the kitchen to get something for Vegeta to eat when he woke up. Vegeta, meanwhile, was floating somewhere between waking and sleeping, that grey place we all inhabit when we don't quite want to get out of bed. Vegeta's mind was awake and pacing, but his body was demanding rest. So, his mind allowed his body to rest up a little bit while it pondered.

Hmm…so this must be Kakarot's home. I remember seeing his face before I passed out. Geez, I made a real ass out of myself! I know I shouldn't have free fallen like that, but I usually stop in time. He must be thinking what a massive prat I am. How embarrassing.  I should go speak to him, that's what I came here to do, wasn't it? Come on, body of mine. Up! No, I don't want to hear any whining! You've been through far worse than this. Humph. I must be getting soft.

Vegeta's eyes opened slowly, and he orientated himself. His head stopped spinning, and he tried to prop himself up on his elbows, but his head shrieked at him to lie back down.

So, he did.

After the spots stopped dancing in front of his eyes and faded away, he waited a bit, then tried again. He ignored the shrill protests of his brain and sat up slowly, one arm propping him up, one hand pressed against his forehead, his eyes shut tight.

"Ooow…" he muttered. 

"I suggest you relax, Vegeta."

Vegeta eased a dark eye open, and saw Kakarot standing in the doorway carrying a tray with a huge bowl of something on it, which was smelling very, very good to Vegeta. Goku smiled as he walked over to the bed, making sure he didn't spill as he sat next to Vegeta, who budged up a little bit. Vegeta rested up against the wall, a pillow cushioning his lower back, and Goku passed him the tray. He nodded to Goku, who accepted the silent thank you.

"How are you feeling? "

"Sore."

Goku watched Vegeta eat, and smiled when he saw that Vegeta was enjoying his meal.

"What's this stuff? It's really good." asked Vegeta, blowing on a spoonful to cool it.

"It's an old recipe, but I tweaked it a little. It's oxtail, herbs and vegetables, with some painkillers thrown in."

Vegeta looked grateful for this thoughtful touch.

Goku waited for Vegeta to finish, then took the tray and put it on a side table. Vegeta looked much better.

"Thanks, Kakarot."

Goku felt so glad to hear that name again. For some reason, he'd missed it. He smiled and crossed his arms.

"Hey, it's no problem. So, tell me, were you skydiving without a parachute again?"

Vegeta smiled sheepishly, looking at his knees.

"Er, yes, sort of. Usually I put the ki brake on in time, but I wasn't really concentrating."

Goku chuckled, resisting the temptation to ruffle Vegeta's hair. He can be so cute sometimes!

"Sorry I snapped at you back there. You gave me a really big fright, and I was worried about you. You really smacked the snot out of yourself this time. That reminds me, I have to bandage up that cut on your forehead, it's a little too open for my liking. It'll get infected if it's exposed. By the way, how is the rest of you feeling?"

Vegeta checked his ribs, then his spine.

"I'm just bruised. I've been slammed into the ground so many times, I think my body has built up a resistance to it."

Goku scratched his head.

"Let me think…I'm sure Kid Buu had fun imprinting your body into the Planet of The Kai's."

"Let's not forget Frieza."

Goku grinned.

"And what about Recoome?"

Vegeta smirked.  
"And that green haired punk Zarbon. But I got my own back on him."

"Who else have we left out?"

"You, Kakarot. You smacked me about quite badly, didn't you?"

Goku looked at Vegeta, but he didn't see any anger on the Prince's face. He spoke of it as though it were merely a fond memory. Goku's eyebrows went up an inch.

"You don't sound too pissed about it."

Vegeta laughed, and Goku found himself smiling. Vegeta's laugh never changes, but at least there was no ill-will behind it.

"Kakarot, that was over thirty years ago. We were both young little punks and it was ages ago. I've moved on. Yeah, it was my first defeat ever, but it was just one of many to follow. It still smarts a bit, no loss is ever easy to erase, but I ignore the constant urge to challenge you to a ki duel at ten paces."

Goku stood up.

"I'm just gonna go fetch some stuff, and patch you up a bit. Be right back."

Vegeta's eyes watched him leave, then they closed in thought.

Goku rummaged around in his bathroom for his first aid kit, trying to remember where he put it last. Meanwhile, Vegeta occupied his thoughts.

How am I going to get him to stay? I really want him to. Not just to train Uub, but to keep me company. And I'd really like to get to know him. He brought a backpack, maybe he was planning on staying for a few days! That gives me some time to convince him.

Goku opened another cupboard, and poked his head into it.

"Nope, not there either. Where did I put that kit?"

He stood up straight, and looked in the mirror.

It would be the best thing ever if he were to stay with me. Although, I can't imagine why he would. He's got a family. Well, I've got one too, but he's got a young daughter. My goddaughter. Still, there's no harm in trying, is there?

He shoved aside a pile of towels, and finally found what he was looking for.

"Gotcha!'

Goku went back into the guestroom, and sat on the bed, and balanced a little blue box on his knees. Vegeta watched him with mild interest as he took out some bandages and a plaster.

"I can do it myself."

Goku smirked.

"You haven't changed much, have you, Vegeta? It'll be easier and quicker if you just let me do it. Now sit still so I can clean the last bit of dirt out of this cut. I think you must have caught your skin on the edge of a rock or something, it's quite a gash."

Vegeta grinned on the inside. Typical, Kakarot, just typical.

Goku shifted a bit closer and emptied some disinfectant into the fluffy ball in his hand.

"This might sting a bit."

"This is nothing to me. I've had worse."

"I don't doubt that. But sometimes paper cuts hurt more than headaches."

Goku put his hand on the back of Vegeta's head to steady it, his fingers gently gliding through the strands of black silk, while his other hand reached up and started cleaning the cut. Vegeta gave the slightest wince when the disinfectant went into the cut, and their eyes met for a moment. Goku held the gaze, but Vegeta looked down at his lap. Goku took his time cleaning the cut, not quite willing to take his hands off Vegeta. He wasn't entirely sure why, but he liked taking care of Vegeta. He put it down to not having much contact with any one for too long.

"There, it's finished." Goku said, as he smoothed out the plaster on Vegeta's left cheekbone.

"Thanks, nurse Kakarot."

"It was a pleasure, patient Vegeta. Has your headache gone away yet?"

Vegeta thought for a second.

"Yep. Those painkillers did the job."

"I should think so. I used six of them."

Goku grinned.

 "If you want, I'll show you around."

Vegeta quite liked Kakarot's capsule home. He'd definitely left his mark on it. His CD collection surprised Vegeta. It seemed that they had the same taste in music. Vegeta was glad to note the lack of pop music. Everything was comfortable and practical, and a perfect reflection of the younger Saiyans warm personality. Two things struck Vegeta. Firstly, the lack of photographs of his family, and secondly, the colour scheme.

"What is with you and the colours orange and blue, Kakarot?" asked Vegeta, picking up a blue candle, and looking at Goku.

Goku laughed.

"Those are my favourite colours, that's why!" Vegeta put the candle back down on its orange stand.  
"I understand that, but I think you went a little overboard. This entire room is orange!"

"And how would you have done it?" asked Goku, suddenly getting a brilliant idea.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Vegeta stopped walking and stared at Goku. Goku turned around and grinned at him, hands on hips.

"If you were living here, what would you do with the décor?"  
Vegeta started panicking. Here was his chance and he couldn't screw it up. The way he saw it, Kakarot was inviting him to stay here! He was wondering if there was going to be even the smallest chance that he could stay with the other saiyan. Vegeta recovered quickly.

Better not act too eager, it might put him off.

"Well, it would depend how long I was staying for."

"What if I said permanently?"  
Goku was shaking inside. He'd basically asked Vegeta to live with him, even though it was designed as a challenge, which he was hoping Vegeta would seize.

"Hypothetically?"

Goku shook his head, and took his chance.

"No. Literally."

Vegeta swallowed. They both looked at each other nervously for a second.

"But, only if you want to, I mean, I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything, it's just that…" Goku babbled, trying to cover up his nerves.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, then walked up to Goku, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course I'll stay. First of all, this neon orange has got to go, and then –"

Goku grinned, and threw his arms around Vegeta, lifting him off the ground a bit.

"Awesome! This is so great! Then I'd better set up the guest room for you, and get out the curtains coz that room gets cold at night, and I wouldn't want that! You're really gonna love it here, and just wait 'til you meet Uub, and we'll go out for dinner in the city and there's a great little restaurant here in the village too, and –"

Vegeta laughed to himself, as Goku put him down and bounced along in front of him talking excitedly.

Typical Kakarot. Glad I could make you happy.

An- good news! I'm not a high school drop out after all! I got great marks! 61% for geo, and up to 81% for English! Bio was bad, 50%, but

I could feel the best wishes coming from you, my reviewers! And since I'm on such a happy cloud, I just have to update and share my euphoria with you all! And I'm so glad you all enjoyed the freefalling thing.

Blulily 19 – Vegeta tends to switch off when he daydreams.

Queen Phoenix – Vegeta can multi-task! That's our boy!

Gutterball – I love Whose Line Is It Anyway! It's a fictional system. And just keep laughing.

Katchan – Randomness is the salvation of the masses, they just don't know it yet!

Lenora – I was also worried about his pretty face…but Goku can fix it all up.

Clarobell – everyone finds it quite funny that Geta got hurt…but whatever pleases you!

Purple-Moonlight – we all like guys with big…shoes….

Any male reviewers out there? Heh. Of course Saiyans are well hung…

Review of the Chap!

Zogeta,

The following review has been submitted to: Not just because we're saiyans Chapter: 3

From: ramen-eki-no-tame-ni-KatChan ?userid=373332)

YESH! ME OF THE LONG NAME! O i should change that...gets out Japanese to English dictionary...looks up, puts it away ...reads part where Vegeta temporarily loses his common sense(he hits the ground) again O! ahahhahahahahha! falls out of chair climbs back in embarassed...O THAT WAS SO FUNNY I FELL OUT OF MY CHAIR!...i don't think your humor is too forced or bad...I THINK IT'S FUNNY! O anyways, glad to help an author out by making her feel good about his/her self! it's the reviewers to the rescue! reviewing sotries! giving creative critisism! protecting the authors from accursed flamers! puts towel on like a cape 'flies' around the room pauses i apologize for my randomness! update soon! O 'flies' away

(Also wins the Deliciously Random Award)


	5. The NotsoNaked saiyan chef

Chapter five: The Naked Saiyan Chef

Vegeta called Bulma the next day to explain what was happening. She surprisingly understood the whole situation, much to Vegeta's relief.

"Well, it was inevitable."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Vegeta, walking around the corridors as he spoke on his mobile, almost tripping over Dulce.

"Stupid cat!"

"What?"  
"Not you, Bulma. Kakarot's pet."

"Oh. As I was saying, you two are the last of your kind, it makes sense that you'd want to stick with each other, and I have a pretty good feeling that you'll be happiest together. So I really don't mind. It's your life, isn't it?'

Vegeta sat down on the couch next to Goku, who was busy scratching Gogeta's ear.

"I'm glad that you understand. I just feel bad about leaving Bra."

"It's not like you're never going to see her again."

Vegeta watched Goku rubbing the dog's belly, and smiled to himself as the dog's foot scratched the air.

"True."

"I think that maybe you should come over this afternoon and pick up the rest of your stuff. And you can say goodbye to everyone properly, including me. We might have divorced when Bra was two, but we're still good friends, aren't we?"  
"Of course we are. I swear, you women always need reassurance."

Bulma's laugh echoed into Vegeta's ear.

"That's just how we are. Won't you try bringing Goku over? I'd like to see him."

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

Vegeta concluded the call, then snapped his phone shut. Goku was still scratching the dog.

"So what did she say?"  
"You know her. She's more understanding than we think she is. She didn't have a problem at all."

"Great!"

"I was planning on going back there today just to pick up my stuff and say goodbye to everyone. You want to come with? They'd love to see you."

Goku looked at the floor.

"I can't"

"Why, Kakarot?"  
"I can't explain why. You'll have to trust me on this."

Vegeta frowned slightly, but didn't press Goku for answers. Everything was going well at the moment, and Vegeta didn't want to do anything to disturb the peace. He got up, and put a hand on Goku's shoulder.

"Fine, whatever suits you. Don't eat before I get home, you hear? I'm making dinner."

"Kay, Geta."

Vegeta stopped in the doorway, his back to Goku and head turned slightly, so that he could see Goku from the corner of his eye.

"Geta?"

Goku gulped. Maybe it was too soon to be starting with nicknames. But Vegeta smiled and waved.

"Bye, Kaks."

Goku blinked, as Vegeta left.

As soon as Vegeta had flown away, he promptly fell back onto the couch and stared at the ceiling.

Kaks?

Vegeta managed to get to Capsule Corp in one hour, travelling at top speed through the tops of the clouds. He landed on the Capsule Corp lawn, and greeted his family. They helped him to sort all his stuff and pack, and they had lunch together, after Mrs Briefs promised Vegeta sushi for starters and lasagne for main course. Vegeta spent the day there, and comforted Bra with the words "daddy will be back soon, promise" and by sundown, he was ready to go. All his stuff was put into capsules, and all he had to carry was a briefcase filled with them, and a massive picnic basket in the other hand, filled with goodies from the Capsule Corp main fridge's, and some other things Vegeta had got from the cellars. As he took off, waving to everyone, he thought about things on his way home.

So my wish came true after all. I'm living with Kakarot, just as I'd hoped. Maybe I can drop the tough guy act now. There's no reason to hide behind that façade anymore. Kakarot knows that I'm capable of being pleasant and likeable. After all, if I didn't want to be there, I wouldn't have gone. I was so surprised when he asked me to live with him! Okay, fine, I'll admit that it was a hint more than an outright question, but the point is that he asked me. Only now do I realise that I was lacking the sort of companionship only he can provide. I still think that we forged a bond of sorts when we were fighting the Buu's. I wonder if he's ever thought of that. Anyway, I'd better hurry home, before he starts getting worried about me!

Vegeta tightened his grip on his two packages, smirked, then burst into super saiyan, and burnt gold across the sky as he blasted home.

Goku was arriving home from training Uub later than usual. But the kid had made a breakthrough, and Goku had gotten carried away with testing out Uub's new strength. As he landed outside his door, he couldn't help grinning. For the first time in a long time, his house looked like a proper home. The lights were on, jazz music floated softly though the house and Goku smelt something magnificently tasty. He pushed the door open, and saw Vegeta disappearing into the kitchen.

"Hey, Kakarot!" Vegeta called from the kitchen, and Goku followed him. He saw Vegeta was bent over, looking in the cupboards for something.

"Hey, Vegeta. What you doing in the cupboards?"

"Looking for your spices. Where do you keep your spice rack?"

Goku reached up, and took it off the top of the fridge.

"Thanks."

"No prob. What are you making? It smells awesome!"

Vegeta shrugged, as he started chopping up some spearmint, the smell making Goku even hungrier.

"Oh, nothing much. Just ostrich fillet in a glazed Italian fig sauce for starters…"

He opened a pot, checked inside then closed it, but not before the smell could dart up Goku's nose and tease him.

"Then for main course, I was thinking maybe roast chickens stuffed with herbs and berries, with swordfish steaks stuffed with Danish feta, topped with jalapeno sauce wrapped in foil and baked, with fresh vegetables, and maybe some angel hair pasta on the side."

Goku licked his lips.

"And for desert?"  
"You'll love this. White and dark marbled chocolate mousse, as well as fresh sorbet in a chocolate wafer basket, with raspberries, and to finish off, home made crème brulee. Nothing spectacular. I brought the ingredients over from Capsule Corp."

Goku grinned, as he tried to sample a sauce simmering on the stove in a frying pan. But Vegeta rapped him hard over the knuckles with his wooden spoon.

"No, Kakarot. Let me warn you at the start. No one touches my food before its put on the table! So take your fingers out of my fig sauce."

Goku retreated from the stove with a hurt look on his face. Vegeta grinned back at him over his shoulder while he cut up butternut at high speed.

"Oh, cheer up, Kakarot. I assure you, its worth the wait."

Goku sucked his sore fingers.

"I have no doubts that its gonna be delicious, but how long before we eat?"

Vegeta calculated in his head.

"Oh, I'd say about forty minutes."

"WHAT?!"

"Hey, give me a chance.  I only just got home twenty minutes ago. I've still got to do all the vegetables, and season all the meat."

Goku stood next to him, and watched Vegeta chopping mushrooms.

"Can I help?"

"True Saiyans cook alone, Kakarot. I prefer to do things my own way."

"Oh." Goku looked crestfallen.

"But, you could keep me company. I'd really like that." Vegeta said quietly, giving Goku a sideways glance. Goku blushed, and hopped up onto the counter, propped his head up on his hands, his elbows on his knees, as he watched Vegeta work his magic.

After a few minutes of silence, only disturbed by the banging of pot lids and the sound of knives thudding against chopping boards, Goku interrupted Vegeta.

"Hey, Geta?"

"Mmm?" Vegeta stirred the jalapeno sauce, but listened to Goku.

"What's the special occasion? You can't tell me that you cook like this every day. Actually, I didn't know that you could cook."

Vegeta smiled to himself, as he put the lid back on the saucepot.

"Bulma's ditzy mother taught me the basics, the rest I taught myself. I swear, that woman has a crush on me. Well, I just thought I'd celebrate my new home and house mate. I'm not very good with words."

Goku leaned back against the tiled wall.

"This is a side of you that I never thought I'd see. I mean, I've known it was there all along. It's just that I've only seen the brick wall that you hide behind most of the time. I can't wait! Living with you is going to be the best thing ever!"

"When I get on your nerves, you have to tell me. I tend to do that without realising it."

"Hey, you know I'll always be honest with you. But I'm warning you, I can be quite a slob."

"I'm not a neat freak either, but I keep my space tidy. I like to be able to find clean socks when I want them. Just don't wake me up before ten in the morning. I'm a notorious night owl. I usually sleep at around one or two. My brain only slows down around that time."

"So, we're agreed. You'll ignore my sloppiness, and I'll let you sleep until ten. Deal?"  
"Deal."

Goku looked at Vegeta, then chuckled.

"There's no need for you to cry, Geta. I didn't know you were that happy to stay here!"

Vegeta poked Goku carefully with the tip of his long knife.

"Dumbass! I'm chopping onions! I can't help it that the damned things make me cry. And watch it, I'm armed."

Goku raised an eyebrow.

"With a kitchen knife?"

Vegeta smirked.

"Which is currently positioned right over your heart. Believe me, your heart is so big, I can't miss it. You might have trouble finding mine though. Now, shove off, and wait for me in the dining room. The fresh bread is almost done. Come on, move it."

Goku kept chuckling, as he hopped off the counter, and strolled off to the dining room.

"That Vegeta. I never knew he had a sense of humour." Goku mused, as he walked into the dining room. Then he stopped in the doorway, and his jaw nearly dislocated from dropping so fast. He turned around, and saw Vegeta behind him, carrying a basket of fresh hot bread.

"You did this? You set all this up?"  
Vegeta nodded, blushing a little as he looked down into his breadbasket.

Goku looked back at the dining room table. A while ago, he'd bought a little wooden four seater, but it certainly wasn't just a little table any more. Vegeta had thrown a black tablecloth over it, and put little white candles on it, floating on water in glass holders. Velvety red rose petals were scattered all over the table. Goku wondered where the crockery had come from. But it was stunning. The plates were white and square like the type some sushi restaurants use. Goku sat down, marvelling at the decorations. He picked up the black fork next to his plate, and turned it over in his hand, admiring the smoked steel. He supposed that Vegeta had brought the stuff with him from Capsule Corp.  The red, white and black theme was stunning. Goku felt his mouth watering as he watched Vegeta bustling around, bringing the starters to the table, lighting the candles with ki and making sure that everything was just right. He eventually sat down, looked at Goku, and gave him a nervous smile.

"Well, I hope it's okay. Dig in!"

Goku spread his napkin on his lap, and picked up his knife and fork.

"This looks incredible, Geta."

"You're just saying that."

Goku looked at the little stack of ostrich fillet medallions on his plate, drizzled with a sweet fig sauce, and decorated with herbs and artistically cut vegetables. It reminded Goku of French cooking. He almost didn't want to eat it, it looked so pretty.

"No, I'm serious! This looks like something out of those complicated cookery programmes that I watch. I've got my own Jamie Olivier!"

"I'm not a pretty boy."

"But you are a brilliant cook."

"Don't get used to it. It's only for special occasions."

Vegeta smiled over his glass of red wine. Goku picked up his glass, and leaned it towards Vegeta.

"A toast. To Saiyan friendship."

"To our friendship." replied Vegeta, gently clinking his glass against Goku's. They both sipped, not taking their eyes off each other. But, as the smell danced around Goku's taste buds, he had to tear his eyes away from Vegeta, and he started to appreciate the food before him.

Half an hour later, which is eternity in terms of Saiyan eating time, Goku put down his knife and fork, and leaned back in his chair, plate scraped clean and a contented glow on his face. He patted his stomach, and looked at Vegeta expectantly. The Prince got the hint.

"Ready for dessert, Kakarot?"

"Of course! Man, that was the best meal, ever, Geta! You're the best cook I've ever met."

"You're far too kind. I'll be back in a second."

He put his napkin on the table, and quickly disappeared to the kitchen. When he was out of Goku's sight, he did a little victory jump, one arm in the air, he was so pleased by Goku's response.

He thinks I'm the best! Alright!

But, Vegeta regained his usual calm and dignified state, picked up the deserts and went back into the dining room. Goku had already topped up their wineglasses, with the Shiraz that Vegeta had taken from the Capsule Corp wine cellar. Goku had to swallow, to prevent the drool from leaving his mouth, as he watched Vegeta put the deserts on the table. He couldn't wait for Vegeta to sit down, so he could dig in. Vegeta was feeling pretty pleased with himself. Usually, Kakarot just ate anything at top speed. But to see him eating slowly, savouring every single mouthful…now that is an achievement in itself. Vegeta grinned. He took his food as seriously as his training, and he'd really pulled out all the stops this time, and it had worked.

Goku picked up his spoon, and looked at Vegeta, eyebrows raised.

Vegeta nodded.

"Go for it, Kakarot."

Vegeta watched as Goku tasted the chocolate mousse, and a smile lit up the older Saiyan's face when he saw Goku's delighted response. Goku looked up from his delicious dessert just in time to catch the smile, and his eyes widened considerably. He quickly swallowed his mouthful.

"Geta…you've got dimples!"   
Vegeta touched his fingers to his cheek.

"I do? I've never noticed.".

"You should smile more often. You have such a great smile. It lights up the whole room."

And Goku meant it.  Vegeta just blushed slightly, and smiled around his spoonful of lemon sorbet.

Goku didn't really want to finish his meal, but all good things had to come to an end. When the last cherry had been swallowed and the final spoonful of mango sorbet slipped down the throat, Goku got up and started stacking bowls. Vegeta also got to his feet and picked up the stack of bowls, but Goku stopped him.

"I'll tidy up, Geta. You've done enough."

"No, it's fine, Kakarot, really…"

"It's the least I can do. Please?"  
"But –"

"No buts. You go relax, you've done quite enough. I'll meet you in the lounge."

Goku gently tugged away the bowls that Vegeta was holding and grinned at him. Vegeta looked like he was torn between helping and relaxing. Goku gave him a gentle nudge towards the lounge, and he gave in. Goku watched him go, then started stacking the plates, the remains of their first ever dinner together. 

When Goku walked into the lounge, he smiled. Vegeta was curled up on the one end, his legs tucked underneath him and a cushion supporting his head. Goku settled himself two feet away from his friend, and Vegeta's eyes opened slightly.

"Hey."

"Hey. I was just snatching a few seconds of sleep. It's been a long day." Vegeta's eyes were half-lidded, and he yawned.

"Understandably. You wanna go to bed?"  
Vegeta shook his head, then stretched like a cat in a sunbeam.

"No, I'm fine. I'd rather sit here with you."

Goku thought for a moment, while Vegeta got up and changed the music, putting on a chilled blues CD.

"Geta?"

"Mmm?" Vegeta flicked through Goku's sizeable collection of cds.

"I'm glad you're here. Usually, I come home, feed the animals, feed myself, then waste a couple of hours watching tv until I fall asleep. But now, I don't feel lonely anymore. It's good to have company. I never knew having you around could be so great."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vegeta turned around, a frown in place.

Goku realised that he'd just said something rather ambiguous.

"Don't get me wrong! I've always thought very highly of you, but I never thought that you could be so…normal."

"You say that as though it's a bad thing." muttered Vegeta, folding his arms and glaring at the floor. Goku laughed nervously.

"I've really put my foot in it, huh? Okay, let me explain myself. First of all, you don't mind me calling you Geta, do you?"

"No…I like it." said Vegeta, looking slightly happier. He sat down on the opposite end of the couch from Goku.

"I call you that because I consider you a good friend. I've liked you as a friend since the whole Majin Buu fight, and I'm just surprised by this gentler, kinder, nicer side of you. I've only seen the arrogant, cold face of your mind. For once, you aren't making snide comments, or ignoring me. I was so shocked when you crashed into my life yesterday, and although you've only been here for a short time, I'm feeling happier.  You have no idea how good it feels to come home to someone else besides my cat and dog. You've brought life to this house of ours, Geta. You've made it a home."

Goku stretched out, and rested his hand on Vegeta's shoulder, and squeezed.

"So, don't ever think that I think you're just a cold-hearted bastard. You're just great as you are."

Vegeta hesitantly shifted closer, and rested his hand on top of Goku's.

"Nobody's perfect, Kaks. Least of all, me."

"Well, you come pretty close, in my eyes."

"Crazy Kakarot."

An – I need to find out something…what the hell is a doujinshi!? I know that it's a sort of comic, but can some one tell me what they are?

Thanks.

No time for shout outs, I'm running on very little time today.

Sorry guys. But it is greatly appreciated that you have left such stunning reviews.


	6. Verbal Blunders

Chapter Six: Verbal Blunders

"Uub, this is Vegeta. He's going to spar with you, and I want you to take note of his technique, okay? And just a warning. Watch out for his rapid fire technique."

Goku was introducing Vegeta and Uub to each other, the morning after their dinner. Goku saw Vegeta sizing up his opponent, with a calculating smirk on his face. Goku caught the gleam in Vegeta's eye, that sort of gleam that only battles can produce. Vegeta felt his own heart pounding a little faster, in expectation of a decent fight. Vegeta tilted his head to the side

"Alright, boy. You'd better be good, I didn't drag my ass out of bed two hours early to be here for no reason. But, you should be good, if Kakarot is training you."

"Kakarot? Who's that?" Uub asked.

"That would be me, Uub. It's my saiyan name, and only Vegeta is allowed to use it."

"Why?"

Goku put his hands on his hips, and looked over at Vegeta.

"Well, that's cause he's got a higher rank than me, right, Prince?"

Vegeta nearly fainted.

Kakarot is calling me **Prince**? He's never done that directly! He always refers to my title indirectly! How odd. Is he really starting to think better of me?

"Er, that's right. Uub, you'd better not embarrass your sensei."

Vegeta gathered his wits together, and cracked his knuckles, and stretched. It felt good to be wearing combat armour again. He'd tweaked it quite a bit though. It was similar in design to his sleeveless navy blue one, except the boots and gloves were black, the boots tipped with silver instead of gold, the gloves fingerless. The suit was also black, with BAD MAN stencilled on the back in red. Uub watched Vegeta, and when they were both ready, they stood far apart on the desert plain. Goku stood on the top of a nearby cliff, ready to step in just in case either fighter got carried away. Vegeta remembered these arid plains all too well. A hard, dry, unforgiving environment that tolerated energy blasts and provided no comfort for falling fighters, nor brooked any mistakes. Much like real life.

 Uub led off, starting with a standard uppercut, only to have his arm swing through Vegeta's after image. The boy looked around, but couldn't see Vegeta anywhere. Nanoseconds later, a concrete fist slammed into his gut, then a knee met with his nose, as Vegeta grabbed the boy by the head and  smashed Uub's shocked face into his awaiting knee. Goku watched as Vegeta took advantage of Uub's surprise, and flew upwards. A laugh, then Vegeta began his trademark rapid fire technique, a trick that the other (mostly retired) Z fighters had picked up from him. The wind created by the attack blew Goku's spikes backwards, but his face remained impassive, his arms folded and his brain taking every detail.

There was a yell, as Uub managed to fight his way out of the storm of energy. He charged up, then flew towards Vegeta. The Saiyan's smirk remained in his after image, but Uub anticipated better this time. His arm went up to block the fist that was charging towards his face. But Vegeta was quicker. Vegeta swung his leg around, and caught Uub in his side. Vegeta flew backwards a bit, as Uub gasped.

"What's the matter, boy?"

Uub shook his head to chase away the dizziness, then got into a fighting crouch.

"Nothing, old man. I'm just getting warmed up, and then I'll remind you how old you really are."

Vegeta folded his arms, and laughed, which made Uub gulp.

"Spare me the theatrics, child. You obviously haven't been paying attention to your sessions with Kakarot. For one of your strength, your technique leaves much to be desired. "

"is that so? Try this one, Vegeta."

Uub put his hands to the side.

"Ka…me…"

"Oh, a Kakarot technique? This should be easy enough."

Vegeta slowly unfolded his arms, and put his hands against his side too, but his right hand was in front of his left, palms forward.

"Galick gun…"

The humming of energy was beautiful to Vegeta's ears. It had been a while since he'd challenged a kamehameha.

"ha….me…."

**"FIRE!"**

**"HA!"**

A purple energy beam (Vegeta) and a pink beam (Uub) clashed, sending out shock waves that ripped though the desert. The mountain under Goku crumbled, but he just lifted into the air, arms still folded as he watched. Memories were flickering in his head, of his very first battle against Vegeta. He would have lost it too, if Gohan, Krillin and Yajirobe hadn't come back. That look on Vegeta's face almost mirrored the one he'd had back then.

Except now, instead of a grimace, he had a smirk. He exploded into super saiyan two, and his beam became much stronger. Uub, tried to counter, but he'd been caught off guard. Vegeta's beam started pushing back his, and Uub's feet started crunching into the rock.

"TAKE THIS! **SUPER GALICK GUN!**"

There was a roar of energy as the beam pouring out of Vegeta turned gold and became thicker, electricity snapping all around it, like ivy curled around a pillar. There was a scream, as Uub was buried into the rocks, his own beam totally swallowed by Vegeta's. 

Vegeta cut off the power to the beam, and appeared next to Goku.

"The kid needs more training."

"Hmm."

"It's not a bad reflection on you, Kakarot. He's got the power to thrash me, but he doesn't know how to use it."

Goku sighed, dropping his arms to the side.

"I know. That's why I asked you to spar with him. Your technique has always been better than mine and I think he could really learn from you."

Vegeta stared as Goku, as he floated in front of him.

"Are you insane?! My technique? Better than yours?"

Goku nodded, which made Vegeta's eyes widen.

"You're kidding, Kakarot? Right?"

Goku shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

"No jokes, Geta. I win by strength. You're the brains. Why do you think Veggeto was so awesome? Our strength combined, with your brain steering the whole operation. You're the smart one here. Just accept the compliment."

Vegeta looked away, hiding his blush.

"It's just that…well…any compliment coming from you means so much more than anything anyone could ever say."

"Huh?"

Vegeta realised that he'd said too much.

"Oops."

Without even a glance at Goku, Vegeta disappeared, and winged his way home by hyper speed, leaving behind a rather vexed Goku.

"What was that all about, Geta?"

A slight shifting of the rocks below.

"Uh, Goku! A little help here, please!" yelled Uub from under a pile of rocks. Goku put his thoughts on hold, flew down, and started to lift rocks off Uub. Soon, the tuft of black hair was visible again, and Uub got up and dusted himself off.

"Hey, where did Vegeta go? I want a rematch."

Goku smiled to himself.

"He forgot something at home."

Vegeta blasted all the way back home, let himself in, went straight to his room and collapsed face down on the bed.

"That was such a fucking stupid thing to say! Jeez, I've probably freaked him out. I never say stuff like that!" he told his bed covers. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

"How embarrassing…he probably thinks I'm in love with him or something."

"I think that's enough for today, Uub. Besides, I need to go discuss something with Vegeta. I'll catch you tomorrow sometime."

Uub nodded, feeling relieved. He was hoping that Goku wouldn't be too hard on him for being beaten so quickly by Vegeta. The young fighter flew away, and Goku blinked out of sight.

Vegeta's entire body stiffened when he sensed Goku arriving.

Now what do I do? Pretend I'm sleeping?! Oh man, oh man, oh man…

Vegeta wasn't entirely sure why he was panicking, but it seemed like the best plan of action.

There was a soft knock on the doorframe, and Goku leaned around the slightly open door. He wanted to force down the laugh that wanted to come out. Vegeta's wide-eyed, deer-stuck-in-headlights look was so adorable!

"Geta?"

Vegeta just gulped. Goku stepped around the door.

"Hey, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. No need for you to look so scared."

Goku sat down next to Vegeta, whose heart started beating faster, then tripled in speed as Goku put his arm around his shoulders.

"Aaw, relax, Geta! Are you so freaked out by what you think I'll say because of what you said earlier?"

Vegeta nodded, which made Goku chuckle and pull Vegeta's stiff body into a hug.

"Silly Geta! It means so much to me that you said that! I didn't know you cared about that sort of thing! You're so weird. Getting all worked up and freaked out just because you allowed yourself to show that you actually have emotions."

Vegeta relaxed, and hesitantly put his arms around Goku. It didn't feel bad at all. Goku felt Vegeta's body relax, and smiled to himself.

Silly Geta.

An – Thanks for all the help with the doujinshi! Now I finally get it. And I'm looking to submit my work to a fanfic site that doesn't have all the limitations that does. Anyone out there with a site?

Ozuma's girl – as much as I would love to write a lemon…I CAN"T! and even if I could, I'd get kicked off again. Won't ya wing those scans my way? Pretty please with senzu beans on top….

Mkh2 – good to have you back! There will be much more to come…sunshine and roses don't last forever.

Blueflameangel – many thanks.

Clarobell – Vegeta had to leave his spice rack of saiyan spices back home, and Frieza destroyed it. So, he'll make do with earth stuff.

Gutterball – Vegeta the grinch…there's a story in that….thanks for the inspiration!

Goleta – of course, if any of us hysterical female fans lived with him, we might just eat more than just his cooking! Hehehe.

Queen Phoenix – I think my version is better. Goku shouldn't have ditched Vegeta!

Lenora – hey, Goku's happy! A beautiful chef…sigh.

Review award for chappie 5:

GutterBall

2004-07-20

5

Anonymous

As far as I know, a doujinshi is a fan-drawn manga. It is a comic book, but not canon -- not by the original author. shrug Of course, I could be wrong, but that's the impression I get.  
  
Hn. I forsee some "The Whos down in Who-ville all say that Vegeta's heart grew three sizes that day" in the future...  
  
'Course, we all know Geta's got a big heart hidden under all those prickly thorns, but it was a lovely crack -- "you might have trouble finding mine" indeed...

(also wins inspiration award…I could toy with a Grinch idea. I grew up on Seuss. Does it show?)


	7. Blinding realisations

Chapter seven: Blinding realisations

It's been four months since I've moved in with Kakarot. I could easily say it's been four of the best months of my life. Why I didn't do it sooner, I'll never know. He's so much fun to be with! Most people think I don't like having fun, but I've got a penchant for playing around. I'm nowhere near as bored as I was before. During the day, we train Uub, and at dusk we spar, the sun setting amongst our yells and blasts. At night, we talk, relive old memories, watch DVDs, go out for the occasional movie, but we've become serious Playstaion addicts. Once again, Kakarot proves to have a natural gift for yet another facet of life. He's excellent at fighting games, (go figure) and at racing and sports games. As for me, well, I'm more of a strategist.

I never thought that the two of us would get along so well, considering how much he used to grate on my nerves. But, he's a totally different person when he's just with me. There's none of that annoying fake happiness, but a wit as sharp as my own and a roguish streak under that innocent exterior. We do have the occasional quarrel though. It's mostly over his annoying habits, or my mood swings. I know it's wrong of me, but I almost wish we would fight more often. You see, whenever Kakarot apologises, or wants to make me feel better, he gives me one of those bear hugs of his. The thing is, I'm too shy to hug him any other time. Don't ask me why. I think it's a pride thing. I don't have the guts to just go up to him and hug him for no reason. I guess one of the reasons why I like his hugs so much is because I'm short, and I like the way his arms wrap around me. It makes me feel safe. As I lie here on the grass outside our house, looking up at the stars, I'm struck by a sudden thought and it hits me between the eyes like a meteorite.  It disorientates me, and disconcerts me. It explains everything that's been going on inside my head, and it also scares me too.

I think I love Kakarot.

I wonder what Geta's thinking about, lying out there on the lawn. He does this quite often and I wonder why. I guess he's thinking about his old home, or what he did out there in space. Maybe he misses it. I'm quite content to watch him from here, leaning against the door frame and watching the wind tug at his loose shirt, his one foot resting on his bent knee.

My blue-jeaned saiyan. My Saiyan prince.

I wonder what he really thinks of me. I know he likes me as his best friend, but I don't know what I feel. Having him here has made a huge difference in my life, and it seems to be having a good effect on him too. He smiles more often now, and his frown lines are less pronounced.  My loneliness is gone, and I look forward to the evenings. He's exclusively mine, and I don't have to share him with anybody, least of all Uub. When Uub is with us, I feel a little jealous, especially when they spar. Although I can see that Geta thrives on the challenge that Uub presents, and I would never take that away from him, I kinda get edgy. It seems to be a sort of feral response. Almost possessiveness. I find it hard to put words to what I'm feeling, because it's clashing with the way I've been brought up. It hurts that I shouldn't be having these sorts of feelings at all, because I've been told my whole life that men love women and that's final. I'm still married to Chichi. Yet…I don't know. I don't know why it feels right to think about him this way. I'm happier than I've been in a long time. I can't explain it. It just is that way. My social conditioning is clashing with my gut instinct, and it's driving me mad.

Geta… **my** prince.

What have you done to me?

Goku walked out onto the grass, and plonked himself down next to Vegeta. Vegeta's eyes swung towards Goku for a second, then he returned his gaze to the sky., his head cushioned by his hands. The two Saiyans were quite content to enjoy each others silent presence.

"Whatcha thinking about, Geta?" Goku asked quietly, lying down with his hands behind his head. Vegeta gave a small shrug.

"Life. Love. That sort of emotional stuff. I used to do a lot of thinking in that space pod of mine."

A sigh.

"But, I was thinking about bad things. Thinking about how much I hated my life, how I wanted to die, about how hard my life was. But, I never quite had the guts to die in battle. My self-preservation instinct would always kick in, and I'd live another day, another week. I took every assignment I was given, and I would take on other people's assignments. Anything to stay off that hell called Frieza's ship. Inevitably, I would have to spend time there between assignments. It was long enough for him to find me and do as he wished with me. I used to hope that sometimes he would take his abuse too far, and kill me. But, he was careful. I would be brought right to the brink, then the torture would cease. If I had been especially disobedient, or difficult, I would be punished. I had to heal without a regeneration tank. It doesn't sound so bad, but I would get locked in a cell with barely enough food to get by. No bandages, no splints, nothing. That's why I'm so short. My spine was sometimes so twisted I couldn't walk, my bones crushed and cracked enough times to stunt them. As a result, my growth was stunted. I've been the same height since I was sixteen, and I still get flare-ups from old injuries."

Vegeta sighed again.

"That's my sob story. Ever wondered why I can't look you in the eye?"

Goku turned his head to look at Vegeta.

"Is that why you wince so often?"  
"Yeah. Most of my nerve endings are shot, and I wonder if I wouldn't have been far stronger if my body was in the condition it could be, instead of the broken form it is now."

Goku looked back at the sky.

"That explains so much. Like why you always need to warm up before battles, whereas the rest of us just fight. And why you've got such a high pain threshold. You've learnt to master pain."

Vegeta nodded.

"I guess old age isn't helping either." Vegeta joked, as they both turned their head to look at each other, breaking into identical grins.

"You? Old?"

"Actually, a teenager, by saiyan standards."

"Maybe, but your mind is mature. I guess wisdom comes with adversity."

Vegeta smiled up at the sky.

About a week later, while they were training with Uub, Vegeta felt his mobile vibrating. He pulled it out of its strap around his boot, and opened the flap, as his eyes followed Uub and Goku darting around the landscape.

"What?"

"That's a friendly greeting, Vegeta. It's Bulma here. I just thought I'd call to remind you that it's Trunks' birthday –"

"- this Saturday. Yes, I know. What are the plans?"

Vegeta listened, one finger in his other ear so that he could hear Bulma amongst the crashing of energy blasts.

"HEY! I'M TRYING TO SPEAK ON THE PHONE! DO YOU MIND?!" Vegeta yelled, but Goku stuck his tongue out at Vegeta, then continued fighting Uub. Vegeta growled.

"Sorry, Bulma. Anyway, say that again, I missed it."

Vegeta nodded every once in a while, as Bulma told him what was happening.

"Of course I'll be there. He is my son, after all."

"Great! I don't suppose you could bring Goku?"

"You know I've tried. I'm still trying to figure out why he won't see the rest of the gang. I honestly can't tell what's going on in his head."

On her side of the line, Bulma shrugged.

"You know him. Too stubborn for his own good. Don't push him, Vegeta, wait 'til he's ready."

Vegeta nodded and after a few minutes he said goodbye and closed the flap on his phone.

He tilted his head to the side as an energy beam shot past his ear.

"Your aim is abominable, Uub!" Vegeta yelled across the desert. Goku appeared next to Vegeta, chuckling.

"Crazy kid. So, who called you?"  
"It was Bulma. It's Trunks' 21st birthday this Saturday. She's booked a sort of cruise thing, I think its called Floating Parties. It's a two-night affair."

"Oh, that's great."

Vegeta looked at Goku.

"Why don't you come? I'm sure its going to be fun, and all your friends are going to be there. I know how much you love parties."

Goku looked away.

"I've told you before, Vegeta. I can't."

"Then could you at least tell me why? I've told you before that you have no reason to keep any secrets from me."

"Fine, I'll tell you tonight."

"Good."

As soon as they got home, Vegeta literally dragged Goku to the couch, sat him down and sat next to him.

"Right, let's hear it. What are you running away from?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you refuse to see your family? I wouldn't be surprised if you felt nothing for Chichi, that's understandable. But what about your sons at least? Don't you want to see them?"

Goku looked at his knees.

"You don't understand, Geta."

**"What **don't I understand?"

"Lots."

"Try me."

"Drop it, Vegeta."

Vegeta grabbed Goku's chin and turned his head quite forcefully, to face his. Their noses were only four inches apart. Goku gulped. Vegeta looked more than just a little pissed off.

"Listen here, Kakarot. I don't have time for your mind games. Don't you tell me that I can't understand without even giving me a chance." Vegeta snarled, his fingers tightening their grip slightly.

"Don't say that you're going to tell me something, then just change your mind. I don't and won't tolerate that. Now what the hell has gotten into you? Since you've left the others, you haven't been to see them once. I go there every two weeks, and not once have you come with me. You've been giving me excuses for the last four months! Tell me why, Kakarot."

Goku looked away, but didn't try to get out of Vegeta's grip.

"I feel guilty, Vegeta."

"Guilty?"

Vegeta let go of Goku.

"About leaving every one. Again." Goku rubbed his jaw, slightly sore from Vegeta's grip.

"So? Then you should visit them."

Goku looked down at his lap, shoulders slumped.

"Well, I'm scared that if I go home, even for a visit, I won't come back here. They'll convince me to stay, and I probably won't be able to train Uub again. And we have to have someone to defend the Earth when you, the kids and me can't. I can't say no to any one, and I know that if I go back there, I won't come back here. And I don't want to lose what I have here. Everything is fine as it is, and I don't want to change it."

Vegeta was quiet, as he let Goku finish.

"I've got you, and I've got Uub. I'm so happy now. Happier than I've been in so many years. For once, I can be who I really want to be, because I know you'll accept me that way. Do you understand now, Vegeta?"

Vegeta picked up a photo frame that was on the coffee table. He held it in front of him and Goku.

"You remember this picture, Kakarot?"

Goku nodded. It was one Uub had taken of the two of them a while back, with Vegeta flipping steaks on a barbecue, and Goku wearing Vegeta's apron, both of them grinning at each other, they didn't even know that Uub was taking the photo.

"Yeah, I do. What about it?"

"Look, I just want you to know that you'll always have me around. I can see why you're reluctant to go, and I understand your reasoning. I won't force you. But I'm going. It's an important day for Trunks, and he's expecting me. I don't want to let him down."

Goku took the photo, and looked at Vegeta, who smiled, then got up.

"I'm going to go make dinner. Just…think about it."

Goku sat there, staring at the picture, wondering.

Am I giving up my family just because I want to be with Vegeta?

An- And off Vegeta goes to a party. I'm glad my beloved beta-reader has got back to me. Much tweaking must be done!

Shout outs!

Anonymous : Please leave me a name, so I can thank you personally. Yeah, I've taken them out of character just a little, but it fits the story. Never mind the fact that all shonen-ai fanfiction is basically ooc because there is no chance in hell that they would ever do this on screen. Thanks for the compliment though.

Chayron – yeah, fluff is sorta my thing. I actually don't know what I'm best at, that's why I have reviewers.

Ozuma's girl : many thanks for the idea…but I'm eagerly waiting for those pics. Now that you've heard about Skye, and the others, maybe you've got some ideas!

Katchan metakoki- Geta can be very silly, but that's why we love him. He has far more anime moments in DBGT, from what I can tell, but there are some absolutely priceless ones during the kid buu saga.

QueenPhoenix – you touch my heart, really you do. Thanks for the round of applause. It's reviews like the one you sent that can make an author proud.

Gutterball – Budokai 2 is majin! Keep rocking the game. I know a cheat for all the capsules…but I'll only tell you if you want it.

Goleta – Yes, Goku the introspective one…but he's gotta check how Uub can cope. And when you mean Goku's woman, do you mean chichi? Or the evil Claudia I created a while back? Whatever the case, thanks for the review.

Bra-two – glad you like it!

Clarobell – I love it when Vegeta beats people up…it's (at the risk of sounding like the immature brat I really am) so damn hot!


	8. Temporary seperation

An – Time for a review award, don't you think?

Review award for chappie seven:

I wonder what' gonna happen next in this fic!  
  
PLEASE CONTINUE CAUSE I LOVE IT  
  
Blu

(A woman of few, but simple words)

Shout outs, just because I don't feel like studying for geography. Oh, and also coz it hink you guys deserve them…

Forbidden secrets: I like granting the wishes of my readership.

Omega Weapon : Read on, dear reader

SL I'm sure if you read any of my other works, you know I'm not one for miserable endings. Thanks for the name, makes it easier.

Ozuma's girl Cool, preggy Geta! I hope those ideas are making you jump! Yeah, my ooc little Vegeta. Cute, isn't he?

Blulily19 Congrats on a review award! Glad you love it.

Goleta Tension of all kinds…but this is quite a long story. You might have to wait a while.

Lenora Here's a double shout out! Vegeta is a bit odd, but he tends to have blinding realisations that smack him hard on the nose…this chappie is for you because I ruthlessly overlooked you last time.

Clarobell I always know I'm not an utterly hopeless case when you review coz if I can convert ppl to male/male, then I can't be that bad. Thanks for being such a great fangirl!

Gutterball You see this is why we hate Chichi. All she does is give Goku complexes. Evil bitch.

Bra-Two There's nothing like Goku/Vegeta. And I mean nothing. I could go on and on about them…but I'll save that for another time.

**Onwards!**

Chapter eight: temporary separation 

"Well, I'm off. I'll see you on Monday." said Vegeta, his overnight bag in one hand, as he stood on the lawn outside their house. Goku looked a little sad.

"Look after yourself, Geta."

"I will." Vegeta about to fly away, when Goku stopped him.

"Hang on! No hug?" Goku grinned. Vegeta dropped his bag, and Goku bear-hugged him.

Vegeta closed his eyes, as his arms went around Goku's chest. Goku wasn't willing to let go. He was going to miss Vegeta. For three long days and two nights, it was going to be back to the lonesome life.

They were like that for a while, but Vegeta pulled away, blushing slightly.

Maybe I enjoyed that a little too much.

"Bye, Kaks." Vegeta picked up his bag.

"Bye, Geta." Goku waved, as Vegeta took off, also waving. He flashed into super saiyan, then blasted off. Goku let his hand drop, then went back into his house. Already, it felt colder.

I landed on the Capsule Corp lawn, and was greeted by the group gathered there. Bulma has really outdone herself. It's hard to find Tien and Chiatzu at the best of times, but she managed to get them to come.

"I see the beanstalk has decided to come down from his perch." I greet Piccolo, who smirks at me.

"Rather tall than short."

"Touché, Namek."

"Hey, dad!" I turn around, and there's my son, grinning.

"Hey, Trunks, happy birthday." I say, as I hug him.

"Thanks dad. Glad you could make it. Hey, where's Goku? Mom said you might have been able to get him to come."

I feel awkward. I hate lying to the kid, but I've got no choice.

"Kakarot was feeling rather sick. He's got flu."

I hear Krillin laughing.

"That sounds like a Mr Satan excuse!"

"I'm right here! I heard that!"

"Sorry, Hercule," chuckled Krillin, who punches my arm, while winking at me.

"Seriously, Vegeta, where's Goku?" asks Yamcha.

"I've told you already. He's sick. Taking some bed rest, just like the doctor told him."

My tone puts them off from asking any more questions. But I hear a voice that has always clawed at my nerves.

"That's just typical of Goku. Always like him to duck out when other people need him."

I turn around, and there's Chichi, but with some one I don't recognise.

"Back off, harpy. Kakarot has his reasons." My fists clench, as I glare at her. Then my eyes travel to the guy next to her.

"And just what is this?"

Chichi just smirks at me, as she leans against the pretty boy next to her.

"This is Mark, my boyfriend."

The others all suddenly disappear, supposedly to go to the bathroom. I guess they sensed my energy spiking.

"Oh, I never knew it was Bring A Dog day. Correct me if I'm wrong, hellcat, but aren't you married to Kakarot?"

I watch her put her arm around his waist. For some reason, I find this annoying.

"It's hard to remember I have a husband when I haven't seen him for almost four years. Maybe you should marry him, Vegeta. I hear the two of you are quite close."

"Kakarot is my friend, and what you're doing is wrong. He's going to be hurt by this. But not that you care, you cheap slut."

Mark makes his first comment.

"Hey, you treat her nicely!"

I laugh, making Mark recoil.

"Well, Mork, maybe you should teach your girlfriend some manners. But I guess you can't teach an old **dog** new tricks, hey?"

"Vegeta, you bastard!" yells Chichi, while being restrained by Mark.

I laugh and walk away to join the others and leave behind a fuming Chichi and a terrified looking Mork.

That afternoon, we all board Bulma's jet, and I take the seat next to her in the front. Goten and Trunks are horsing around, Videl is chatting to Gohan, and I feel nauseated as I stare at Chichi kissing Mark. Bulma can tell that I'm unsettled, and she puts her hand on my knee.

"It's okay, Vegeta. Let it go."

I stare out the window instead. I think about what Kakarot is going to say when he finds out. He's going to be devastated. It means nothing to me what Chichi does, but I worry about Kakarot. He's done nothing wrong and he doesn't deserve this. I guess if he'd visited more often, it wouldn't have happened. He's going to feel so guilty. Maybe I won't tell him. I doubt he'll find out. At least, I hope he won't. A finger taps me on the shoulder.

"Hey, Vegeta?"

"Yeah, Gohan?"

The demi saiyan crouches behind my seat, and I turn to face him.

"How's my dad doing? I haven't seen him in so long. Is he okay?"

I close my eyes for a second. When I open them, his worried face is still there. I think he should know the truth. I know that he's smart enough to understand why Kakarot isn't here. And I think he deserves to know why.

"Can I tell you later? When there's no one else around?"

Gohan nods, and goes back to his seat next to Videl. I continue staring out the window.

Kakarot, they miss you so much. But I miss you too.

The plane lands at a dock and we all climb out. There's a red carpet, with a small sign posted next to it.

" 'Briefs Party.' That's us! Wow, mom! You really know how to throw parties!"

Indeed, even I was impressed. Bulma, being her usual extravagant self, had booked the most impressive yacht I'd ever seen. I know nothing about boats, but it looked big, luxurious and fast. Not to mention expensive. I clutched my small black bag as Bulma ushered us all aboard. I walked behind everybody as they all chattered, Piccolo walking beside me. Everyone calls us the silent but violent ones. Violent is right; if Chichi doesn't stop smirking like that, I might just tear off her lips and ram them down Mork's throat. Piccolo is also looking rather disgusted. I look up at him, and he makes a retching noise, which makes me snort with laughter. This might turn out to be quite an amusing party.

After we are all shown to our cabins, I'm not surprised to see that Piccolo and I have been allocated a cabin together. I'm wondering how we're going to fit, until I open the door. This isn't a cabin, this is an apartment!

"Like it?" Bulma pokes her head around the door, smiling. I turn, and grin.

"Looks great. There's enough space here to keep me and Pointy Ears far enough apart."

"I don't know, Vegeta, there's barely enough space on this planet for your ego."

I see Piccolo bending down to get into the cabin, but he can straighten up inside. I can see he's impressed.

"Oh, Piccolo, I made sure that they stocked the fridge with your favourite." Bulma winks, and Piccolo walks over to the minibar. A grin lights up his green face.

"Still Evian mineral water! This should make living with Vegeta far more bearable."

Bulma laughs, and I laugh too.

"Just as long as the two of you don't spill any blood on the carpets. I've got to go make sure that everyone has settled in. Dinner is at seven, in the main dining room."

"It's casual, right?" I ask, budging Piccolo out of the way so that I can get to the minibar fridge.

"Nope, it's formal. Trunks is dying to see everyone in suits. I took the liberty of organising for outfits for every one. Here's yours."

Bulma chucks a capsule each to Green Bean and myself. We both look horrified.

"A suit?"

"Oh, come on, Piccolo. You'll look gorgeous in one. Ask Vegeta to do your tie for you."

"Over my dead body."

"See you two later! Play nicely!" Bulma blew a kiss at us, then disappeared. We both look at the capsules in our hands.

"You have got to be kidding me" grumbled Piccolo, putting the capsule down on the table, and reaching for a bottle of Evian. I grab a can of Fanta, take over the most comfortable chair in the room, and sip thoughtfully.

"I wonder what Kakarot would look like in a suit."

Piccolo nearly chokes on his water.

"Where did that come from!?"

I just shrug.

"I dunno. I was just thinking about him."

Far away, Goku was thinking about Vegeta. He was flying home from his usual training session with Uub, and wasn't looking forward to going home. He landed, and walked up to his house. He put his hand on the door handle. Usually Vegeta left Uub twenty minutes earlier, and was already home before Goku. He showers, then gets dinner going, has a favourite CD playing, and switches the lights on. But now, the house was just a cold shell. No music, no gruff presence, nothing. Goku sighed as he let himself in, and shut the door behind him. He switched on the lights, and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, grabbed a tin of Fanta and a microwave meal, and slammed the door closed with his foot. He put his meal into the microwave, and waited for it to finish. Then he realised that he had to turn the thing on first. If Geta were here, he'd tease me about it, or something. But, then again, I'd be making a proper supper with him, and enjoying myself.

Goku finished making his supper, then pulled a rather disgusted face when he saw his food under the foil cover. Limp vegetables, tough meat and dry rice, all neatly partitioned off from each other. Nothing like the fresh pasta that Vegeta makes himself, with some delicious sauce with a fancy Italian name that Goku can't even pronounce.

He sat in the lounge, switched the TV on, and watched cartoons, while he ate his "dinner.' But the antics of Bugs Bunny weren't quite enough to lift his mood. Cartoon Network is not quite Vegeta's favourite way of passing time. He enjoys anime and violent cartoons. And South Park too. More often than not, Goku would catch Vegeta watching Discovery channel or something like that. His excuse?

"I still don't know enough about this planet, Kaks. Besides, it's really interesting. You see, there was this program about sharks, and…"

Then Vegeta would reel off a whole list of facts and figures without hesitation. His memory never ceased to amaze Goku. Sometimes, it was too good. Vegeta had a habit of remembering all the times Goku forgot to do dishes, or go shopping. Goku poked at his food, then gave up.

"Stuff this. I'm having take-outs. Now, where did Vegeta put that take out menu?"

Goku strolled over to the phone, and found the take away menu buried under Vegeta's National Geographic magazines. He paged through, and a note fell out. He picked it up off the floor, and smiled when he recognised the handwriting.

Hey Kaks

I knew that you'd be missing my cooking. Don't worry, I'm missing you too. Just don't leave the house a mess. I'll be back on Monday afternoon. Time will pass. But I wish you were here.

-Geta


	9. Shipboard Antics

An- I have a fondness for the reviewers of this story, so shout outs are in order.

Omega Weapon – What happened to the rest of your review?

Goleta – I imagine that food would upset the Namek's system. And I have this obsession with suits. Forgive me.

Elenek – I'm glad you enjoy this. I haven't found a site to post on, I'm rather shy and a bit too scared to ask if I can post. Any suggestions? Ta.

Saiyan Queen – Kakarot will just have to hold out. But he'll be fine.

Katchan Metekoki – I'm chuffed that I made you go 'aw'!

Ozuma's girl – maybe Chichi should have a Claudia-style death. You've been involved in one of those, hey? And what about those pics!? Bring them forth! I eagerly await them.

Clarobell – I think Vegeta and Piccolo make great friends. Don't chew on Chichi's head…you'll get food poisoning.

Lenora – Most people would drive Vegeta mad. I mean, if I had that body in my house, he'd be banned from wearing clothes. Well, a scarf in winter, maybe, but that's it!

Gutterball – 'Screw you guys, I'm going home!" Yes, South Park is cool! Not as cool as dbz, obviously…but still, its cool. Maybe it would be funny to throw Cartman and Vegeta together in an elevator…that breaks down. With no a/c. hah!

Review award:

HA! I can REALLY see Vegeta loving South Park, for some reason. Worse, I can just see him stomping up to Kakarot and shouting, "RESPECT MY AUTHORITAH!"  
  
helpless giggles

-Gutterball

And no, she's not getting the awards because she is my friend and editor…but I think Vegeta quoting Cartman would be utterly priceless.

Onwards!

Chapter nine: Shipboard antics

"Forget it."

"Piccolo, it's my son's birthday. I'm asking you to please just swallow your pride for once and wear the damn thing."

I hold up Piccolo's suit, and he growls at it.

"Fine. But only because it would make Trunks happy, and keep you off my case."

He snatches it from me, and I grin. I've got my pants on, and my shirt is unbuttoned. I must admit, Bulma knows me too well. She put in a pink BAD MAN shirt for me, just as a joke. Of course, Piccolo hasn't stopped ragging me about it since the capsule burst open. I just pulled hard on one of his antennae, and he froze and stopped talking. My suit is black, but with a blue shirt and mandarin collar. The Namek got a black suit too, but with a purple shirt, the same colour as his combat outfit. It suits him, and even he can't deny that. I watch him, as he checks himself out in the mirror.

"You see, it's not so bad. If I were female, I'd take you down."

"That's not something one guy should say to another guy."

"Yeah, but you're asexual, so it doesn't matter."

I push him out the way, so that I can see my reflection. It's no problem for him. He can still see himself if he stands behind me. I can see that he's trying to do his tie.

"Just leave your top buttons open. It'll look better that way."

Piccolo shrugs, and tosses aside the green tie. I check my watch, and it's still fifteen minutes 'til dinner. I go into my room, and lie down on the bed, staring out the cabin window. I'm not feeling in the least bit seasick, but I suppose that I've got a pretty strong stomach.

I wonder what Kaks is doing.

I wonder what Geta is doing. I switch off the TV, and decide to have a hot bath. My muscles are pretty knotted, and it'll help pass time. Geta would laugh at me if he were here. He thinks baths are for women. When he teases me, I know there's no malice behind it. I get him back most of the time anyway. I wonder how I'm going to get to sleep tonight. Usually, he pads around the house 'til late, while I go to bed around ten or so. He'll drop in to say good night, and we'll talk for a bit, usually about an interesting article he read in the paper, or about something funny that happened while training Uub. He either leans against the door, or sits on my bed, legs crossed and head resting on his hands. I always feel better having him around as I'm falling asleep. Sometimes, when I have nightmares, he'll wake me up and calm me down. He's a really light sleeper, so when I kick and moan and sometimes scream in a nightmare, he's there almost instantly. I sleep like a brick, so I don't know when he's having nightmares. I wonder how often he has them.

I step into the bath, which is just the right temperature. I miss him so much. We spend so much time together, and I can't be without him. Even now, just doing something as simple as bathing, I'm talking to him. He'll sit in the doorway, where he can't see me, and we'll talk. Mostly I listen, because he's got so many interesting things to tell me. He's really clued up on everything that's going on in the world. I sigh, as I sink lower into the bath, almost wetting my spikes.

It's not the same.

Piccolo and I are the last to arrive at dinner, after having trying to find the cabin key, which **he** lost, not me. We ended up fighting like kids. I grabbed onto his antennae, but then let go very quickly when he told me that it's a pleasure point. So, I pulled his ears instead, while he grabbed my hair and pulled. Then we called a truce, slapped each other on the back and hurried to supper. I sat next to Bulma, and Piccolo sat next to me. The seating went from Trunks, at the head, then Goten on his right, then Krillin, 18, Maron, Roshi, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Tien, Chiatzu, Yamcha, Chichi, Mork, Buu, Mr. Satan, Videl, Gohan, Popo, Dende, Piccolo, myself, Bulma, Bra, then Mr and Mrs Briefs. Unfortunately, Chichi wasn't far enough away from me, and I could still hear her voice. Bulma and Piccolo glanced at each other. They both knew that I was tense.

The starters came and went without much trouble. Main course, I held my temper, although the sight of Chichi French-kissing her revolting boyfriend nearly put me off my roast chicken. The entire table averted their eyes, and made conversation elsewhere.

But dessert was to be the true test of my self-control.

"So, Vegeta, tell me…" Chichi was slightly red in the face, and had had a little too much alcohol. Bulma kept her hand on my knee under the table, gently squeezing and trying to keep me calm.

"Who is Goku fucking, out there, wherever he is? I know he's cheating on me. That's why he isn't coming home, right?"

The whole table went quiet, and waited for my response. Judging from some of their expressions, Chichi had just voiced what some of them were thinking.

"If any body is being unfaithful, it's you, hellcat. He isn't snogging any one, unlike you. I mean, at the damn dinner table! You two have got a private room, so why don't you go fuck each other brainless there?"

"Oh, ish that a fact?" slurred Chichi. She stood up and took a swig of her wine. I can see that she's trying to start a fight. I'll avoid starting one, because that's not what Trunks deserves on his birthday. I look over to my son, who shrugs. He knows I can take care of myself.

"If you'll all excuse me, I'm leaving." I stand up, and put my napkin on the table. Bulma looks relieved, and Piccolo breathed out. He wasn't looking forward to trying to restrain me, in case I lost my temper.

"Why, Vegeta? So you can fly back and screw Goku? I know what the two of you are like. When Goku was home, it was always Vegeta this, and Vegeta that, and I know the two of you are more than just friends. Who's on top? Probably you, right? Or maybe you've just been waiting for someone to dominate you? Goku's big, isn't he? He was a damn good lay. But I'm sure you know that by now."

Everyone stared at me, as though it were true. I should have thought that they would think this. I look at Piccolo, who is glaring at Chichi.

"Leave him alone, Chichi."

"Shut up, you green freak! You corrupted my son! Do you have any idea how long it took me to make him normal again!?"

Gohan looks highly embarrassed, and Goten is covering his face with his hands, absolutely mortified at his mother's behaviour.

Piccolo stood up, and also started growling. I turned on Chichi. To hell with being polite. I'll make it up to Trunks.

"Haven't you ever wondered why Kakarot doesn't want to be with you? You're nothing more than a conniving, manipulative bitch that could never accept Kakarot for who he is! Now you're desperate to find a guy as great as him, but you never will. Kakarot is my best friend, and I will not let you fucking hurt him! I may not be sleeping with him, but I care about him more than you ever did, whore! If you dare say another word to him or me, I don't care if anybody is watching, I will kill you. I happen to like the look of blood on my hands."

"Vegeta, you worthless…"

I turn around, and burst into super Saiyan. Mark looks amazed.

"Just go to hell! It's bad enough that you had to drag that trash boyfriend here, but now you're trying to ruin my son's birthday! And not only that, but you go and insult Piccolo too! You're lucky that there are young children here, otherwise your mangled corpse would be washing up on the beach tomorrow. I'm excusing myself from this meal."

I look over at my son.

"Sorry, Trunks."

He nods, and I leave. Piccolo follows me, after one last snarl at Chichi.

I slam my bedroom door behind me and sit on my bed, head in my hands. There's a knock at the door, and Piccolo comes in.

"Is that what they're thinking? That Kakarot and I are sleeping together?" I ask the floor. The bed shifts slightly, as Piccolo sits next to me.

"Listen, Vegeta. I know it's not easy to hear, but it's true. We've all suspected it. Not all of us have a problem with it, don't get me wrong. It's only Chichi that has an issue with it. You gotta understand how it looked to us. Goku disappears, and then you follow him. He doesn't come and see us, even when he's invited. It looks like he's ashamed of something. It seems as though he doesn't want to be seen with you. I know that's probably not the truth, but the others…not all of them are willing to look at it a different way. And the way you defend him, it looks even worse."

I rub my eyes with the heels of my hands.

"I don't care what they think. Really I don't. It's just that Kakarot takes things far more personally. It'll destroy him to find out that his friends are spreading rumours and talking about him behind his back. Not only that, but his wife is screwing some pretty boy model."

I look at Piccolo, who looks just as worried as I do.

"I know it's not fair on him, and I'm sure his reasons for staying away are good. I just wish he'd explained it to everyone before he left. You guys aren't together, are you?"

I look at my feet.

"Well, not in the sense that we sleep together. But you're the only person I can tell right now. I fell in love with him. I know that he is still too attached to his friends and family to consider a relationship with me. But we have become very close friends, and I miss him so much."

Piccolo is quiet, as he absorbs what I've just told him.

"Well, Bulma and I have been talking. Besides Goku, we're the ones that know you best. We've always thought that the two of you would be good for each other. All I want to know is if Goku's happy."

"He is. He told me so. And I know when he's lying. He's scared of coming back because he thinks everyone will convince him to stay, and there goes his life with me. That's what he said."

A pause from Piccolo, as he mulls it over.

"Then I don't see the problem with it at all. I know you don't need anyone's approval, but Goku does."

I just stare at the floor.

"It's driving me mad, Piccolo. Being so close to him, but I'm never able to tell him how I feel. I wish we could be more. But I don't see it happening."

I feel his arm around my shoulders, and I close my eyes, a single tear falling. Piccolo just pretends he didn't see, and I'm grateful for it.

The night passes, and I walk into the sitting area of our cabin at eleven in the morning, only to nearly trip over my feet. I stand there, eyes practically bugging, Satan style, and they still don't notice me. I hastily retreat to my room, and lean against the door. Did I just see what I thought I saw? Piccolo? And Gohan? **Making out? **Now, I've seen it all. I gather my breath, and go back into the lounge. What's really funny is that Gohan is straddling Piccolo's lap. For some reason, I would have thought that it would have been the other way around. But I guess it's more practical. I politely clear my throat, and their eyes open, lips still locked. Then Piccolo gives me a wave, and then recaptures Gohan's attention, and they continue. I chuckle. Just like Piccolo to do that. Doesn't give a damn what others think. He looks like he's enjoying himself. As I grab a bottle of water, I wonder what it would feel like to kiss Kakarot. I've wondered about it before. Watching Gohan and Piccolo do it gives me a few ideas. I go into my room, grab my towel and then go to the main door.

"I'll see you guys at the pool. Just lock up after yourself, Piccolo."

A thumbs up from the Namek, then he returned his hand to Gohan's waist. I grin, as I leave the cabin, and go up a few decks to the swimming pool.

"Hey, dad!"

I see Trunks waving at me, and I go over to him. He's sitting with Goten, their deckchairs right next to each other. I pull up a deckchair, and plonk down on it.

"Hey, son. Look, about last night, I'm sorry I lost my cool like that, and – "

He cuts me off.

"Dad, don't sweat it. If you hadn't said something, I would have. She was totally out of line. It was so unnecessary."

I feel relieved.

"I'm just going for a dip, see you now, Purple."  
"Cool, 'Ten."

I watch Trunks, who watches Goten walk to the pool in his orange board shorts. Trunks seems to be staring at Goten a little harder than usual.

"Trunks?"

"Err, yeah?"

I've been thinking the whole night, and I want to know what Trunks thinks.

"Did you think that Kakarot and I are sleeping together?"

He looks away from me.

"Yeah, I did. But I was hoping it was true."

"Huh?" I realise that I sound a lot like Kakarot.

Trunks looks at me, blushing quite vividly.

"Ummm, because then you wouldn't get mad at me when I tell you that Goten and I are, well, you know…going out."

Next thing I know, I fall off my deckchair and knock my head against the wooden deck.

"Dad!"

I get up, rubbing the back of my skull.

"You as well?"

"What?"

"No, nothing."

"Please don't be angry, dad."

"I'm not angry. Just surprised, that's all. I was wondering why you were staring at Goten's butt like that."

He grins at me.

"Yeah. Nice, isn't it?"

I roll my eyes.

"Does your mother know?"

"Yeah, long time ago. She walked in on us kissing the one time. But she laughed her head off instead. I think she was imagining Chichi's response."

"Does the evil bitch know?"

"Nope. And we're not planning to tell her. "

"Good. Well, I'm happy for you."

"I'm glad to hear that. But, are you sleeping with Goku or not?"

"No. Sorry."

"Who are you sorry for? Me, or yourself?"  
He's got me there.

Dinner tonight isn't as tense as the night before. Chichi had excused herself. To think of it, I haven't seen her all day. No wonder it's been such a good day. I'm standing at the railings, when Gohan and Goten arrive on either side of me. I glance at each of them; the likeness between them is uncanny. Kakarot clones.

"Vegeta, be honest with us."

"I'll try, Goten."

"We just want to know why my dad didn't come to the party. Or why he hasn't been coming to see us, like you have," says Gohan. I look at the setting sun. Usually, Kakarot and I would be sparring round about now.

"Look, guys. I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell the others. I'm only telling you this because I think you have a right to know, and I can trust you."

They both nod, and I explain to them why Kakarot doesn't want to come back.

"He cares that much about you?"

"I guess so."

"Can I ask you a personal question?" asks Gohan.

"As long as it isn't too personal."

"Well, Gohan and I have been wondering. Do you love our dad?"

"Would you be upset if I did?"  
"Not at all."

"Then, yes, I do. But he doesn't love me back. So, that kills the rumour that we're doing the mattress tango."

We're quiet, as we look out over the sea.

"By the way…is my son a good kisser, Goten?"

I grin. Goten looks exactly like Kakarot when he blushes.


	10. The actual party!

An: Sometimes it takes one little review to jumpstart me. So the review award goes out to 

Omega Weapon:

WHEN GOKU AND VEGETA ARE FINALLY GONNA SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN!? PLEASE UPDATE! I'LL DIE IF YOU DON'T!

Now, that, everybody, is what gets a writer going.

Hey, Gutterball! Get back to me, won't ya! I'm waiting for three mails from ya!

Chapter Ten: The actual birthday party 

"Come on, Namek! Let's go!"

"Hold onto your spandex, Vegeta!"

I'm standing at the door, dressed for Trunks' fancy dress party. I'm going as Dracula. I've even extended my fangs. I have the perfect suit, with a black cape, with a red layer underneath. The theme is Come as You Were, a reincarnation party. I have no clue what outfit Piccolo is conjuring up for himself. He materialised this one for me.

"I'm sure Gohan will love you, no matter what you wear."

"Goku would enjoy taking that suit off you, I'm sure."

His door finally opens, and I can't help laughing.

"Man, you look wicked."

"Thanks."

It's not every day that you see a seven-foot Namek dressed from head to toe in tight red leather, pointy tail and devil horns included. The collar is high enough to reach up to his ears, and his sleeves end in gloves, with claws. He even has a pitchfork, and I'm impressed.

"Gohan's going to have trouble peeling you out of that."

"It'll be good foreplay."

"As long as I'm not around when he unwraps you. Now, let's go. We're late."

It feels so weird to see everyone dressed up. I grinned when I saw Gohan. He came as an angel. Him and Piccolo matched perfectly. Bulma was taking photos, and I ensured that she got lots of those two. Goten and Trunks also came as a matching couple. They came as Mafia dons, dressed in slick suits, with money stuffed in their pockets. I wondered what Kakarot would have looked like in a vampire suit. He should come as an angel, or a martyr. Mr Satan came as a Hells Angel biker, while Buu came as a piece of candy. Bulma did the Marilyn Monroe look, and it suited her. Piccolo disappeared with Gohan, and I smiled sadly. I wish I could disappear with Kakarot. In a corner, I see Goten and Bulma plotting something. I don't even want to know what it is. I just hope it doesn't involve me.

"Hey, birthday cake!" yells Trunks, as a massive cake is wheeled in, about a metre high, made to look like a giant dragonball. But, it's got twenty-one stars instead of the usual four of five. On the top, the words "Best Wishes for Trunks" were drawn in red icing. Bulma leads off the singing, which is not as enthusiastic as she'd like it to be. Piccolo nudges me.

"Sing, Vegeta."

"I can't, and neither can you."

As Trunks is about to blow out the candles, the cake exploded, showering everyone in chunks of chocolate. Goten burst out of the middle, and grinned.

"Happy birthday, Purple!'

And right there, in front of the whole crowd, Goten held trunks by the shoulders, and kissed him in a manner best left for the bedroom. There was silence, but a cheer went up from Piccolo, Gohan, myself and Bulma, and eventually everyone was clapping, as Trunks wrapped his arms around Goten's neck. I saw Gohan and Piccolo giving each other a meaningful look, and I sighed.

I wish Kakarot were here. But I wouldn't have had the courage to jump out of a cake and kiss him. But, at least I can say our sons are happy. And I've never seen the Namek smile so much.

"Shake that ass, Vegeta!" Bulma laughs, as the two of us dance. The two of us have always been a great dancing pair. But, it doesn't help that I'm slightly tipsy. I twirl her around, and we do a very slick tango. The others are on the dance floor, and I nearly ram into Goten, who's busy swirling about with Trunks. But, it was Goten's fault.

"Hey, dad, where did you learn to dance?" Trunks asks, as we move past them.

"Your mother bribed me to go to dancing lessons, way back when you were about two."

Bulma laughs, as she winks at Trunks.

"He's got great rhythm, and a nice ass too."

"Hey, I heard that!"

"You were supposed to. A girl is allowed to appreciate, isn't she?"

"I guess so." I grin, as I bend Bulma backwards. I always have fun with her, she's a great friend. We get along better as friends than when we were married. Yamcha asks if he could dance with her, and I graciously allow him to. I whisper something in her ear, as I leave. She giggles, and I weave my way off the dance floor, and make my way to the snacks where I bump into Gohan and Piccolo.

"What did you whisper to Bulma?" asks Gohan.

"Nothing much. I just told her to take Yamcha down. I think they should get hooked up again. I kinda destroyed that relationship years ago, and Yamcha's never quite forgiven me."

"How much have you had to drink, Vegeta?"

I think for a second.

"Not much. A couple of vodka and lime shooters, and some wine, and some tequila from Goten, and some Jack Daniel's, and, er, I forget the rest."

"I thought as much. Your eyes aren't quite focused properly, you're walking really skew and you're doing the tango with Bulma."

"But I feel great! I feel fantastic! I feel…"

I clasp a hand over my mouth, as I gag.

"I feel sick." I say into my hand. Piccolo and Gohan decide to escort me to the side of the ship, and politely ignore me puking over the edge.

"Come, Vegeta. I think you should lie down." Says Piccolo, gently steering me to our cabin, Gohan following behind.

"I think it's a good idea. Lead the way." I say.

"I can't believe that you jumped out of that cake and kissed me like that."

"I thought it was about time that everyone knew. I wonder where my mother is, I haven't seen her since dinner last night."

"Maybe she fell overboard."

"Don't get my hopes up. She's probably too tired from fucking that dude."

"Oh, well. At least my folks are okay with it."

Trunks rested his head on Goten's shoulder, as they looked at the moon-kissed water.

"This was the best birthday ever."


	11. Together again

An: I will have to bid a temporary farewell to because I have exams…my finals! Only for the next week or so. Then I'll try update. But thanks so much for all the of the reviews yesterday. You guys have reminded me why I write and update again.

So, to answer many of your questions, the two Saiyans we love and adore are back together again!

Shout outs: (because I'm so nice)

Veggie's Boo: Welcome back! I missed you lots, you've always been a great reviewer. Thanks for returning to this little author.

Viper Vegeta: Thanks for the compliment, but I don't know how much longer I'll keep Vegeta in character. But I'm glad you're enjoying it and the next chappie is going to have tons of action.

Ozuma's girl: For you, I'd update for eternity! You'll get your action! Hang on! And if you think this story is nearly over…dream on! I'm going to unroll this a lot more. And you still owe me pics, my dear Ozuma!

Gutterball: I have got some stuff from ya, off to read it after this update. But did you tie a weight to Chichi before you pushed her over? I'ms ure you did. After all, you are an uber genius, much like myself…

Saiayn-hinote-demoness: Its no prob that you are a new comer, better late than never, right? Thanks for joining in, meet the ret of the reviewers, they are really very wonderful people…

Clarobell: I may not be the best…but thanks for the compliment, you make me blush! Nah, I'd say Camaro and Gutterball rank amongst the best. I love doing parties and reunions…much fun, yes?

Lenora: Piccolo is a VERY sexy green man…and doesn't a devil dressed Piccolo hold a certain appeal? Lets all bash Chichi until she's a bleeding hunk of harpy!

Onwards, fair readers!

Chapter eleven: Together again

Despite feeling like death warmed up the next day, I made the effort to drag myself out of bed, if only to get some breakfast. I slouched into the lounge, and was about to collapse onto a couch and grab a quick nap when I noticed that it was already occupied.

"You guys couldn't even make it to the damn bedroom," I mutter, as I walk past the sleeping Piccolo and Gohan. Trust me to get a horny Namek for a room mate. I'm still in my pants from last night, but they are slightly puke spattered. I change into my jeans, and pull on my sneakers. Never mind a shirt. I brush my teeth, then go out the cabin, stepping over bits of leather and a discarded pair of angel wings in the process.

"Morning, Vegeta."

I mumble, as I pour a big mug of coffee. Bulma tugs it away from me.

"That's bad for you. It'll just dehydrate you even more. Have a glass of water instead, and some fruit. And some dry toast will help stabilise your stomach. What time did you get to bed anyway?"

My head is resting on the table, and I mumble an answer.

"Four."

"But it's already eleven. Surely you got some sleep?"

"Went to bed at four. Slept at nine."

"Oh. No matter. We're docking at twelve, then we're flying home. If you want, I can drop you off at home, after I've dropped everyone else off."

"Sure. That would be nice." I ease a bit of toast into my mouth, my head still on the table. Bulma rubs my back, which is making me drowsy.

"Don't worry, Vegeta." She leans over, and whispers in my ear, so that no one else at the breakfast table can hear.

"Soon, you'll be back with Goku, and you'll be much better."

I blush, but I'm too tired to hide it. She laughs, as she gives me another slice of toast.

"Poor Vegeta."

"Yes, poor me. Where's the aspirin?"

I keep looking at the clock, and trying to pick up his energy signal. It seems kind of woolly at the moment. I don't think he's feeling too well. Maybe he had a little too much to drink. I cancelled training with Uub today, so that I can be here when Vegeta gets back. It's been horrible without him, I don't know what I'd do if he died. I hate to think about it, but he's eight years older than me, and he'll die before I do. I chase this depressing thought from my mind and decide to wait outside. I sit in the hammock that I put up last month. Its Vegeta's favourite spot at the moment; shady, comfy and relaxing. By about three, I finally sense him coming this way. With him, I can sense Bulma. At least its only her. They land on the lawn, and Vegeta gets out, looking rather ashen.

"Hey, Geta!" I resist the urge to sprint up to him and walk instead. He looks really glad to see me.

"Hey, Kaks," he opens his arms and I hug him tightly, looking over his shoulder to see Bulma, who was a weird smile on her face. I ignore it, and tighten my grip on Vegeta, who is hugging me back just as fiercely.

"I missed you so much," I whisper into his ear. He rests his head on my shoulder.

"I missed you too."

I let go of him, and he stumbles a little. He takes his bag out of the plane, and goes into the house. Bulma winks.

"Vegeta's a little dehydrated. Drank a bit much last night, and threw up a lot. He just needs some rest and care, which I know you can give him. "

"I will."

There's an awkward silence. I haven't seen her in almost four years, and there's so much I need to say. I feel she's the only one I could tell about my feelings for Vegeta, but I'm too shy to say anything.

"So, how are you, Goku?"

"I'm fine. And you?"

"Good. Trunks' party was awesome. Vegeta looked devilishly handsome in his vampire suit. I'll send you all the photos soon. I'm guessing that Vegeta's passed out on the couch, so I'll leave you to look after him. Bye, Goku."

"Bye, Bulma. It was nice seeing you again."

I watch her hop up into the pilots seat of her jet, and I wave at her. She waves back, then blasts off. I watch her leave, and then I go into the house.

I follow Vegeta's energy up to his room. At least he made it that far. I almost trip over his form in the doorway. He didn't quite make it to his bed. I pick him up from the floor, to carry him to his bed. He snuggles closer to me as I hold him, turning his body so that he can curl up to me. I put him down on the bed, but he moans when I put him down.

"Don't go."

He opens his eyes halfway, and looks at me imploringly. I smile, and sit next to him on the bed, and put my hand on his shoulder. He smiles, as his eyes close again. My hand travels up his shoulder, along his neck and into his hair. I stroke his hair, and he shifts closer to me. Then I realise that its getting cold, and he's only in a T-shirt and jeans. I get up, and pull a blanket over him, after I pull off his shoes. I'm reluctant to leave him. He's not quite asleep yet, and his hand moves along the bed, looking for me. His bed is a king size one, and there's enough space for me too. I go around to the other side of the bed, and I lie down behind him, and he turns to face me. His eyes are still closed, but his hand reaches out, and I take it.

"I'm so glad you're back, Geta. It's hell without you."

He just smiles, and his grip tightens. __


	12. Goku's confusion

An: I'm baaaaaaaaaaackkkkk! 

You wouldn't guess that I'm in the middle of finals, would you! But, despite having biology on Monday, it is my duty and privilege to update.

There is action for those that have been begging for it and after this comes something else. But I'm not giving it away! And I need creative Chichi 'solutions'! Those who have been with me since Goku's Priorities will know what I'm talking about!

Shout outs! (because without reviewers, this wouldn't be as rewarding)

Harukatenohu – thanks for joining in to this little community!

Saiyan Queen – here's the problem…I need a creative way of getting rid of her….any suggestions?

Goleta – Somehow, I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or nice, but you have always been one of my best and most loyal reviewers. And I was attacked by the sap bird when I wrote that.

Moonlight-6056 – I'm glad you like my humour, most people don't. It is a priceless line. Thanks!

Omega Weapon – You rock. Please don't die on me!

Viper-Vegeta – After your review for 'here's a letter' I realized that maybe its possible I have some talent for what I do…and you prompted me to update. You rock. Its that simple and amazing. Thank you for reminding me why I write.

Darkangel1327 – glad you like it!

Ozumas girl – pretty please send me those pics soon…I want to put them in my favourites gallery on deviant art as my gifts! Glad you like the sappy bits!

Veggie's boo – Kaks will eventually grow up and sort out his life…but not until the shit smashes into the spinning device.

Gutterball – hello there, beloved editor! I like the jersey style dunking…so that's one imaginative Chichi demise. Happy Halloween!

(sorry, everyone…private joke…)

saiyan-hinote-demoness – I'm back now…and thanks for the wishes. God knows I need them. I had to bring them back together, they need each other.

Lenora- Gohan got to peel Piccolo out of the devil suit, lucky swine.

Claroball – A short but sweet review! Thanks dude, I like the word aaw. I've been using it a lot in my other fic that's currently under wraps.

Wow…I didn't know I had so many reviewers….

Love you all!

Best review for chappie eleven:

_YAY,HALLELUJAH! MY PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED.I'M SOHAPPY THAT GOKU AND VEGETA ARE BACK!AND WHEN THEY ARE GONNA CONFESS THEIR FEELINGS? OH AND ONE MORE THING,CONGRATULATIONS!YOU ARE ONE OF MY FAVE AUTHORS.PLEASE UPDATE OR I'LL DIE TWICE!!___

_ - Omega Weapon (also wins the threat of suicide award)_

PS: You can find me on ! This story is being uploaded there…and I might just put up a little something there soon as I'm done with the current fic in my portfolio. Same name, same style…please guys…I need the page views. (Don't I _sound_ needy…) Chapter Twelve: Goku's confusion 

They both slouched into the house, after a long, tough day of training Uub. Goku flopped onto the couch, feeling tired, while Vegeta went to the kitchen to make snacks. Goku leaned back and looked up at the ceiling, while he waited for Vegeta to return. After about ten minutes, Vegeta came back with a tray bearing lots of sandwiches with different fillings, a plate of Oreos, chicken drumsticks, pizza slices and pasta salad. Goku grinned, and rubbed his hands in anticipation, as Vegeta set the tray down in front of them.

"This is great, Geta! How did you put something like this together so fast?"

Vegeta winked.

"My secret, Kaks. Dig in, I'm just going to bring drinks."

Goku didn't need to be coerced. He started munching, and Vegeta chuckled as he came back in with Fanta Orange, their favourite soft drink. Vegeta collapsed onto the couch next to him, and watched him eat.

"Aren't you gonna have any?" asked Goku, a string of pasta dangling out of his mouth. Vegeta shook his head.

"I'm okay. I'm gonna go shower anyway."

A short silence, while Goku finished off the food. Vegeta broke the quiet.

" You know, that brat Uub is getting stronger. I can feel it every time he lands a punch. "

"He's got a brutal sensei like you now, what do you expect?"

Vegeta shrugged, then stood up, rubbing his lower back with a slight grimace on his face.

"Fuck, my back's out again. It must have been that swing kick I got from Uub."

Goku swallowed his mouthful.

"I could put it back into place, if you want. I'm really good at that sort of thing."

"Sounds good to me. My old battle injuries get so bad that I can't sleep, if I don't fix them."

Goku shoved the last slice of pizza into his mouth, chewed and swallowed, then got up.

"You go and shower so long, and I'll get my stuff together, alright? Don't put a top on, otherwise it a waste of time taking it off."

Vegeta nodded, and strolled off to the shower, while Goku started digging around for his spare futon.

When Vegeta got back to the lounge, freshly showered, Goku had rolled out a futon with a sheet on it, and set a big blue glass bottle containing some sort of cream on the nearby coffee table. He was sitting on the arm of a chair, waiting.

"So, what do I do?" asked Vegeta, dressed just in sweatpants.

"Lie on your stomach on the futon, and just relax. I can't do anything if you're tense."

Vegeta did as he was told, pillowing his head on his arms and closing his eyes. Goku kneeled next to him and reached for the blue bottle. He twisted off the lid, put some in his hands, then started rubbing it into Vegeta's back.

"That smells good. What is it?" asked Vegeta, his voice slightly muffled by the futon.

"It's a cream I found a while ago down in the village. It's a muscle relaxer, made with crushed spearmint and some other herbs. I haven't had a reason to use it, but I thought it would be a good thing to have in case."

"Good planning, Kaks."

Goku grinned to himself. He loved having Vegeta's approval. He rubbed the cream right into Vegeta's back, and felt the smaller Saiyan relax under his fingers.

"Geta?"  
"Yeah?" murmured Vegeta, enjoying the pampering.

"Where does it hurt most?"

"Around my lower back."

Goku thought for a second. _I can't really do anything if I'm sitting next to him…I need to be above him. Oh, well, here goes. _

Goku carefully seated himself on the back of Vegeta's thighs, but put most of his weight onto his own legs. Goku blushed lightly, especially when Vegeta shifted against him.

"Er…you don't mind if I sit here, do you?"

Vegeta shook his head.

"Not at all. Whatever works best for you."

Goku took a deep breath, and looked up at the heavens, silently begging for self-control. He felt rather awkward, being this close physically to Vegeta, but he said he'd help, and Vegeta didn't mind, so it wasn't all that bad. The rain drumming on the roof was soothing.

He put more cream onto his hands, then started kneading Vegeta's sculpted back gently. He blushed an even brighter red when a rather large sigh came from Vegeta.

"Mmm…you're so good at this, Kaks."

"Uh, th-thanks."

Oh man! This is so awkward! I'm literally straddling him, and it doesn't help that I have feelings for the guy! How do I get myself into these situations?

Meanwhile, Vegeta was having thoughts of his own as Goku's hands worked all the muscular tension out, only to create another form of tension.

_Where did he learn to do this? Ooh, there he goes again! Right on my tail spot! I should have warned him…that's a serious erogenous zone on a Saiyan, with more nerve endings than any other part of the body, besides the groin. That's usually a place we allow only our lovers to touch. I'm being too hopeful though, if I think that I even have a tiny chance with him. It's taking all my self-control not to moan with the pleasure! The fool…he doesn't even have a clue what he's doing to me! This is absolutely gorgeous torture…_

Vegeta bit his lower lip and dug his nails into his fists as he tried to drag back his sanity, which was slowly being rubbed away unwittingly by Goku. His back so badly wanted to arch into the touch of the younger Saiyan. He didn't think he could stay so still and so quiet for much longer. He felt like an elastic band, being pulled further and further out all too slowly. Goku started relaxing, mistakenly thinking that this wasn't turning Vegeta on. He leaned lower, and increased the pressure, trying to coax the knots out of the muscles. Vegeta breathed in sharply through his nose, as he was getting pushed closer to breaking point.

Kakarot…don't you realise what you're doing to me? I want you so bad, every part of me is shrieking for you to want me, wishing that this means more to you than just a favour. I want so much more than this, and I don't know how much longer my resolve is going to stay intact. I'm starting to unravel…

Goku felt the shudders along Vegeta's back, and felt himself blushing again. He was starting to enjoy the close contact, and wanted to make it last. He noticed that there was a slight dip, a patch of skin a slightly darker colour than the rest of the tanned skin around it, in the centre of Vegeta's back, right above where his tail would have been. Vegeta seemed to shudder whenever this spot was touched. Goku was curious.

So, what would happen if I were to do this? 

He heated up his hands with ki, then really started kneading this little area, which was too much for Vegeta to bear, and he finally snapped.

"I can't take it any more! Come here!" 

Vegeta spun around onto his back, grabbed Goku by the shirt, pulled him down and took his lips as his own, finally letting out the moan that had been desperate to escape. Goku was taken completely by shock, especially now that he was straddling Vegeta's groin instead, and his body was right on top of Vegeta's. ****

Although…Goku wasn't complaining, as their bodies slid together. Goku's hands trailed down Vegeta's sides as their tongues met, sending jolts of blue-hot electricity down their spines. But inside Goku's brain, another battle was raging.

No, this isn't right! I shouldn't be doing this! He's a guy! He's my best friend! 

This is right! Would you stop thinking with your head and think with your heart instead?! You know that he would make you happy! You want this! You're responding to the kiss, aren't you? You can feel it…Chichi could never make you feel like this.

It's all about sex to Vegeta! You can't even give him a massage without him trying to screw you! 

The moans coming from Vegeta weren't helping. For a few, fragile moments, they broke contact, half-lidded ink oceans pouring into each other. Goku knew what he saw there…and it wasn't lust. There was something else there.

"Kakarot…" Vegeta gave the smallest of half smiles, before he brought their lips together, sighing as he did so, his legs wrapping around Goku's.

**I don't care what you have to say anymore! This feels right!**

Goku's morality snapped back at his heart like a barbed wire whip.

No, it doesn't! You could never have a relationship with him! He's so independent! He doesn't want nor need anyone. He's just desperate for sex. 

As though to support this argument, Goku felt Vegeta's one hand trying to untie the knot in his sash, while the other stroked his tail spot, making white spots dance in front of his eyes. He shivered with pleasure when Vegeta's tongue stroked his throat. How could something that felt so good be wrong?

**I don't care. His eyes say that he loves me!**

His eyes? Ha! That says nothing! He'll never say that he loves you! And what about your friends? What would they say? What would you tell them? That you slept with Vegeta?

Vegeta's back arched, driving their hips closer together, bringing Goku closer to his limits. Even Goku was moaning, especially when Vegeta kissed him again.

You can't love him. It's a stupid crush.

**Yes, I can love him! He can love me! **

You're just another person for him to dominate. Can't you see that?! You need someone with your personality, not someone that is a complete opposite! It can't work…you know it can't. Break it off now, before it's too late. He can't love you properly. You can't love him. he's a friend, not a lover.

But…what the hell is 'loving properly'? There is no such thing! He's been so loving, why is this wrong? I don't understand!__

Your heart will get broken in the long run. You know it will. And he'll understand. You both just got a little carried away, that all. End it now, before you do something you'll regret in the morning. Make some excuse, any will do. Before he can break your heart.

Goku's heart sighed as it lost the battle to his morality. He felt so confused. Maybe it would be for the better. Why ruin a great friendship with a relationship? But, it felt so right in some ways and so wrong in others. Goku didn't know what to do. But he did what seemed logical at the time.


	13. Acid Tongue

An- new format! Do you like it? Tell me if it works, and I'll put all the stories out like this from now on. 

I'm halfway through my exams, and doing okay, thanks for all the goodwill you guys have sent, it really does help!

So, yes, this resolves the evil cliffhanger I left you with last time…and you know that I don't let things go well for long, well, those that have been with me since back then.

There was a one shot, when Vegeta meets Claudia's killers, and it was out of , but they took it down in six hours and banned me for two weeks! So, I'm not taking that risk. So, if you want it, if you're one of the big readers of "Goku's Priorities" then send me an email, and I'll reply with an attachment called "Vegeta meets the reviewers".

Thanks!

Shout outs to the fantastic and wonderful people who read this little story:

**Elenek:** Thanks for the tip. The link is www. Zogeta. Deviantart. Com (take away all the capitals) And your wish will come true here…no worries.

**Veggie's boo**: Such a long review! And there can be a reunion. Anyone who would like to be involved in Chichi's inevitable demise, leave me a note in your review. And a certain ninja with a kitana shall return!

**Katchan:** Welcome back! I know, I like that line too. And things aren't always happy in the lives of confused Saiyans… and it makes me happy that you look forward to updates!

**Lenora:** Goku's morality…sounds like Chichi, doesn't it?

**Gutterball:** (staring at pictures) mmmmmm…..pictures….just dropped more stuff in your inbox!

**Ozuma's girl** – Woah…that's a lot of updates! And I can't wait to see the preggers Vegeta! Cuz that's cute! No, everybody, that doesn't happen in this story.

Thanks for all the uplifting reviews!

Review award for chapter 12:

**throttles Goku's morality SHUT UP AND LET THE BOY GET LAID! more more more more more more more more more!**

---Lenora (also wins the honesty award)

Chapter Thirteen: Acid tongue 

Goku pulled away from Vegeta, untangled himself and moved away from him.

"No, I can't, Vegeta."

Vegeta propped himself up on his elbows, his face confused.

"Why? What's wrong?"

Goku stood up and Vegeta watched him, wondering why Goku had broken off what was a brilliant kiss.

"This isn't right. I'm worried what the others will think. And I'm still married to Chichi. We can't, Geta."

Vegeta started backing away, glaring at Goku as he got to his feet. "Are you serious? You mean to tell me that you care **more** about what others think than about your own emotions?"

His voice was dangerously soft. Goku could see that Vegeta was getting angrier with each passing second.

Goku looked helpless. "Geta…"

"Don't use that name, don't you fucking **dare**! There you stand, ripping my heart into shreds and you have the audacity to use that term of endearment!"

Goku looked like he'd been slapped.

"Why won't you understand, Vegeta? I just can't. I don't think Gohan and Goten would approve, or Trunks, for that matter."

"That's a pathetic excuse, Kakarot! What makes you think that I care about what others think? You know what they asked me when I was at that party last weekend? They asked if we've set a wedding date yet! They suspect it already! Two guys, living alone together in a forest, what are they supposed to think? And in any case, Goten and Trunks are a couple! Gohan and Piccolo are already mated! What the hell is wrong with you?! Why do you care so much about what other people think!? Why does it matter!?"

"Vegeta…"

Vegeta stamped his foot in irritation. "No, Kakarot! You listen to me for once! If they cared so much, they would have come to find you! They would have tracked you down and come to see you! But they didn't. They're all so self absorbed in their own pathetic little worlds and problems, they've forgotten that you're even alive. You've been gone before, what's different now? But **I** came to find you. **I** wanted your company, **I** wanted to be with you. And, surprise, **I fell in love with you!**"

Goku's jaw dropped, as he stared at Vegeta, whose voice was starting to crack a little.

"But then you do this, and tear my heart to bits. You care so much about what other people think that you can't even see what's in front of you! _Me_, Kakarot. I'm standing here. I care about you more than they do; I'm willing to die for you, willing to kill for you. What am I supposed to think? I thought you felt the same. The way you were kissing me back like that, I thought it was mutual. But I see now that it isn't. I'm just not good enough for you, am I?"

"Wait a minute –"

Vegeta interrupted him, his anger gettingthe best of him.

"I won't take this, Kakarot! Your body says different to what you're telling me! Your body responded to my kiss! You were enjoying it, don't lie! Your ki started spiking, for fuck's sake! Why don't you even want to try!? Why do you insist that you care about the others? They just need you to save their skins if some one invades the Earth!"

"That's not true!"

Vegeta balled his fists, and started backing away from Goku, his voice a harsh rasp.

"You hate the truth, don't you? How bitterly ironic. You, the so-called defender of truth, and you can't accept it when you hear it. How about this one? Chichi has a boyfriend, Kakarot! He was at Trunks' party! They were making out in front of every one! She doesn't think you're coming home! No one does. You've left them again, just like you did all those years ago. Maybe they _wouldn't_ think that if you came to visit. But you feel so damn guilty about leaving that you won't do anything to change their perceptions!"

Goku slumped down onto a couch, shaking his head slowly.

"No…"

Vegeta allowed his anger to take over, not keeping his tongue under control. "And here I am, the one person that loves you so unconditionally, the one person that would do anything for you, who accepts you for who you really are, under that exterior, the person that loves the Kakarot who's too afraid to follow his own heart! And you won't love me just because I happen to be male, the same as you! **Your fucking earth-bound morality is getting in the way! Like it always has! Your friends won't die for you, but I will! Yet they matter more! Why are you lying to yourself like this!?**"

"I am following my heart, Vegeta! This is wrong!"

"Why, Kakarot!? You can't even tell me why!"

Goku buried his face in his hands_Because we'll break each other's hearts…Can't you see I've already taken a knife to yours? _

"Vegeta, just…don't."

"Don't what? Don't allow myself to feel anything for you? I must just swallow my heart and ignore how my body and soul want you so much? This is all because you won't let me love you! Do you think that I'm incapable of love? That I'm not pure enough for you? We've been together for almost five months, Kakarot! Can't you see that I'm a different person? Can't you understand that this is killing me? I can't believe that you're doing this!"

Vegeta shut his eyes tightly, and felt his anger come to the surface.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

Goku stood up, and stared at Vegeta, his mind full of commotion, the thoughts crowding his mind and making it hard to concentrate.

I don't know what to do Geta

I'm scared…

Don't leave me

I can't do this all without you

I can't do this to you

But I am

Please Geta

Please don't go I need you

I don't know why I'm doing this to you

I don't know how to cope

I don't know how to love you

I want to so much

I don't know if I can return your love

But it's so hard

When I've never been loved like this before

Loved so absolutely

I don't know how to love you back

I want you

Please give me a chance to make it right, Geta

My fears are holding me back

I don't want to hurt you

Don't leave me like everyone else did….

The thoughts were chasing and tumbling over in Goku's brain as his mind jammed. He just couldn't get the words out, like they were cemented into his brain, refusing to move, like shoving Shenron through a cat flap. Why was it all going so wrong? He took a step closer to Vegeta.

Vegeta snarled.

"Get away from me! WHAT HAVE I GOT TO DO TO MAKE YOU LOVE ME!?"

Vegeta stormed out of the room, and ran upstairs to his bedroom, grabbed his suitcase out of a cupboard and dumped it onto the bed. Goku stayed in the lounge, his hand stretched out towards where Vegeta had been standing, feeling sick and sore and sad. Then he went upstairs to follow Vegeta.

Vegeta wiped his eyes with the back of his hand as he pulled his stuff out of the drawers, cupboards and shelves and chucked it all his suitcase; feeling angry and sad and depressed all at the same time.

"Look, Vegeta, you've gotta understand!"

"What the hell is there to understand, clown!?"

_I'm wishing that I'd never fallen in love with the third class idiot in the first place._ He crammed in as much as he could so that he wouldn't have to come back. He pulled on an orange long sleeve shirt, then tore it off. Not this one…Kakarot had bought it for him the other day. He pulled on another shirt instead. He wasn't coming back here. How could he return to this place? He loved it so much, yet, everything had changed. This home that had been the happiest place he'd ever been in. This little home, which they'd made their very own, **together**. Only to fall in love with some one just to be told that everyone else's opinion matters more. Vegeta had guessed what Goku was thinking. _The third class bastard is too scared to even try…_

'Vegeta…wait. Just let me explain!"

But Vegeta ignored him as he slammed the suitcase closed, dragged it off the bed, and stormed downstairs, Goku still trying to keep up with him.

"Vegeta, don't leave…" Goku bit his lower lip, the tears burning his eyes. Vegeta kept going towards the door, keeping his face turned away from Goku.

I'll be damned if I'll let you see me cry.

"I'm going, whether you like it or not, Kakarot. I can't be in love with some one that doesn't love me back. It's all gone now."

"But, Vegeta –"

Vegeta dropped the suitcase, and lashed out at Goku, his anger, his hurt and his pain whirling together to try and protect him in a gold aura, his emotions running too high and out of control for him to think clearly.

"ALL I EVER DID WAS LOVE YOU! ALL I EVER DID WAS TRY TO BE WHO YOU WANTED ME TO BE! AND THEN YOU HAVE THE FUCKING **AUDACITY** TO TURN AROUND AND WORRY MORE ABOUT WHAT PEOPLE WILL THINK! OR IS THERE SOMETHING ELSE, KAKAROT? **ARE YOU JUST A FUCKING COWARD!? TOO FUCKING SCARED TO EVEN TRY!"**

Goku also turned super Saiyan, his anger getting to him. He was scared, yes, scared to love Vegeta, scared to make another mistake and hurt the best friend he had, but Vegeta wasn't even going to hear him out, unless he yelled. And if that was what was necessary…

"I AM NOT A COWARD! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S RUNNING AWAY! NOT ME!"

"WHAT?! YOU **WANTED** TO KISS ME! YOUR BODY WANTED TO, BUT YOUR MIND IS TOO CONCERNED WITH YOUR FUCKING REPUTATION!"

"SHUT UP, VEGETA! LISTEN TO ME!"

"NO, I WON'T! YOU WON'T EVEN GIVE ME A CHANCE TO LOVE YOU!"

Vegeta and Goku were standing two metres apart yelling at each other, trying to drown each other out, trying to be heard, their super Saiyan bodies crackling with energy, their tempers getting more and more out of control.

"YOU WON'T EVEN GIVE ME A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN!"

"I HEARD ALL I NEEDED TO HEAR!"

"FUCK IT, VEGETA! ALL I SAID WAS THAT – "

"YOU CARE TOO MUCH ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS WHO DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU UNLESS THEY'RE BEING THREATENED! "

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"AND THEY MIGHT HATE YOU IF YOU EVEN DARED TO LOVE ME!"

"STOP IT!"

"AND YOU'RE TOO SCARED TO EVEN LOVE ME! YOU THINK THAT I CAN'T LOVE YOU ENOUGH! HOW COULD SOMEONE LIKE **ME** BE CAPABLE OF LOVE? I'LL NEVER BE FUCKING GOOD ENOUGH FOR HOLY KAKAROT!"

"VEGETA!"

"BUT YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME! YOU'RE DESTROYING ME FROM THE INSIDE! YOU WON'T GIVE US A CHANCE!"

"I DO CARE ABOUT YOU, VEGETA!"

" NO, YOU FUCKING DON'T! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR LITTLE IMAGE OF BEING A HERO! BUT YOU WERE MY HERO! I LOVED THE KAKAROT THAT NO ONE ELSE KNEW ABOUT! DAMMIT, KAKAROT, I LOVED YOU FOR WHO YOU ARE, NOT FOR WHAT THEY WANT YOU TO BE! I KNOW YOU'RE JUST MAKING STUPID EXCUSES JUST TO GET OUT OF A RELATIONSHIP! **BUT I LOVE YOU MORE THAN YOU'LL EVER UNDESTAND!**"

Vegeta wiped his sleeve across his eyes, and picked up his suitcase. Goku didn't even bother to wipe away his tears, as they curved down his cheeks. They stared at each other, red rimmed eyes begging for answers, chests heaving slightly from all their yelling, as they slowly bled out of super Saiyan.

"You can't leave me, Vegeta. We can work this out."

Vegeta turned and faced the door.

"What is there to work out? You won't love me. I can't stop loving you. I guess it just wasn't meant to be, Kakarot."

"Vegeta…please…"

"Just…leave me. You've done enough damage, isn't it enough? Or do you need to shred my soul as well as my heart? Just let me go and hurt in peace."

Vegeta pulled the door open, and went out into the lashing rain.

Goku stared through the open doorway, heard the slamming of doors, the revving of Vegeta's car, a screech of tires. Then he was gone.

Goku fell to his knees and hung his head, his arms wrapped around himself.

"Vegeta…come back…"


	14. Prideblind rage

An: Aawww…gush gush gush! So many reviews for one little story! (Yes, I consider eleven reviews a lot!) And its good to see that people were actually reading the other Bulma and Vegeta story I wrote. I thought that one was hopeless! Big thanks to all that did. 

Those who want the sub-chapter to _Goku's Priorities_, just leave me a note in your review that you want it, and your email address somewhere so that I can mail it out to you. However, it's just easier if you send me an email with a blank attachment. My email (and I hope doesn't screw it up here) is for those who aren't registered users and can't see my email on 

Hehe, about the name change…the other name was just too bulky. I think this is better. Agree? Disagree? Let me know!

I'm still busy with my exams but there is always time to update! Ack! I've got geography soon. And next Friday, I graduate! Whoo hoo!!!

****

**Shout outs: **(because you are such wonderful people)

**Omega Weapon**: I don't do lemons…but I'm glad I left you speechless. And I really don't want anyone's death on my conscience so here's an update! Ps: love the email addy…

**Viper-Vegeta**: Zogeta bursts into evil laughter hah! Cliffies! Gotta love them…and you really are such a warm reviewer. It does my heart good to know that I have such talent, as you say. Don't fall off the edge of your seat…you might hurt yourself, and I like my reviewers to stay intact.

**Dark Angel: **You might have to wait a little while…and you'll see why at the end of this chapter.

**Shi Rurouni of the Aphrodisiac:** I'm quite tired of all the Kakarrot clichés and the Vegeta expectations, so I'll put a fresh spin on it, but I'm chuffed that you loved it despite the OOC.

**Ozuma's girl**: Don't hit them! That'll just piss them off, the poor bastards. But after being assaulted by so many updates, I had no choice but to update!

**Katchan: **Ah, Katchan, it's so good to have you back. SO many reviewers dumped me after Goku's Priorities because I wasn't writing G/V for a little while. Maybe it's a sign that this is my strength, no? Grab your plushies and hold on to them. You might need to give them hugs in a few minutes. I want a plushie!

**Veggie's Boo: **They took the fic down because it apparently didn't count as a real story, or some crap like that, and I got booted off for two weeks. If you check the author notes for Pickles and Vegetables, you'll see exactly when it happened because I couldn't update, much to the reviewers dismay. And you didn't overreact at all. I want people to get pissed with Kakarrot for a change because I'm sick of making him all sappy and the permanent victim of evil bastard Vegeta. Woah, long shout out…but you deserve it.

**Gutterball: **Grrr…I knew I should have sent mail to both addys! Anyway, I have a prezzie for you, so I'll send it now…it's 8am South African time, let's see what time you'll get it. And I'll send you a bandage as well. **And** I'll kick Vegeta into kissing it (and you) better…

**Clarobell: **No, there is a sad lack of elastic bands. I like them. They make great weapons. Let's see if your prophecy comes true.

**Moonlight 6056: **I dunno…but it makes a nice backdrop. And I claim rights to manipulate the best Saiyans in existence! For I am a fanfic writer! Bwahahahahaha

Review award for chapter 13 

_You just had to leave it there, didn't you. I was on the edge of my seat at the end, then I realised that THE BLOODY CHAPTER RAN OUT! IT FINISHED! You...you...MEANIE! I really applaud your talent with the written word, but I think you are just too good at evil nasty clifhangers like that! You can so bet that I'll be waiting with baited breath for the next one, Bet on it!_

_ - Viper-Vegeta (who also wins the I-hate-cliffies award)_

Okay, this is starting to sound like a chat room…everyone, grab your tissues (at least, I hope I can bring you to tears) and lets go!

Chapter Fourteen: Pride-blind rage 

"Fucking asshole. Bastard! I HATE HIM!"

Vegeta sped along the road hugging the mountainside, barely able to see in the thick rain. It was monsoon season, and the rain was too heavy to be driving through. He swiggedback a bottle of vodka he had brought from Trunks' party, which he'd dug out of his suitcase. He didn't know where he was driving, nor did he care. The further he got away from the first person to break his heart, the better.

"Fuck, it hurts…I'd rather take a beam through the chest than this…it's not fair."

He didn't care any more that the tears were slipping down his face unchecked. He didn't care that his headlights were off, he didn't care that his safety belt wasn't on, he didn't care that he was going 180 miles along a narrow, slippery road that had a steep drop on one side into the forest. He didn't care anymore about anything. His life had shrunk to the pain of a broken heart and nothing more. He took another deep drink of vodka, feeling worse with each gulp, but at least the nausea counterbalanced the pain.

"Fuck you, Kakarot. Look what you've done to me, you prick."

Vegeta put his foot right down on the accelerator, forcing even more life from the engine and making the V12 sports car leap forward like an uncaged panther.

He knew he was drunk. He knew what he was doing was dangerous and stupid. But it didn't matter anymore.

"Serve him right if something happens to me. Like he'll care. Kakarot, the world's greatest hero, and the biggest bastard on it too."

Another gulp of vodka.

"Stupid, clumsy, idiotic, greedy, infuriatingly childish, beautiful, kind, caring, great Kaks…"

Vegeta nearly choked on a sob, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly, a fresh wave of tears seeping out of his eyes. He scrunched up his eyes, the rain from his soul dripping onto his lap.

"Why won't anybody let me love them…?"

Vegeta didn't see the sharp turn in the road going around the mountain, too occupied by his tears. There was a ripping of metal as Vegeta drove right through the barrier and over the edge; the car seemed to hover for a second, then plunged nose first down the embankment, a sickening crunch of metal as the bonnet connected with the side of the hill, crumpling like paper. The black car tumbled down the hill, cartwheeling and bouncing, Vegeta trapped inside. He couldn't summon up the energy to fly out. Even if he could, the car was moving too fast for him to do anything. Instead, he screamed as the car became more crushed with each crunch against the side of the mountain. He was flung about inside, almost going through the glass, his body like that of a limp rag doll, tossed around as though by a giant. The car finally landed on it's roof amongst the tops of the trees, Vegeta still inside, but quiet now. He lay dead still, blood oozing down his face, limbs at unnatural angles, ki ebbing away. Silently, an alarm in the car went off, and a computer screen in the emergency room of Capsule Corp was flashing red.

Bulma's cell phone rang, and she picked it up, turning down the volume on her television with the remote. She was enjoying take-away sushi in bed and wasn't pleased at being interrupted.

"Miss Briefs?" asked a slightly nasal voice.

"Yes?"

"This is Maurice, from the Monitoring Centre. We've just got an emergency signal from one of our cars."

"So? What's so important about this one? Usually you guys can deal with it without my help."

"Yes, ma'am, but we thought this particular vehicle might be of importance to you."

Bulma's blood suddenly went cold. She remembered now…there was a list of cars that were on special alert. These cars belonged to her family and friends, and she was to be alerted if the black box inside them sent out an alarm, similar to the SOS signal sent out by airplane black boxes. Her heart seemed to contract. _Please let it be a false alarm, please…let it be a mix up…_

"Which car is it?"

Her first worry was Trunks. He's already been a couple of accidents, but he's always come out fine. Yet…

"It's the black V12 Dodge Viper, ma'am, currently registered to your ex-husband, Vegeta."

She was silent for a moment. _Vegeta? In an accident? _Something very large seemed to be stuck in her throat, but she pulled herself together. She could panic later. Right now, she needed to keep her head clear. She already started pulling her shoes on, phone tucked between her ear and shoulder.

"Have you alerted the paramedics?"

"Yes, they are on their way there."

"Where is it?"

She grabbed her capsule box, ran into the corridor, down to the elevator and was already pressing the button.

"In the Drakensberg Mountains. The G56 area."

"Got it. Thanks, Maurice."

Bulma snapped her phone shut, and got into the elevator, pressing the ground floor button, her heart thumping and making her feel sick. She looked down at the floor as the doors hissed shut.

"Please, God, let him be okay. Please let him be okay," she whispered.

A tear was lost amongst the threads of the blue carpet.

"Man, that was quite a fall."

The helicopter pilot let down an engineer on a harness to the car, it's trashed form balanced precariously on a few branches. The medical people were all waiting on the road. It wasn't raining as hard now, but a wind had come up, making it hard for the pilot to hold the helicopter in place. The plan was for the engineer to attach a clamp to the car so that they could lift it onto the road, instead of trying to work amongst the treetops.

The engineer tried to find a secure place to attach the clamp, but no luck. He decided that the only place that would be acceptable was the middle of the chassis. He carefully clamped it on, and sent a signal to the pilot. Slowly, the pilot started rising, and the rope became taut. The car groaned as it was lifted, but it didn't seem too secure. Gravity seemed to be clawing at the car, making it bend and begin cracking. The pilot continued to lift upwards, but gravity and the wind were against him.

There was the screech of metal tearing, and the body of the car came away, falling into the trees, Vegeta going with it.

"Oh, shit!" yelled the pilot, as he quickly flew a short distance away and dumped the chassis of the car some where else. He came back, and let down the engineer, who negotiated his way through the branches of the trees. He landed on the ground, and walked over to the wreck that remained. He saw an arm hanging out the side, the skin torn and the clothes tattered. When he saw Vegeta, he had to choke back the bile that jumped up his throat.

He unclipped his walkie-talkie, not taking his eyes off Vegeta.

"Sir, you'd better send the medics down here. With a body bag."

Bulma landed on the narrow road, her one-seater jet landing perfectly in the middle of it, a short distance away from the ambulances. She hopped out before it finished powering down, and ran up to the nearest paramedic.

"What happened here?" she demanded.

The tall paramedic turned to face her, his blood red jacket seeming to grate against Bulma's already tense nerves.

"Well, ma'am, it seems that the car went through the metal barrier and down the side of the hill. We've sent down some paramedics with a stretcher to bring him up. The car was totally written off. We tried to lift it, but it fell apart. What is your relation to the victim?"

Bulma didn't like that word.

"He's my ex-husband and close friend. He'll survive, I know he will."

The paramedic looked at her sadly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but there is a very great chance that he might not be alive."

Bulma pulled away from him.

"But there's still a small chance that he might be alive! Until I see his body, he's alive. I refuse to believe that he's dead."

Where am I? What's wrong with my body? Why isn't it responding? Why can' t I move? What happened? I remember falling, I remember screaming, but I can't remember anything else. I hear voices…they sound worried. Why are they worried? What's happening to me?

_His body…it's so…mangled. I don't know how else to describe it. He looks dead, but the paramedics have found a heartbeat. They say that there's still a chance for him. Oh god, its horrible…how did this happen? I'm trying so hard to not lose control, but I'm so scared for him. I don't care that I'm crying. He's lost so much blood. I overheard a paramedic say that they can't find a blood match for him. He needs blood, but none of our human blood is going to work. There's only one person that can help you, Vegeta. Please, Goku, you have to be at home…_

There was a slamming of ambulance doors. Sirens screeched through the night, carrying a broken Prince who was on a knife's edge between life and death.

Goku was curled up on the couch crying silently when his phone started ringing. He didn't feel like answering it, but something in his head told him to. He got up and picked up the phone.

"Yeah?" he said moodily.

"Goku! It's Bulma!"

Goku's eyes widened as he heard Bulma's voice. It sounded like she'd been crying.

"Bulma? Is everything okay? What's wrong?"

A sob on the other side.

"It's V-V-Vegeta. He's d-dying, Goku! He's DYING!" Bulma felt her whole body shake, her hand over her eyes as she slid down the wall.

"WHAT?!"

Goku felt like he'd just been thrown into a swimming pool with weights on his feet. For some reason, he felt deaf, and everything seemed to be moving differently. Time seemed warped, and he felt dizzy, like he was suffocating. Bulma was stammering, as Vegeta was wheeled past her into surgery, doctors shouting and nurses rushing around.

"He was in a c-c-car accident, drove off a c-cliff. It's awful, Goku, there's so much b-b-blood all over him and he needs your blood, the paramedics say he's going to d-d-die, they can't save him, you have to come!"

"Just hold on, Bulma, I'm coming!"

Goku let go of the phone and had teleported before it even hit the ground.

Goku found himself in a corridor of the Koala City General Hospital. Bulma thudded into him, throwing her arms around him. She buried her face in his jersey, her shoulders shaking.

"Goku! You're here! It's terrible! They're trying to save him, he's in surgery, but they need Saiyan blood, and you're the only one that can save him, please Goku, you've gotta!"

She looked up at him, her eyes red. Goku nodded, feeling nauseous with fear.

"Take as much as possible. I owe Vegeta this."

Bulma found a nurse to take blood from Goku, and for once, he took a needle without a single word, no theatrics. He took several needles, actually. He gave up four litres of blood, which just made him feel a little dizzy, nothing more. The nurse carried it away, and Goku sat next to Bulma in the corridor, leaning back against the wall, eyes closed, as he tried to reach Vegeta telepathically. But there was no response, which scared Goku. He turned to look at Bulma, who was blowing her nose. She looked so anxious. Goku wanted to throw up.

This was all his fault, he thought, as he rubbed his fingers along the plasters on his inner arm from the injections. He'd driven Vegeta to do this; he'd made Vegeta reckless. He tried to sense Vegeta's ki, but it was so _weak_. Like a candle in the middle of the endless desert night. A single tiny star lost in the cold cosmos of the universe. Not the blazing fire that it usually was. Not the centre of the solar system, the way Goku remembered it. Nothing more than a flickering glow amongst all the dying energy Goku felt in the hospital. There were average **humans** here who had stronger energy!

Goku felt himself slowly letting go of his inhibitions. He put his head on Bulma's shoulder and cried. _I'm so sorry, Geta._


	15. Aftermath

AN: Just when I thought the reviewers loved me….now, I'm not so sure I want to update. Apparently, I'm a crap author again. 

No matter.

Anyway, moving VERY swiftly along…

Shout outs:

**Shi Rurouni: **I know I'm not that original…and I know that I'm not the first to do something different. But I am working on something new and different. And have you ever seen a car accident? I claim artistic licence. Anyway, please don't ditch the story. Well, you can if you want…but it would be nice if you didn't.

**Veggie's boo: **yikes! I'm sorry! Just give me some time, this will all be resolved! I'll add it on as a sub-chapter to "Goku's Priorities", since that's where it belongs. I'm just worried that they delete the entire story…but, hey, what's the loss of 120 reviews? Glad you like the name change. I hope to be your favourite author again some time soon!

**Katchan: **I wonder what the graduation song sounds like…I'm really honoured that I moved you to tears, although I suspect that you might be saying that to coddle my ego. But thanks for the thought. It brightened up my day.

**Gutterball: **Ah, Kakarrot-lovin'…indeed the ambrosia of the gods, ne? I sent you another prezzie, don't know if you got it. It was attached to a long-ass email comprising of two day's worth of email and a word document? I sent it to both email addys, hope it works.

**Viper-Vegeta: **Don't worry, I'm not offended at all, promise. And you wouldn't be reading and being touched by the writing if I suck, so that's good to know. Chibi Vegeta, I'm really, really sorry…gomen.

**Clarobell: **Okaaayyyyy….that it is just weird. But, admittedly, it could taste good.

**Lenora: **You know I won't let him die…but that doesn't mean that things are going to be easy.

Review award for chapter 14: 

OMG! This is so sniff sad! I just wanna sob go hug Geta all blows nose better, and if he dies, I just wanna cook him over a nice cough big sniff fire so that I can feast on his fresh sob sob sob juicy flesh! ...but I hope he survives of course! So, what do you think? Do I win the most cannaibalistic review award? hehehe. Update soon plz!

_ ---Clarobell (who wins the I'm-a-sick-but-lovable-puppy award as well as the I-eat-Saiyan-flesh award)_

_"My friend you would not tell with such zest to children desperate for some ardent glory,_

_the old lie:_

_Dulce et Decorum est pro patricia mori"_

_(it is sweet and honourable to die for your country)_

Chapter fifteen: Aftermath 

Three hours later, the surgeon straightened up after bending over to cut, stitch and repair the body on the operating table. He nodded at a nearby nurse.

"That's all we can do right now. He's at least stable."

The nurses nodded, and wheeled Vegeta away, off to ICU, the intensive care unit. Bulma and Goku were allowed in to see him after about half an hour. When they walked in, they both stared, Bulma giving a little gasp of horror, Goku staring and wishing that this was just a nightmare that would go away with the night.

He'd heard that it was bad, but he'd had no idea. Both of Vegeta's long legs were in casts, as well as his left arm. He had a neck brace on, and there was a long, ugly cut down the right side of his face. There were two drips in his right arm, and his face was badly bruised, one eye swelled shut. Some of his hair had been shaved to get to cuts on his scalp. He had a long one along the left side his scalp, about six inches long and half an inch wide, amongst others. Bulma had her hands over her mouth, her head shaking slowly, almost in disbelief. Vegeta only had pants on, his chest swathed with even more bandages. He looked so helpless. And all the tubes…he was hooked up to various machines, a steady beep coming from the one, another that monitored his breathing rate. One kept his heart beating. He had an oxygen mask over his mouth as well. Goku felt another wave of nausea. _This isn't happening…this can't be happening…_

"Bulma, I'm gonna go fetch Dende. Or a senzu bean. Something! I can't just leave him like this! It's my fault he's this way!"

Before Bulma could ask, he was gone. She felt confused.

"Why is it Goku's fault?"

Goku arrived at the Temple, looking around desperately.

"Dende! Where are you?!"

A gruff voice came out of the shadows. "He isn't here."

Goku spun around, and saw Piccolo leaning against a pillar.

"Why?"

"He's gone to Namek for a pilgrimage. He'll be back next month."

"What?! But I need him now! Vegeta's in hospital and needs to be healed! For crying out loud, Piccolo! This is urgent!"

Piccolo's face softened, and he walked up to Goku.

"I'm sorry, Goku. Dende has gone to get his powers regenerated. He can't heal indefinitely without a visit home every year. As far as I know, he won't have his powers for another two weeks."

"I guess I'll have to go visit Korin then."

Goku started walking towards the edge of the Temple, but Piccolo put his hand on Goku's shoulder.

"Goku, I'd like to see Vegeta. If that's okay with you. He's also my friend."

Goku nodded, feeling worse. He didn't realise that so many people cared about Vegeta. Bulma was utterly distraught, even Piccolo was showing some emotion. He didn't even want to know what Trunks was going to think. What was he going to tell the others? _Yeah, sorry guys, I upset Vegeta and its my fault he had an accident…oops, my bad, hehehe?_

Goku landed in Korin's Tower, and called for the wise cat.

"What are you doing here at this time of night, Goku? It's eleven!"

Korin had his little blue nightcap on, which kept falling in front of his eyes. He leaned on his cane, and looked up at Goku.

"Hi, Korin, I really need a senzu bean. Vegeta's severely injured, and he needs one. I know it's late at night, but it's urgent!"

Korin yawned.

"My apologies, Goku. Yajirobe ate them all while sleep walking last week. The soonest we can have them ready is in three weeks. Besides, if you were to use one, he'd heal with drips and machinery inside him. The best thing to do would be to let him heal on his own, until he is able to walk, then have the dragon fix him up totally, better than the senzu beans or Dende ever could. I know it sounds terrible, Goku, but this is for the best. "

Goku nodded sadly, and put looked over his shoulder at Piccolo.

"Guess we'd better get going then. Bye, Korin."

The fluffy white cat looked up at Goku.

"Look after Vegeta for us."

"Will do. Come, Piccolo."

Goku and Piccolo reappeared by Vegeta's bed, and Goku watched Piccolo's face change when he saw Vegeta. It went from blank to sympathetic surprisingly quickly for him.

"What happened?"

"He drove off a cliff in his Viper. The doctor said that he had a really high blood alcohol level. He was practically hammered drunk. What I can't understand is why he'd drink so much. He hardly drinks at parties, and except for the occasional glass of wine with meals, he doesn't drink otherwise. He's a light social drinker, because he knows how badly it affects him. Something must have upset him really badly," said Bulma, looking over Vegeta's still form, his chest dropping with each exhalation.

She turned to Goku.

"Do you know what upset him? I know that he's always been such a hothead, getting angry too easily and going totally overboard. But still…he's never gotten drunk on purpose before. They found an empty vodka bottle in the wreckage, and a packed suitcase. He was coming from your house, Goku."

This woman is far too perceptive…I'm not ready to tell them the truth yet. I mean, I can't just say that Vegeta kissed me and I got freaked out and acted like a total idiot!

"I'd rather not say why."

"Oh, so it does have something to do with you."

Oops.

"I didn't say that!"

"Goku, you're a hopeless liar. You always have been. Spit it out. What happened between you and Vegeta? And if you won't tell us, then you can explain it to Trunks," said Piccolo.

The Namek and Bulma had Goku cornered. Strangely enough, in spite of her height, Bulma was just as intimidating as Piccolo. Goku looked from one stern face to the other, and gulped.

"I don't think Vegeta would want any one to know…"

"Vegeta isn't in a condition to really care about that sort of thing. Dammit, Goku, the guy is on life support! He's got thirty-four fractures, seventy-nine stitches in total, a concussion and more injuries than I can count on two hands, and I want to know why he was out driving in the middle of a fucking storm, drunk out of his massive mind! You said or did something to set him off. **What was it**?"

Goku looked at the floor.

"I broke his heart."

"You what?" Piccolo's eyebrow ridges went up.

"He kissed me, and I freaked out, and said some things that I shouldn't have. There. You happy now?"

"No. Why did you freak out? Don't you like him the same way?" Bulma asked.

Goku froze. The question hit him like a slap to the face.

"I do. I just didn't see any chance of a relationship working out. And I didn't think you guys would approve."

Piccolo looked exasperated at Goku's logic.

"Goku, you idiot. You weren't even willing to try! And if you're happy, then what does it matter what everyone else thinks!?"

Goku looked at the floor.

"I know what I did was stupid, and I feel bad enough without you all climbing into me! Fuck it, I'm only human!"

Bulma snorted.

"Wrong, Goku. You're only Saiyan. You're Vegeta's best friend. He told me that you were the best thing to ever happen to him. On the way home from Trunks' party last week, he told me about his feelings for you, and you can't understand how deep those emotions of his go. Don't you realise that this was an attempted suicide?! He couldn't see a life without you. You were his Kakarot, his reason for breathing. And then you do this. I always thought you were so good at sensing other people's feelings, but, this time, you were wrong."

Goku bit his lower lip, his eyes shimmering. It was all true.

Bulma sighed.

"The doctor told me something else while you were gone. Vegeta suffered some severe trauma to the head. He's got amnesia."


	16. Piccolo's suggestion

AN: (brushing off sooty clothes from being flamed) Well, I guess I can't keep everyone happy. But, hey, I can try, can't I?

I'm two exams away from graduation! Whoo hoo!!!!!

Shout outs!

**Lenora**: I am utterly evil bitch author. I shouldn't have left you out, and I send yout issues…as an apology, I dedicate this chapter just to you to make up for my mistake with Goku's Priorities. Gomen!

**Shi Rurouni**: I forgive you…yeah, I kinda had writers block when I wrote that. Gomen. (Geez, I'm apologising for a lot today) anyway, I'm glad you forgive the shit writing enough to stay. Thanks!

**Katchan**: Anything to make you smile even more. Just don't drown in your juice, ne?

**Ozuma's** **girl**: Goku is a poo bum sometimes. But you gotta love him. Vegeta does…

**General** **Tarquin**: Welcome to the club, and I have to admit, beating Vegeta up is fun because he just looks so damn good covered in blood. Who's stupid idea is it anyway to put a mental home there anyway?

**Gutterball**: Hey, you're right! Most people side with the Geta! Um, I'm going to have to rewrite that mail…but I do have another author prezzie. I really love writing them. My email was full, but it's fixed now…I think…bastard thing. But I've got another email addy! ….doesn't it just sound like me? –Ta, Ice Queen, from the Cliffie Queen

**May**: My greatest apologies. Please bear in mind that I'm still a high school loser and I only have basic biology, which you'll see in the next chapter. But I hope you enjoyed the rest of the story, even if you didn't say so. But, maybe if you did, you would have said something. Oh, well…

**Purple**-**Moonlight** – Yes, I am so very mean…

**Hikari** **Heijin**: Welcome to the club, and any praise is welcome, newbie or not. And here's an update!

**Clarobell**: Thank you for always putting me back on top of the podium. If I can convert anyone, it means I'm doing something write/right (excuse the bad King-Kai like pun)

**Midnight**-**flame**-**princess**: Welcome back! I missed you, dude! And I'm honoured to be your favourite writer. Stick with me, ya hear!?

Review award for fifteen:

Apollo's will, you like to beat the crap out of vegeta, but a nice touch with the amnesia, didn't see it coming. reminded me of when i jumped out my window, (i broke my leg and arm) and i got on probation. i mean honestly, who the fuck puts a mental ward at the 3 floor above a city street. oh well, i wish you luck with this fic, and i hope you up date with in the week cause then i don't get the comp.  
from my aslum,  
Quinn

General Tarquin (I just thought this was such an original review…and it made me smile)

Chapter Sixteen: Piccolo's suggestion 

"What?!"

"You heard me, Goku. The doctor said that Vegeta's possibly got amnesia, they picked it up in the CAT scans. Something to do with damage to the frontal lobe. It's not necessarily permanent though. There is a chance that his memory could be brought back, with the right trigger. Although, this wouldn't have happened in the first place, if you'd just thought before you spoke."

"Bulma, don't be like that."

I look over at Vegeta, and I wonder what he'll be like when he wakes up. I can't imagine Vegeta without his past. He wouldn't be the same. My heart constricts a little more. All those tubes. He looks so helpless. I can feel Piccolo and Bulma watching me, as I pull up a chair and sit next to Vegeta's bed. When he wakes up, he won't even remember me and we kissed not even twelve hours ago. He won't remember all we've been through, not the fights, not the smiles, nothing. He won't recall ever loving anyone, he won't even know what a Saiyan is.

It scares me.

The nurse came to shoo me away, and I moved, but very reluctantly. The visiting hours in ICU are very limited. When I went outside, Bulma was in conference with the doctors. They were speaking in hushed voices, but Piccolo and I heard them clearly enough.

"We had to put him into an induced coma. It allows the brain to regroup, in a way. Sort of like a time out," said a young doctor.

"How long will he be out?" asks Bulma.

An older doctor stroked his goatee, as he spoke. "We've decided that a week should be long enough. After that, he should be awake. But I expect he'll be on life support for another three weeks."

"And the amnesia?"

"That's a dicey situation there. There's a chance he could have it. The damage to the frontal lobe was severe, and that's where all higher thought processes take place, as well as memory storage. If it is gone, his memory can be brought back, but the problem is finding the right trigger. Usually, the most recent vivid memory is enough. All that needs to be done is to recreate that memory, as best as possible. Sometimes photos help too."

I stop listening, as I sit on one of those plastic chairs in the corridor. Piccolo sits next to me.

"Goku, I'm sorry. I know how much you cared about him."

"You make it sound like he's dead!" I snap, the pressure getting to me.

"He could have been, Goku! The doctors say that it's a damn miracle that he's alive."

"This is so hard, Piccolo! I know it's my fault that he's in there! The two of us built the most beautiful friendship, and when he wakes up, he won't even remember who I am, or who he is! And if that isn't enough, I've got you and Bulma sinking your claws into me!" I get up from my chair, and walk across to the other wall, to get away from Piccolo.

"Goku, just listen to me- "

I slam my fist against the wall, cracking the plaster.

"No, I won't! I was too much of a fucking coward to face my fears! I was afraid of loving him! I was scared! I don't know why! Maybe it was too much too soon, or maybe its because I keep letting people down, including him. But it always boils down to me worrying about the wrong things at the wrong time! Why should I care what others think? Vegeta might die, and its all my fault!!!" I yelled, but Piccolo stood up and held me by the shoulders, looking right into my eyes. I tried to squirm lose, but he held me in place.

"Listen to me, Goku. Yes, you might have upset Vegeta. I know this is hard for you to hear, but you provided the circumstances. But you are not the single cause of all his injuries. Vegeta is a hot head. He doesn't think when he gets angry, he just goes off on a rampage, and if he's lucky, he's still okay at the end of it. This time, he went too far. But, I know how you can make it okay."

I frowned up at Piccolo, and forced away the tears.

"How?"

"You can start gathering dragonballs, so that when he is almost healed, you can wish his body to be perfectly restored. Secondly, I have a pretty good idea as to how you can get his memory back. You have to kiss him. It's probably his most recent, vivid and powerful memory. If you can kick that into place, everything else should follow. What doesn't come back, the dragon should be able to find. Now, I suggest you go home and sleep. The hospital won't allow us in for the next week, because he's in an induced coma, and they see no point in him having visitors."

I nod, as I look up at Piccolo. He smiles, and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You're not as bad a person as you think you are, Goku. Just get some rest."

I arrive home, and sit on our favourite couch. I look around the room, and realise how much of himself Vegeta has left behind in this house. There are photos of him all over the place. I pick up one from next to the couch on a small table. I snapped this one while he was cooking, his black apron on, spatula in his hand and a grin and a wink on his face as he lifted a pot lid. I trail my finger down the picture, a tear drop smashing on the glass. I hold the picture against my chest, and rock back and forth slowly, sobbing quietly.

"Geta, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" I chant over and over to myself, the image of the broken Vegeta in the hospital all too clear in my mind.

Photos have always been an important part of my life. Vegeta was, no, **is** so photogenic.

I can't help thinking of him as though he's dead. I mean, who is Vegeta without his past? Yes, his past was terrible, but it made him the person that I love. Few people can go through what he did and still be sane.

I don't care what Piccolo says. I'm going to go see him late at night, when no one is around. Its bad enough that I put him there, but to just leave him is wrong. I can't bear to be in this house if he isn't. To be surrounded by his pictures, his smell, his stuff…It hurts. If I could, I'd take all his injuries upon myself. But, I can't. I've been through so many battles, and I've never seen any one get hurt like him. It must have been so scary, tumbling in that car.

The rain hasn't stopped. It's like the skies are crying with me. I decide to dig out an old photo album, to pass time, until I'm sure that the hospital will be quiet. I can't believe how many photos we've taken over the last four and a half months. But I love taking photos, and Vegeta is a brilliant subject. At first, he refused to smile, so I would have to catch him off guard, or when he wasn't looking. There's a brilliant one of him lying on the lawn, my straw hat pulled down over his eyes, with him just in loose black shorts and legs crossed at the ankles. When he's being his relaxed natural self, I've managed to get the best photos. But, after a while, he warmed to the camera, and started pulling faces and grinning. I took one of him sleeping once, but he's never seen it. He's so cute when he sleeps! Kinda like a huge teddy bear, without the fur.

Gods, I miss him. Maybe looking at photos was a bad idea. All the memories taunt me now, a life that has been lost. I don't think he's going to be very pleased with me when he gets his memory back. He'll probably never want to talk to me again. But, if he loves me, then surely he'll be willing to listen to my side of the story. Even now, I'm not sure what made me back out. But he picked up on one thing. I'm a coward.

"ALL I EVER DID WAS LOVE YOU! ALL I EVER DID WAS TRY TO BE WHO YOU WANTED ME TO BE! AND THEN YOU HAVE THE FUCKING **AUDACITY** TO TURN AROUND AND WORRY MORE ABOUT WHAT PEOPLE WILL THINK! OR IS THERE SOMETHING ELSE, KAKAROT? **ARE YOU JUST A FUCKING COWARD!? TOO FUCKING SCARED TO EVEN TRY!"**

Once again, you're right, Geta. I am too scared to try. It was a stupid excuse, saying that I care what others think. It had occurred to me, and it was a concern, but it was a weak evasion. Even after you told me about Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo being in relationships already, I still kept making stupid excuses. I was afraid, Geta. I'm a coward. The intensity of your love seemed too much to deal with.

But I wasn't even going to take a chance. Too worried about myself. I never even thought for one second how it was going to affect you. I should have known that you would take it so badly. You take rejection very personally. If only I had just thought about it for six seconds, then I would have realised how wrong I was. When you stopped the kiss just for that single moment, for that briefest suspension of time, and I really looked at you, I knew. I knew how much you loved me. It was so obvious that you did.

This is the worst thing I've ever done in my life. I've never ever broken anybody's heart before. I've never pushed someone over the edge. If you never forgive me, Geta, it's the punishment I deserve. I'm no better than all the villains I've ever fought.

It's one thing hurting people to gain power, or wealth.

But it was my sin to hurt the one that loved me just because I was too damn selfish and cowardly.

In the end, that makes me no better than Frieza.


	17. I never thought I'd miss him

An: what an absence! Four months, innit?

Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for all your wonderful reviews. I feel like shit replying so late to all of you, but it's the best I can do.

Since there has been such a gap since this chapter and the last: the doctors suspect that poor broken Vegeta has amnesia since his frontal lobe has been damaged. Now, we go forth and see what happens.

Please keep in touch everyone! Its always good to hear from you! If you want to get hold of me, my email is: president underscore Zogeta (all small letters) at yahoo dot com

I would put it in properly, but you know how is.

I have to use internet cafes and most of them don't allow USB drives anymore because of evil people that like to put up viruses. But, now I'm here and ready for action!

By the way, when I was last updating, I was writing exams…well, those of you that know me know that I usually do badly in geography…but I got 75! Cheers for Zogeta! Not to mention a pretty damn decent average of 73 although I suspect my horrible handwriting stripped me of a bigger average. But, I couldn't have done it without you guys. All your good wishes during the exams kept me going and made me strong. I got a university bursary because of my marks! Not to mention my previously won scholarship as well. For English, that is (go figure.)

Time for author referral. You all know Gutterball, right? She happens to be my genius editor, best American friend, and an awesome writer…if you like well-written, intelligent, heart-stoppingly perfect yaoi of the Kakarot/ Vegeta persuasion, visit her page at world wide web dot saiyanhideaway dot us. My favourite stories are "Traditions" and "Don't go Changin'"

If you are under 18, don't go onto the site because your fragile little mind will get warped.

Or maybe I shouldn't refer her…then you'll realise how shitty **my** writing is! But hell, talent deserves to be recognised.

Review awards for everyone this time round! You all rock!

Ta,

Zogeta

ONWARDS!

Chapter eighteen: Where, who, why and what?

A week later, Bulma, Goku, Trunks and Piccolo were at the hospital, as the doctor "reanimated" Vegeta, bringing him out of his induced coma. They watched as Vegeta stirred, his eyes opening slowly. He looked around the room, and at the faces surrounding him.

"Hey, welcome back," said Bulma.

Vegeta blinked.

"Er, thanks. Do I know you?"

They were hoping that the doctors had been wrong about the amnesia thing. Obviously, they weren't.

"You do. Do you remember your name?"

Vegeta frowned for a moment, then shook his head, looking confused.

"I can't. What happened to me?"

Goku felt his heart constrict. Bulma smiled at Vegeta, to calm him.

"You were in a car accident, and it was pretty bad. Fortunately, you're off life support now, but you have amnesia."

Vegeta looked as though he wanted to cry, but he didn't. Goku understood how the poor guy felt. Waking up to be told you were in an accident, but you can't remember anything and your body is trashed too, and here are some strange people, including a green seven footer, who all claim to know you. It must be incredibly disconcerting.

"Then, who are you guys?"

"I'm Bulma, your ex-wife. This is Trunks, your son, and Piccolo, your good friend, and this is Go…I mean, Kakarot, your best friend and housemate."

Bulma had remembered just in time that it could help jog Vegeta's memory if they all called Goku 'Kakarot' instead.

Vegeta nodded.

"So, what's my name?"

"It's Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans."

My head is reeling. Who are these people? I have a son? Since when? And who is this 'Vegeta', Prince of Saiyans? I wish I could remember something, but my head is a blank. Nothing is fitting into place! I can't remember a single thing! I don't have a clue where I am, who I am, where I came from, or why I'm so badly injured! Surely I would remember being in an accident? These people don't look normal. That green one, he can't be from this place. And that one with the purple hair…could he possibly be my son? I can't even remember what I look like. I can't even draw any comparison between us that might prove that he's my son. The woman seems nice though. Why did I break up with her, if she's my ex-wife? What about the one with the spikes? He looks worried. Why? How could I be a Prince? What's a Saiyan? **This doesn't make any sense!**

Vegeta looked at his right arm, at the drips that pumped nutrients and medicine into his body, then back at the group gathered around his bed.

"I can't remember anything. Sorry."

Trunks pulled up a chair next to the bed, and sat on it.

"Don't be sorry. It isn't your fault that you had an accident."

Trunks shot a glare over his shoulder at Goku. He'd heard about the fight, and had been angry with Goku ever since. Goku cringed, and tried to camouflage himself into the drab grey wallpaper of the hospital room.

The memory-barren Vegeta looked at the purple haired youngster next to him, and smiled a little. Trunks smiled back.

"Don't worry, we'll help you get your memory back. It'll take time, but I'm sure you'd prefer to know who you are. And don't worry, you're a really great guy, and I'm not just saying that because you're my father."

Vegeta sat up a little, resting against a mound of pillows. The blankets pooled around his waist, and he looked down at his chest, which had bandages wrapped around it. He stared, fascinated by his variety of injuries. They seemed to be endless.

"Those are from your accident. You broke a couple of ribs."

Vegeta gently ran his fingers along his chest, feeling out broken bones.

"I wonder what my face looks like," he mused.

Piccolo materialised a mirror for him, much to Vegeta's amazement. Vegeta took it from Piccolo, and held it in front of his face, not quite prepared for what he saw. The others all felt edgy. They were hoping that he would have healed a bit more in the last week. All that had happened as far as his face was concerned was that the bruising had gone down. That was about it.

Vegeta looked sad, as he traced his finger along the cut that left a rift down the right side of his face. His left eye looked like someone had punched him. The others all looked at their feet. No one deserved to wake up like this, to these injuries and no memory.

"I wish I could remember something," he said quietly, as he put the mirror down on the steel cabinet that served as a night stand. Goku felt the tears at the back of his throat, that hot itchy ball that sticks in the throat and makes it hard to look anyone in the eye.

Goku swung the backpack off his back, and opened it. He took out a photo album, and put his bag on the floor. The others left the room, giving Goku the space he needed to start prodding Vegeta's memories. Goku gave Vegeta a nervous smile, and sat in the armchair that Trunks had vacated. Vegeta watched him, while trying to reach an itch that had developed inside the cast on his left arm. Goku noticed, and took a knitting needle out of his bag, and passed it to Vegeta.

"The doctor said you might need one of these."

Vegeta looked incredibly grateful, and gave a huge smile, as he took the needle, and poked it down his cast, reaching his itch. Goku smiled.

"You've got dimples," said Goku.

Something flashed across Vegeta's mind, but it was gone before he could grasp it.

"Have you said that to me before?"

Goku nodded.

"A long time ago, when you first moved into my house, well, our house, and we had a really nice dinner together, which you made. You smiled, and it was so beautiful, and I said, "Geta, you've got dimples!" and you smiled again."

Goku looked at Vegeta, who frowned as he tried to remember. It was so frustrating, almost like trying to hold water in a sieve.

"Don't worry, Vegeta. We'll help you fix it. Don't get frustrated, it'll come. I brought some photos, if they'll help you remember. Wanna see?"

Vegeta nodded, and took the huge red photo album from Goku. Goku stood next to him on his right hand side, as Vegeta leafed through the pictures. Goku would explain each photo as best he could, trying to remember every detail, like where and when, why and who was in it.

Vegeta stared at one of himself with a bandage over his one eye.

"That was that one day when we decided to paint your bedroom, and you got paint in your eye while you were painting your ceiling blue. You wore a sort of patch on your eye all day, and I thought it was pretty funny. But you got your revenge, and painted my hair with ultra durable light blue paint and I had to sit for six hours while you combed it out of my hair, laughing your head off the whole time, while I sat on my butt on a wooden floor and sulked."

Vegeta laughed to himself.

"That must have been funny. I seem to be quite a vindictive person."

"Nah. Just vengeful, and a seriously smart guy that thinks of the best pranks. Like that one time you lined all my clothes with itching powder and I was reduced to wearing your stretchable combat suit until all my stuff was washed."

Vegeta sighed, as he turned another page.

"I must have had a really fun life. I wish I could remember some of it. I'm not even getting a glimmer of it, except for when you said that I have dimples. That brought back something, even if it was just for a split second."

Goku got up, and put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"You keep looking, I'll be back just now. You hungry?"

Vegeta nodded, not lifting his eyes from the painted squares of a previous life pasted into an album.

"Any luck?" Bulma asks me.

"Nothing. I've related about twenty stories to him, but he can't remember anything. The closest I got was a verbal recall. Something I said brought back the smallest glance of a memory."

Piccolo clears his throat.

"If that's so, then visual memory isn't going to work. Let him finish looking through the album, then I want you to try something. What's Vegeta's favourite drink?"

"Fanta Orange," I say without hesitation.

"And his favourite food?"

"He's got a few, but he has a soft spot for fat sloppy chips with lots of vinegar and salt."

"Right. You're going to get him that stuff, and see if that helps. If it does, then we know he responds to verbal and sensory recall. That'll give us a bit of a clue as to what else we can do. I'll go with you, Goku. Bulma, Trunks, why don't you go talk to him, and try see if you can't nudge his memory a bit, while we go?"

Bulma and Trunks nodded, and they went into Vegeta's room to talk to him.

"Goku, lets go."

As we waited for the chips, Piccolo reminded me of something.

"You know, I still think that if you kissed him, it'll jerk his memory right into place."

"Piccolo, how am I gonna explain to him that I need to kiss him? He can't even remember my name, never mind ever loving me! I can't just walk into his room and snog him! He'll think I'm

insane!"

"If he doesn't already think that."

"Hey!"

Piccolo smirked as I paid for the hot chips and unwrapped the white paper around it to pour mustard and vinegar all over it, just the way Geta likes it. Tons of salt too. I get him two litres of Fanta and some white chocolate for dessert.

"Look, Goku, it's probably one of the most vivid memories he has locked away. The amnesia is like a blanket; it just covers things. If you pull away that blanket, we can start repairing the damage. I know that it'll be weird, but you've got two options. A, you just kiss him without telling him, or B, you explain it to him."

"Which one do you think I should do?" I ask, as I wrap up the chips carefully, looking at Piccolo out of the corner of my eye.

"I would go with A. I can't see you explaining very clearly. I have trouble following your logic at the best of times, so how is an amnesiac like Vegeta going to understand?"

"As painfully honest as that is, I guess you're right, as always."

"Of course I am. Now lets hurry up and get back to him, before his chips get cold."

Goku walked into Vegeta's room, to find him sharing a joke with Bulma and Trunks.

"And by the end of the party, you were throwing up over the edge of the ship!" laughed Bulma, Vegeta grinning while Trunks chuckled.

"I guess I can't handle my alcohol, huh? It seems I'm learning a lot about myself today."

Vegeta sniffed the air, and grinned.

That grin…God, I miss it. Lets hope my plan works.

'Hey, Vegeta, I brought you some lunch. Bulma, Trunks, Piccolo wants to speak to you guys."

This was a ruse to get them out the room, and when they had gone, Goku closed the door behind them. He put the packet of hot chips on Vegeta's lap, and his drinks on the cabinet.

"Well, dig in."

Vegeta unwrapped the packet, and smiled.

"I'm starving. This looks great, thanks."

"No sweat."

Vegeta picked up a chip, and popped it into his mouth. His face lit up.

"I seem to remember really liking this stuff. Did I?"

"You went through a stage when it was all you wanted to eat. I hope I put enough mustard on."

"For some reason, I remember eating it with –"

"-extra hot mustard? Yeah, you prefer the hot stuff, but they didn't have."

Vegeta chowed down the entire packet in a few minutes, and looked most pleased when he was finished.

"Now I'm thirsty. That orange stuff looks good."

He reached for one of the bottles, and read the label.

"Fanta Orange? I wonder what it tastes like."

Goku watched him, feeling both happy and sad at the time. Vegeta was having fun learning all these new things about himself, but he didn't want to have to bring back all the bad memories that permeated his entire life. Maybe it would be better just to leave him be.

But then Goku shook his head. No. Vegeta should remember how much good he had done, and that he had family and friends that care about him so much. Even if it meant that Goku would lose him forever, it needed to be done. Vegeta would still be angry about Goku's cowardice, but he deserved to have his family back. He watched Vegeta chug down half a bottle in one go, then wipe the back of his hand across his face, pulling a contented smile across.

"That was great."

Goku smiled, and sat next to Vegeta on his bed. Vegeta absent-mindedly scratched his head, as he looked at Goku. Goku was pulling together his courage to kiss Vegeta.

"You know…for some reason I seem to have a part of me that remembers you. Its vague, but its there. Like we have a sort of bond."

Vegeta wrinkled his forehead, and bit his lower lip.

"I just wish I could remember why."

Goku came even closer, and put a hand on Vegeta's left cheek. Vegeta looked surprised, confused and scared all at the same time.

"Let me remind you why, Vegeta."

Goku closed his eyes and gently kissed Vegeta. Vegeta's eyes drifted shut as he responded. Hell, it felt good. Then, as their tongues touched, a change happened.

Vegeta's entire body stiffened, and his eyes shot open, as he jerked away from Goku. His brain felt like it was being flooded with rainbow paint, splashing against the walls of his mind and running though every fold and nerve. Every single image started flickering, recollections started playing like movies on fast forward, sounds and noises whirled around his head like a dust storm, having no discernible shape as they swept around his brain. Goku leaned back, as Vegeta shook, hands clutching his hair as he bent over, gritting his teeth. Goku worried if he should get a doctor, but then realised that his plan must have worked. Vegeta was getting his memory back, as unpleasant as it may be.

Everything was pouring in – Frieza, the death of his father, the abuse…

Killing

Dying

Destroying

Creating

Loving

Hating

Fighting

Rivalry

Friendship

Enemies

Allies

Weakness

Strength

Saiyans

Humans

Earth

Kakarot…

Vegeta felt like his head was going to explode if all these memories didn't stop rushing and colliding with each other. It started slowing down though, and the last thing to fall into place was his accident, and it fell into place with an audible thud. Goku stared at him and blinked, as Vegeta rubbed his eyes and sat up straight.

"Vegeta?"

WHAM! A heavy plaster cast slammed into the side of Goku's head, making him see white spots and stars.

"KAKAROT, YOU WORTHLESS FUCKING THIRD CLASS BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME, YOU COWARDLY PIECE OF SHIT?"

"Vegeta, just let me explain!"

"EXPLAIN? I'D FUCKING KILL YOU IF I COULD!"

Outside, Piccolo, Trunks and Bulma smiled.

"That's our Vegeta, alright," smirked Piccolo.

Trunks' smile turned into a smirk. "Poor Goku. But he deserves it, after what he did to dad."

Goku backed away from the bed, right up against the opposite wall. Vegeta was shaking as he glared at Goku.

"You…you…" Vegeta shook with a mixture of disgust and anger. All the pain, all the hurt and all the anger felt just as fresh and raw as it did before his accident. If not worse, thanks to his added injuries.

"Get out of my sight," he growled.

"Vegeta, you have to hear me out…"

"No I don't."

"Vegeta, I just wanna say sorry!"

"I don't want to hear your pathetic apologies! I can't and won't fucking forgive you!"

"Vegeta…don't do this to me!"

Vegeta backed up against his pillows, his fingers twisting into the sheets, knuckles whitened. Goku felt the tears coming, but he swallowed them back.

I won't cry in front of you…

"What do you mean I mustn't do anything to you? You did the unforgivable. You allowed me to think I had a chance with you, when I didn't. You allowed me to think you loved me back, but you didn't. And now you have the **balls** to walk in here and expect that little Geta is just going to forgive you? I've never forgiven anybody for anything, and I'm not going to break that rule now. Get out of my sight. For that matter, get out of my life! **I never want to see you again!**"

Goku choked back a sob.

"Fine, Vegeta. If that's what you want. I'm sorry. That's all I wanted to say. I'm sorry for being too scared to love you back. I want another chance. I'm still here, if you want to try."

Vegeta looked down at his lap, his right hand over his face.

"Just…go. Get out."

Goku put two fingers to his forehead, and disappeared, but not before a tear could drop onto the dreary green linoleum.


	18. Packing away

AN: Wow…and I thought no one missed me!

Its so good to be back! All your reviews made me smile and prompted me to sneak onto the internet at home to update! Now, my next challenge is to learn how to drive! If only I weren't like Kakarot on the road…can't I be more like Piccolo in that regard? Nearly crashed last week…

I'm really, really sorry about the lack of updates! I've finally fixed up internet in my room so I hope to be better about it. Your patience with this story is greatly appreciated.

This update's plug:

If you haven't read Chuquita's work, what's wrong with you! The cutest Vegeta and Kakarot buddy fics, and even if you're a hentai like me, you'll still like it! She's on hunt her down!

Shout outs! I apologise if I've left anyone out, it isn't intentional.

**Gutterball** – Every word in the plug is true, my GB. I'm reading 'Trinity' by Xero Sky, its totally Majin! Thanks for putting me on to it, with 'All that Glitters'! And thanks for your email, it really made my day! Will reply as soon as Devgel-ly possible! (is that even a word?)

**Clarobell** – Thank you for the great yaoi pics! Love them dearly! Its good to keep in touch, and I'm blushing that you think I'm the best fanfic author in the universe. You're so good for my ego!

**Dogyoukaijane** – Your wait has been rewarded! Welcome to the readership, hope you enjoy it!

**Griever Weapon** – As soon as I'm a multi-millionaire, I'll pick up your therapy bills! I apologise for the lack of updates! Thanks for the congratulations and for putting me on your fave authors list! I'm on the list of 47 people now!

**Joou Himeko dah** – Thanks!

**Moonlight-6056** – This is a major turning point, you're right about that. Glad you love it, and keep dancing! Its good for you!

**x The Chichi Slaughter House x** – Now you sound like someone I can get along with! Death to the screeching one! Cool screen name, and thanks for the review. And keep hugging those Saiyans…they need it.

**Lenora** - +passes Lenora-chan tissues+ Sorry, don't mean to make you cry! Thanks for keeping track of me!

**Ozuma's Girl** – I would never ever let you down! Next year when I'm at college I'm unleashing many great stories, so I won't be gone any time soon+blushes+ Yeah, a distance that big in updates might leave a bit of a memory blank…gomen nasai.

**Midnight-flame-Princess** – Thanks for the greetings, its good to be back!

**Kat- Yaoi Maniac – **Welcome to the gang, hope you enjoy this update.

Onwards, wonderful reviewers!

Chapter eighteen: Packing away

Goku arrived at home, and stood in his room, looking at the floor for a few minutes. Then he sank to his knees, tears curving down his face like rain down a window.

Goku simply sobbed.

Bulma went into Vegeta's room by herself. Piccolo had heard the entire fight, and told Bulma and Trunks. Bulma had decided to see if Vegeta was okay, although she knew he wouldn't be. He was staring at his knees, his fingers drumming on his cast. He didn't look up as she came in.

"Hey." Bulma sat by his feet. He looked up at her.

"I can't believe he tried to apologise, after what he did."

Bulma rested her hand on top of Vegeta's. "Vegeta, that's what most people do when they do something wrong. They apologise. Don't you think you were a little too hard on him?"

Vegeta shook his head.

"No, I wasn't. Bulma, what's the worst pain you've ever felt? And I'm not talking about physical pain, but emotional."

She thought for a second. "I guess it would have to be that time when you committed suicide."

Vegeta felt slightly thrown by this answer, but still pushed on.

"It made you feel sick, right? Like you'd never be whole again?"

She nodded. Vegeta's eyes looked into hers, as he tried to explain how he felt.

"Kakarot tore away a part of my soul when he told me that we couldn't be together. It made me want to die. I can't forgive him for that. It's worse than anything he could ever do to me on the battlefield. I gave him my everything, I gladly trusted him with my fragile sense of self. And what did he do? He tossed me aside like just another gnawed chicken bone. You know how hard it is for me to trust any one, Bulma. You know this better than even Kakarot does. He killed me on the inside."

Bulma ran her fingers through his hair, and sighed.

"Vegeta, I'm sorry. I know you hate hearing it, but you've got to learn to forgive."

Vegeta flopped back against his pillows and stared up at the ceiling. Bulma moved closer, until she was next to his chest. She took his hand and held it between her two slim hands, hands that have given birth to great machines, yet had comforted many people in her time as well.

"Do I deserve all this, Blue? Do I? Am I going to be punished for eternity because of my past?"

He kept his eyes on the ceiling, his fingers curling amongst Bulma's.

"You don't, Vegeta. Just give yourself time. We'll get you healed properly by the dragon, and maybe we can even restore your body to the way it should be, without all your injuries from the past."

Vegeta smiled. "That's all I need. Time, and a brand new body."

Goku woke up the next day, body stiff and complaining from a night on the floor. He'd cried himself to sleep, not moving to go to bed. He got to his feet, moaning as he stretched. He scratched his chest, as he walked towards the kitchen. As he switched on the kettle to make coffee, he leaned against the fridge, head back and eyes closed.

"So, no more Vegeta. Guess I'd better get used to it. Today, I go back to my old life. I'm going to pack up his stuff, and send it to Capsule Corp, then I can start getting over him. I don't need him.

He doesn't need me. I'll be just fine."

Goku tried to smile but couldn't. As he poured hot water into a mug, he choked back a sob.

"Who am I trying to kid? I can't live without him."

After a week or so, Vegeta was allowed out of hospital, surprising the doctors with his speed of healing. His pride took a knock though, because he had to be wheeled out of hospital in a wheelchair because Bulma wouldn't let him fly.

"Vegeta! If you want them to treat you like a medical specimen, then go ahead and fly! Just deal with the damn wheelchair!"

Vegeta grumbled as he floated into the chair. Having both legs in cast was a bloody nuisance. He glared at Piccolo, just daring him to make a comment.

"Laugh, Namek, and I'll put a Big Bang right between your eyes."

Piccolo just smirked as he pushed Vegeta's wheelchair all the way to Bulma's jet. They checked to see if anyone was looking, then Vegeta floated up into the passenger seat. He was wearing tracksuit pants four sizes too big so that they could fit around his casts, but he had to use a belt to keep them up.

"When we get home, my mom has lunch ready for you. You look like you've lost some weight. And after lunch, we'll call up the dragon. We collected the dragonballs while you were in a coma, to save time," said Bulma as she checked the flight controls. Trunks and Piccolo climbed in behind Vegeta and buckled their safety belts. Vegeta tried to do his, but it's a lot harder with just one arm.

"Grrr…stupid thing." he muttered, as the belt kept snapping back. Bulma strapped him in, and soon enough, they were flying back to Capsule Corp, for lunch and a bit of wishing.

Goku had telepathed Uub, and said that training was cancelled indefinitely. Uub didn't ask why and was secretly grateful for the time off. Goku had got some boxes and was starting to erase Vegeta from his life. All the reminders of him were painful. Goku started with Vegeta's bedroom. Not much here; he had managed to pack most of it on the night he left. Goku put in all the photo frames. When he looked under the bed, there was a pair of sneakers, and an orange long sleeve shirt. Goku pulled out the shirt, and looked at it. It was the one he had bought for Vegeta, not for any particular reason, but because he had thought that the other Saiyan would like it. He'd worn it a few times, but Goku supposed that was because he didn't want to hurt his feelings. Goku folded it and put it into the box, along with the sneakers. He picked up the box, and went to the lounge. Here, he packed away all of Vegeta's magazines, which ranged from Time to National Geographic to Finance Weekly. The box was soon full, and Goku had to start the next one. Even more photo frames went into the box. Goku found Vegeta's apron, and it felt like barb wire was being wrapped around his heart. In white writing on black fabric, it said "Kakarot's Not-so-Naked Chef." Goku ran his fingers along the letters.

They had built so many memories around food…

"This looks incredible, Geta."

"You're just saying that."

Goku looked at the little stack of ostrich fillet medallions on his plate, drizzled with a sweet fig sauce, and decorated with herbs and artistically cut vegetables. It reminded Goku of French cooking. He almost didn't want to eat it, it looked so pretty.

"No, I'm serious! This looks like something out of those complicated cookery programmes that I watch. I've got my own Jamie Olivier!"

"I'm not a pretty boy."

"But you are a brilliant cook."

"Don't get used to it. It's only for special occasions."

Vegeta smiled over his glass of red wine. Goku picked up his glass, and leaned it towards Vegeta.

"A toast. To Saiyan friendship."

"To our friendship." replied Vegeta, gently clinking his glass against Goku's. They both sipped, not taking their eyes off each other.

"Kakarot! Dinner's ready!"

Goku bounced into the kitchen, and slammed right into Vegeta, knocking him and the bowl of pasta in his hands to the floor. Vegeta yelped as the bowl upturned onto him, drenching him in a cream seafood sauce and long strands of fettuccine. Goku had managed to stay on his feet, but Vegeta had fallen to the floor. Goku had laughed, as he helped Vegeta up, then picked a shrimp out of his sauce soaked hair and ate it.

"Mmm, delicious!"

Vegeta snarled, and pulled off his shirt, which was soaked in sauce, and wiped his face.

"There goes dinner, Kakarot! I spent forty five minutes on that sauce, and two hours making the pasta from scratch! Dammit, you drive me mad, Kakarot!"

Goku looked crestfallen, as Vegeta pushed past him towards the bathroom to shower, leaving behind a trail of sauced footprints. Goku felt really bad. Vegeta really **had** made a huge effort for that dinner. So, the younger Saiyan decided to make it up to him. He cleaned the entire kitchen, and quickly made a phone call. By the time Vegeta had stepped out of the shower, and gotten dressed, Goku had organised supper.

Vegeta walked into the lounge, and saw Kakarot carrying lots of packets. He spoke before Vegeta could.

"I feel really bad about destroying dinner, so I decided to get your favourite foods, just for you. Sit down, I'm going to go dish up."

I remember the stunned look on Geta's face. After I set before him platters of fresh seafood, pasta and hot sloppy chips, he looked much happier. After he ate…

"Look, Kaks, I'm sorry I snapped at you like that. It was just an accident, you didn't mean to knock me over. I overreacted."

Goku waved away Vegeta's apology.

"You spent a lot of time on that meal, and I know how seriously you take your food, and I shouldn't rampage into rooms anyway. I'm a klutz, and I know it. You relax, and I'll clear up. But first, stand up."

Vegeta got to his feet, and Goku stood in front of him. Vegeta looked up, wondering what Goku was going to do, when he was enveloped in those muscled arms and held tight. Vegeta smiled into Goku's chest, as he hugged back, although his arms went around Goku's chest and barely touched at the back.

"Sorry, Geta. I'm just a stupid third class clown."

"Yeah, but you're **my** third class."

"I'll never stop asking myself why I let you go, why I didn't take my chance." Goku said to himself, as he slowly folded up Vegeta's apron and put it into the box.

Goku spent the entire day getting together Vegeta's stuff. Putting each object into boxes had hurt, and by the end of the day, he was emotionally exhausted. He had six boxes (lets not forget, these were normal moving boxes about the size of television boxes) and he was ready to get rid of them. He placed them all next to each other, then teleported to the Capsule Corp lobby. He told the receptionist that this was a delivery for Vegeta, and would she please ensure that he received it. Before the woman could even respond, he was gone. Goku reappeared back in his house, and flopped down onto a couch. Dulce hopped up onto the couch, and settled herself on his lap, purring loudly. Goku scratched her ear, and thought out loud.

"That's it. It's over. Back to square one."

Goku wiped his eyes with his sleeve.


	19. The Inability to cope

AN: Yet another long absence, but I hope I can make up for it by posting a short story in conjunction to this one!

Major thanks to the inimitable Geebers/G-Ball/Gutterball for remembering the security password on this damn story…at least one of us has a memory!

Dragon's Sword: Yeah, I know, I collect doujinshi. Um, thanks, I suppose?

Ozuma's Girl: You tell him, O G! It might help if you go back a bit and read…I know this story isn't really worth the second go-round, but heck…shrugs what can I say?

Griever Weapon: I fell off the face of the Earth for a while, but I'm back now! You might have to take Kakarot with you to therapy after all…and I'm glad that you think about my stuff. Makes me fuzzy inside. Mmm, warm fuzzies.

Viper Vegeta: Hmmm, I think I might have missed something there…grins

Midnight-flame-princess: I'm back and is cursing! Things might work out…or they might not. Hard to tell, innit? Thanks for putting me in your top ten!

geez, only five reviews…quite a drop in popularity there…

Onwards!

The inability to cope

"You ready, Vegeta?"

Vegeta nodded. They were gathered on the lawn outside the yellow complex of Capsule Corp, and the balls glowed as they hummed with energy. Bulma turned to the dragonballs.

"By your name I summon you forth, SHENRON!"

There was the usual darkening of the sky, the burst of light and dragon shooting into the sky. It finished its appearance, and looked down at them, its body curling around Capsule Corp and West City.

"**You have summoned the Eternal Dragon. I can grant you two wishes. I will hear your first wish!"**

Bulma gave Vegeta a smile as she made her first wish. "Dragon, I would like you to heal prince Vegeta back to his normal state."

The dragon's eyes glowed.

"It is easy enough."

A few moments and Vegeta felt his bones healing, and the cuts closing up. He powered up into super Saiyan, and broke the casts. He flexed his muscles, and grinned.

"Much better," he said.

Piccolo watched him, and smiled. It must have been hell for the prince to be encased in plaster. Vegeta pulled off his neck brace, threw it in the air, and vaporised it with a blast.

"Be gone!" he laughed. That neck brace had been almost as maddening as the plaster.

"**You have one wish remaining. What is it?"**

"Dragon, could you restore Prince Vegeta's body to its intended state, the way it should be? His body was badly damaged in his youth, and it stunted his growth. Could you reverse the damage and give him his true form."

The dragon thought for a moment, as the tip of its tail wound around a skyscraper.

"**It should not be too hard. The process will be painful, but it can be done."**

"Then, dragon, restore Prince Vegeta to his true form!"

The dragon's eyes glowed, and Vegeta was lifted about six metres into the air, but not by his own mechanisms. He was surrounded by green energy, which flowed around him for a few moments, then sank into his body. Vegeta's skin rippled, and he shook as the energy swirled around his bones. He bit back the scream as his spine was stretched and his bones lengthened, his nerves repaired and his muscles unknotted and strengthened. It felt like he was being stung by thousands of wasps, and he couldn't hold back the scream any more. He threw his head back and yelled, his entire body shrieking with pain as all the injuries of fifty years of abuse and battles were drawn out of his body, the damage repaired and scars erased. The pain left him gradually, and the dragon put him down gently on the ground.

"**My work here is done. Fare thee well!"**

They all shielded their eyes, as the dragon shot up into the sky, dragging his tail behind him, and then he vanished, the seven spheres exploding in different directions. When the sky had cleared, they all went over to Vegeta, who was sitting on the floor, rubbing his eyes. Bulma and Trunks kneeled next to him.

"Dad. Are you okay?"

A furry something brushed against his hand.

"Okay? I'm perfect!"

Vegeta stood up, and Bulma smiled.

"It worked then. You look even more gorgeous, Vegeta."

Vegeta had indeed changed. He was far taller, about Goku's height, with his bangs that brushed his eyelids and his tail too.

"Wow, dad!"

"Yes, wow is right. I'm going to test out my new body; I'll see you all later. And, Blue…"

"Yes?"

Vegeta smiled, as he started rising. "Thank you."

She winked, and he blasted upwards, laughing as he did so.

Vegeta streaked across the sky, almost tearing the blue arch over the earth. He couldn't stop laughing.

"It's so easy! It's never been this easy!"

He turned super Saiyan effortlessly, as easy as blinking an eye. He swooped amongst the clouds, and noticed that his energy trail was a different colour too. It wasn't its usual dirty white, but bright blue. He wondered if he would now be able to turn super Saiyan three. From what he could gather, it seemed to be a state attained by training, rather than emotion, like the first two levels.

"I wonder what Kakarot would say if he saw me with bangs?" Then Vegeta halted in mid air. "No, I won't think of that bastard any more! It's over. I will get over him, and I will become super Saiyan three, just to spite him. With this new body, I can do anything I want! Today is a new day, and the beginning of a life without Kakarot. I don't need him. He doesn't need me."

Vegeta started flying back, but at a slower pace.

"But…why aren't I happy? He broke my heart, he stripped me of everything, so I hate him, right? I'm better off without him, aren't I?"

Vegeta brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"Let go. I have to just let go."

But its going to be the hardest thing I've ever done.

Three months came and went, and neither of the last two pure blooded Saiyans were any better off. Vegeta had spent the entire time training, but kept coming up against the same wall every time. He had flickers of the transformation, but they would come and go faster than he could grasp them. Of course, he could just ask Kakarot, but his pride wouldn't let him. I'll do it without that bastard's help, he told himself every single day. But when he had got all his stuff back from Kakarot and seen all the photos, he'd just sat in his room for hours and stared at the pictures, the only remnants of a friendship past. He'd packed the photos away, and told himself never to look at them again. But some days, his resolve deserted him, and he took a peek, memories washing over him like the cool spray of a shower after a training session. He couldn't lie to himself any more. Yeah, it was nice being at Capsule Corp, but he wasn't all that happy. As much as he enjoyed testing his new body and the incredible strength that had accompanied it, it got boring.

He found himself back in the same, mind-numbing routine again, a routine from which he had managed to escape for four months. The best months of his life. But now, it was just wake, eat, train, sleep.

Wake-eat-train-sleep. Wake-eat-train-sleep. Wake-eat-train-sleep.

When was it going to end? He wanted out. But could he go back to the little capsule house in the forest? Would he be welcomed back? Kakarot hadn't even called or visited, nothing. He obviously didn't care whether Vegeta was miserable or not. And if that was the case, then Vegeta told himself to stop pining after the other Saiyan and to concentrate on getting to super Saiyan three.

But why is it so hard? Why can't I just get over him?

A little voice spoke in the back of his head, and he'd tried to ignore it for months.

You still love him, Vegeta. Swallow your foolish pride and go to him. He might have died and you wouldn't have noticed, you're so arrogant in your martyrdom.

Vegeta stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He looked in the mirror over the sink, his hands on the edge of the basin.

"But what if he hurts me again? Or what if he's moved on with his life, and forgotten about me? I'm not going to let myself get hurt again."

You are a **coward**, Vegeta. The thing you hate most.

Goku stubbed out his cigarette, and finished the last swig of his beer as he got off the couch. He stepped over the pile of pizza boxes on the floor, kicked an empty bottle of vodka out of his way and went to his bedroom. He opened a drawer, and took out a white bottle. He popped open the lid, and shook four little blue tablets out onto his hand, and stared at them for a while.

He felt saddened, as he knocked them back.

Is this what I've been reduced to? An alcoholic chain smoker with a sleeping pill addiction? The great Goku. If only they could see me now.

The cigarettes helped him relax, the booze helped him escape and the sleeping pills gave him sleep without dreams. God knows he'd tried to cope without crutches. For the first week, he'd tried to fight away his depression, but it didn't work. Fighting reminded him of Vegeta. So, he'd just called off training with Uub, and started moping around the house. At first, it was just the occasional drink to help him sleep at night. He'd kept dreaming about the fights they'd had, their last argument, about seeing Vegeta in hospital for the first time.

Then, he thought that maybe he would just try smoking before bed. He heard that it helped people de-stress; maybe it could work for him. Once he had gotten past the initial bad taste, he was hooked. Now he smoked a pack a day, drank three six-packs of beer each day (at the least) and took sleeping pills at night. He couldn't fall asleep without Vegeta around the house; he had to knock himself out. He'd stopped training and instead ate a continuous stream of junk food. He didn't want to cook, he couldn't care less that the house was unsuitable for any living creature, and he couldn't give a flying fuck whether he lived or died.

Vegeta doesn't care. I don't blame him. I'm a bastard, a coward. I deserve this hell that I've created for myself.

Goku climbed under his covers and stared at the ceiling. The pills were taking longer to kick in; he'd have to increase the dosage again. But, same as every night, the tears preceded his sleep.

"I just want to be happy again."


	20. Visitor

AN: It was nicer to not have the hit count. 66 people opened this page and only a couple reviewed. Now that is a major slap down for authors!

And thank you to all my regulars for reviewing, I had a feeling the boards were down, it happens often.

Onto replies!

Gutterball: You know, I'm still miserable that you won't let me organise a party for your 'special' occasion. sulks But I forgive you…just like I do everything else. Meet you on the HQ!

Joou Himeko Dah: Thanks for making the time to come back and review once the system was fixed, really appreciate it!

Kagomegirle: I know what a doujinshi is, since I have a couple, but thanks for the thought though!

**Hall of Shame – one entry**

Doesn't matter: I put warnings on at the start. From then on, it was your decision to read. There's something called 'author's licence', and I'm glad that you took the time to read up to chapter seven (which means you won't even get this reply) but flaming is really not necessary. And if the concept of yaoi/shonen-ai with anime characters bugs you, I can't imagine how you would handle gay HUMANS.

I'm going to stop ranting now before I become unprofessional.

Moving swiftly along:

Karen: Hmmm, I am too. Don't worry! Welcome to the gang! dishes out cookies

Midnightflame-princess: Hah! Reference to my previous story! You rock! Goku's Priorities was one of my better works and I'm glad you've stayed with me. Yes, you are a great reviewer! glomps And I'm glad to have you back too. And Kakarot will soon pull his head out of his ass!

Falconsblade: Heh, yes I am mean. No, no need for tissues. This story has only two or three more chapters. After that, I've got another long ass story coming out. Thanks for taking time to review!

Moonlight-6056: I love Vegeta with a tail. And your wish has been granted…

X The Chichi Slaughterhouse X: Thanks for coming back after the board was down! Yeah, Kakarot can be quite tragic sometimes. Oh, and my sincerest sympathies. Hope I can make you better!

Lenora: Another one of my most loyal reviewers! Yay! Yeah, loves to piss us all off…Veggie also has his spiky head up his ass. And yes, your Veggie must hug Kakarot…make him all happy again.

Clarobell: Alright, so I haven't quite got to Vegeta's entire reaction, but I've got one foot in the door! Oh, and your request for a sequel…I'm working on it…

Onwards

Vegeta's visitor

Vegeta was in the gravity chamber doing warm ups under two hundred times gravity, when there was a knock on the door.

"Vegeta! Turn down the gravity! You've got a visitor!" Bulma yelled from the other side of the gravity chamber door. Vegeta's eyebrows were raised, as he turned off the gravity, and opened the door. Bulma was outside, with none other than…

"Uub? What are you doing here?"

The black-tufted kid looked up at Vegeta. "We need to talk, please, Vegeta. It's about Goku."

"What about him? I don't care about that bastard," Vegeta lied.

Uub grabbed Vegeta by the wrist and pulled him down to his level. "Cut the crap, Vegeta. I know how much you cared about him and a friendship like that doesn't just disappear. You are going to hear me out, understood?"

Vegeta nodded, and smiled to himself.

So, the kid does have a backbone after all. Although, I'm partially to blame for that.

"Fine. But lets talk over something to eat."

Downstairs

"You see, Vegeta, Goku has called off my training. He said he's taught me all I need to know and I need to just keep practising. But I know that's not true. He said he was going to teach me instant transmission, as well as kaioken and warp kamehameha."

Uub took a sip of his water, then continued.

"So, I went to go see him at his house, yesterday. After all, I haven't heard from him in over two months. The door wasn't locked, so I let myself in. Vegeta, you wouldn't believe the state his house was in, and it was a good indication of Goku's state of mind. There were take away boxes all over the floor, empty beer bottles stacked on every table, unemptied ashtrays everywhere and a smell that would knock a maggot flat. When I found him, he was on the couch, totally passed out, I suspect drunk, a lit cigarette hanging out of his mouth and a photo of you in one hand."

Uub shook his head. Vegeta felt sick.

What have I done?

"I was so embarrassed for him. By his feet, there was a little medicine bottle, which was empty. I picked it up and read the label. I couldn't believe it. Somehow, he had managed to get his hands on schedule seven sleeping tablets. I went to the pharmacy in the nearby town, and they told me that Goku had managed to get a doctor's prescription for them. I'll bet my house that Goku used his usual charm and managed to get the doctor to prescribe them to him. The lady at the pharmacy said that Goku had been classified as clinically depressed. I checked to make sure he was okay, then I left. I decided to come and find you."

Vegeta looked at the table, holding his glass of Fanta in between his hands.

"This is all my fault."

Uub stood up. "Vegeta, you have to come back with me. I know that the only person that can pull Goku out of this is you. He needs you now, more than ever. Will you come?"

Vegeta also stood up.

"Let me just pack my stuff. Be back in a minute."

An hour and a half later, Vegeta and Uub landed outside Goku's house, Vegeta carrying a briefcase loaded with capsules containing his stuff. He looked at Uub and they both nodded. Vegeta walked up to the door, and pushed it open, and his heart fell down right to his feet.


	21. Road to Recovery

An: Aaw, I feel so happy! I have talent? You know, it's hard to read my work and think that, because I can't really step out of my head. But thank you all for your reviews.

Shout outs!

X The Chichi Slaughter House X: Heh, hope this chapter isn't too short! And glad you're so enthusiastic!

Griever Weapon: EEW! Yamcha could never be sexy, that's beyond Shenron's abilities! And I stumbled accidentally across a Vegeta/Yamcha slash. Still have nightmares. And yes, Vegeta is even studlier now.

Kiro: And more you shall have!

Kat-Yaoi Maniac: Hmm, I never thought of that! Cunning observation! Of course the Vedge was going to go back! No one can leave the orange baka.

Joou Himeko Dah: Yes, there has been a return! Yay! My writing must be improving or something…thanks!

Ishuka: You're too kind. Nah, I never punish my reviewers! It's part of my personal code of conduct (which is in my bio). I just thought it prudent to end that chapter there. As nice as it is to have plane-loads of reviews, I don't let the amount influence how often I update. I've posted even when I've had no reviews…and believe me, that's happened. Hope you'll stay with me for the rest of my days on Cool screen name. Mmm, I was toying with a Kakarot suicide, but that didn't seem like a good idea so I went with this. But I cringe when I read this old work of mine; I wrote it about a year ago, and I personally think I've improved a lot since. You'll see in my next work. Thanks for the review!

Lenora: I've read all of Card's stories, and that's one of my favourites, right there with 'Pornstar Dragons'. The idea of Krillin and Vegeta made me cringe, but the story was so good it was worth it. Was kinda sad in parts though. I see you hang out on the Hideaway too. You must check out Xero Sky; she is AMAZING! Oh, and Camaro too. And of course, my mentor, Gutterball. We all need a glass of yaoi to keep us healthy!

Dragon-Angel-of-Light: blush you are really so very kind. Thank you for the words; your encouragement means a lot. And I hope that you will stay with me for the next story. Ask my other reviewers: the name was changed a few times, got quite a few teases about that! Didn't mean to be cruel about the cliffy; it was just a good time to do a break. Thanks for your support!

Karen: Here's the reaction…and you got your wish granted. I'm so very nice…

Falconsblade: Yeah, I got the first flame for this story. Some people need to pull the stick out of their asses. The pudding-brained idiot clearly didn't read the preview and I will NOT apologise for my choice of subject matter. And it is so obviously a guy; probably insecure about his own sexuality.

Probably jealous…Oooh, I'm getting catty. Thanks for reviewing, and more you shall have, dear F-Blade!

Clarobell: Thank you so much for all the adorable pics! The heart ones were so cute! I really should have replied to your mails, but in apology, the sequel to 'Stupid Statue' is yours! I've got those heart (the Goku and Vegeta one) pics as the background on my phone. Well, I don't want to give away anything for the next fic and I want to send it through my editor first (poor woman) so there might be a lag in my updates. Actually, I've got tons of one-shots to fill the time…You're really so kind to me, Clarobell. Thanks for the emails and all your reviews: it wouldn't be the same without your input and encouragement.

Kirsti-Lee: Welcome to the gang! Yes, here is your wish. I find it damn nigh impossible to leave them separated. They just belong together and I don't like unhappy endings either.

Well, that covers the replies…on another note, I will be departing from sap and fluff for a while. But I hope my next work really blows this one out of the water, but you'll have to be the judges.

Onwards to Camelot!

The road to recovery

"Kakarot…you idiot."

Vegeta put his briefcase down and went to the figure passed out on the floor en route to the kitchen. He knelt down next to Goku and carefully turned him over onto his back. Vegeta couldn't recognise the happy Kakarot he had once known. The younger Saiyan reeked of stale smoke, spilt beer and general filth. His face looked dull and unhealthy, and he seemed to have gained weight. His body had lost its lean, sculpted look, sacrificed to his depression. Vegeta saw puke spattered all over the clothes of the Saiyan, and shook his head.

"Uub, I'm going to get him cleaned up. I need you to do the following. Get some help, any one that can clean, some garbage bags and some cleaning materials. Here's some cash; get what we need so that we can pull this house into shape."

Uub nodded, then got started on his mission. Vegeta picked Goku up, a small moan escaping him.

"I wonder how many sleeping pills he took this time," Vegeta wondered as he shifted Goku's weight. Vegeta was glad for the height increase, he wouldn't have been able to carry Goku this easily when he was short. He took him upstairs to the bathroom, and started running the shower. He pulled his clothes off down to his boxers, then put Goku under the warm spray of the shower, sitting on the floor.

After the spray had drummed against his face for a minute or so, Goku woke up slowlyand wondered how he had got there. He supposed that he'd just passed out in the shower again when he heard the voice that had been so cruel to him, yet it sounded sad now.

"Kakarot."

Goku turned his head, and saw Vegeta through the open shower door.

"You're back!"

"Yes, I am. Now hurry up and shower. We've got a lot of cleaning to do. When that's done, we need to talk."

Goku nodded, as he reached for the soap. Vegeta smiled and left him to give him his privacy.

Vegeta was waiting in the hallway outside the bathroom when Goku came out, a cloud of steam following him. He had a towel around his waist, his spikes drooping. Vegeta hid his disappointment at Goku's physical condition; he was nowhere near as toned as before.

"Feeling better?"

Goku grinned as he shook the water out of his spikes. "Yeah. I'm just going to change, okay?"

"When you're done, come down to the lounge."

Vegeta turned and left. Goku went to his room, automatically reaching for his packet of smokes on the top of his drawers. He lit one and took a deep drag as he opened his cupboard. He had one clean pair of jeans left, and a single clean shirt. He pulled them on, but he had to really dig around for a decent pair of boxers.

He went down to the bottom part of the house, and stopped when he got to the lounge. He almost burst out laughing. It was odd to see Vegeta wearing dishwashing gloves and picking up cigarette butts and bottle caps. Vegeta turned to see him, and frowned. Goku was still smoking, and he apparently had become so used to it he didn't notice any more. Vegeta walked up to him, and snatched the offending cigarette from Goku's mouth. He broke it in half, and put it into the nearest dustbin bag.

"From now on, you're going to stop that revolting habit, understood?"

"Yes, Vegeta."

Goku looked offended, then realised that Vegeta only did it because he cared.

Vegeta caught the look of offence on Goku's face, and sighed. "Look, Kakarot, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, but you need to understand that I don't want you to destroy yourself any more. Now, help me clean up here. This place is like a locker room on Frieza's spaceship."

Goku smiled and started to help clear up the debris of his depression.

After three hours of scrubbing, chucking, sweeping and vacuuming, Goku's house was once again fit for habitation. Vegeta had blasted all the garbage into specks with energy, and Goku had been forced by Vegeta and Uub to pour his remaining beer down the drain. He'd tried to sneak a drink behind the house, but Uub had found him and called Vegeta. The look of disappointment on Vegeta's face made Goku feel like the lowest trash in the universe. He'd just poured his beer out onto the grass and quietly walked back into the house. Vegeta shook his head and berated himself for not coming sooner.

That evening, the two Saiyans were alone again. Goku sat on the couch, and Vegeta sat in the armchair opposite. Goku craved a cigarette and a cold beer. He kept fidgeting, and Vegeta noticed this.

"Kakarot, I –"

"No, Vegeta. I should say sorry. This was all my fault. We had that first fight all because of my cowardice. I should have just given you a chance, I should have done what my heart said, and – "

"No, Kakarot! I shouldn't have just driven off like that! I should have stormed upstairs or punched you, but what I did was wrong too. I shouldn't have just kissed you like that."

Goku got up, took Vegeta's hand, and made him sit next to him on the couch.

"My whole life I've told people to follow their hearts, but…I couldn't do the same. You did what you felt was right, and you got punished for it. That isn't fair. I deserve to suffer withdrawal like this. Right now, I'd give my kidneys for a bottle of beer, but I have to stop those habits. Look at me, Vegeta. I'm disgusting. My entire body has gone to waste."

"I shouldn't have left you, I should have come sooner!"

"I should have gone after you. I shouldn't have given up so easilyand allowed myself to fall into the constant cycle of eat, drink, smoke, sleep."

"But this is all my fault!"

Goku took Vegeta's hands in his.

"We're both to blame. But that doesn't matter anymore. We're together again, the unbeatable tag team of Kakarot and Vegeta. That's what's important. I had the most wonderful guy in the world, and I lost him through my own cowardice and stupidity. All because I got freaked out by a kiss."

Goku grinned.

"Although, admittedly, it was the best kiss of my life."

"You shouldn't have been massaging my tail spot like that. It pushed me over the edge," Vegeta smiled slyly.

"Tail spot? Do I have one? And since when were you so tall? And where did these bangs come from, and your tail?"

Goku tugged on Vegeta's bangs gently.

"I got a wish from the Dragon. He restored my body to its true state. Five decades of damage gone in fifty seconds. Not bad. The bangs are a minor irritation – " he blew upwards at them, then continued "- but other than that, I'm stronger, faster and better."

Vegeta pinched the roll of fat on Goku's stomach.

"You, on the other paw, seem to have gone backwards."

Goku blushed. "I'll work it off in no time."

"You'd better. I miss that hard body."

Goku's blush deepened. "So, what's a tail spot?"

"It's a bundle of nerve endings right above the tail. Mine is more sensitive now that I have a tail, but yours –" He reached around Goku's waist, put his hand under his shirt and ran his fingers down Goku's back until he found the dip.

" – Is still working just fine. It's right about here."

Vegeta pressed down on the area, making Goku gasp, his fingers digging into Vegeta's legs with the pleasure.

"Aack! So that's what I was doing to you? No wonder you lost control!"

Vegeta grinned, as he started rubbing the area. "Err, Vegeta, you can stop now…"

"Not until I've made you beg."

Goku felt his determination slipping as Vegeta increased the pressure, until he had taken as much as he could handle. He jumped forward and pushed Vegeta onto his back, relieving the pressure on his tail spot. Goku put his elbows on either side of Vegeta's head, their noses not even inches apart. Goku realised that he was panting, and Vegeta's hands rested on his cheeks.

"You see what I mean? What you did to me all those months ago? Do you at least understand what I felt and why I reacted the way I did?"

Goku felt Vegeta's tail go under his shirt to stimulate his tail spot again. Goku shivered, and Vegeta grabbed his shirt and pulled him right down until their bodies were together, eyes half-lidded, lips not quite touching.

"Vegeta…"

And Vegeta just smiled.

And with that, their lips connected, tongues met and bodies relaxed, as they relived a moment that took place almost four months ago.

But this time, there were to be no following arguments, no tears, no hurt.

Just a love shared between two best friends.


	22. Back to normal

AN: Aaaw, it's the final chapter!

The ride has been great, albeit spaced out over a very long time, and I will hopefully release the first chapter of my next story before 10th July. I want it edited and cleaned up first, and there are only two people in the world I trust with that: Paler Shade of Blue (who is currently AWOL) and the evil influence Who Shall Not Be Named. Okay, fine, she's Gutterball.

That is, if she isn't brushing the tails of OTHER PEOPLE"S SAIYANS! Actually, I forgave her for that, didn't I?

Brolly: Of course you did.

Brolly is my muse, well, one of them anyway. I have about…hmmm…six…

Onwards to the last set of reviewer replies for this story!

Joou Himeko Dah: Yeah, he grew up a bit. Thanks for the review!

Lenora: If you love Card, you gotta check out Xero Sky. Lots of lemony goodness there. I like 'The Prince, Dammit', with Raditz and teen Vegeta. Yes, this story was unbearably cute…it makes me cringe now. The next story doesn't do cute.

Satan'stoasterstrudel: I love biscuits! Is it an Oreo! Hope you'll stick around for the next story!

Kat-Yaoi Maniac: I'm sorry, but the end is nigh for this story. But hey, I'll make it up to you!

Laremi: Welcome aboard! You joined late though; this is the end of this fic, but when one door closes, another opens! I try to be good about updates; my readers went through a three month wait for one chapter. Man oh man did my ears get fried for that…but I deserved it.

Griever Weapon: Veggie therapy was a success! takes eraser Hmm, let's start with Kakarot's hair…draw in some SSJ4 hair instead…and take away his belly…there! He looks all good now! Will update with a new story soon. If not a long one, then I'll put on some short stories to occupy time. I've got some really dark ones, but has some little FUCKERS that get people like Rena-sama, Camaro and myself kicked off for stupid reasons! So, it'll have to be the light stuff for now, until I one day get around to finding someone willing to co-host a site with me. And as soon as I can, I'll check out your story! I'm really sorry I haven't, but my net time is so limited!

The Chichi Slaughter House: I did speed it up, but I felt like it was dragging and the climax had been reached **ages** ago. And I was more than happy to review your work. It was nice and short, took me only seven or eight minutes to plough through; probably didn't give it all the attention it deserves but hey, I got the eagles watching my net time…go figure. And I will keep writing…it's all I ever do, besides eat and daydream.

Karen: I totally agree with you. Yeah, it isn't a big pouch, but big enough to be cute. And he can make faces with it too!

Midnight-Flame-Princess: Your cat emoticon is so cute! I'm flattered that you would put me as number one…I'm not that good… blushes but the thought is much appreciated. I hope you hang around for the next story, even though it isn't cute. But you've been with me for well over a year now, and I have faith in you!

Clarobell: Nope, no babies. But they are happy and together! And that is all that matters, my loyal reviewer!

Into the breach once more, friends…

Back to Normal

"Only two thousand more sit ups to go. Keep going, Kakarot."

"But, Vegeeetaaa…"

"Don't whine. You made yourself fat, now you're going to get back to your toned self. You've already done four thousand, you're past halfway."

Goku whimpered, his stomach burning as he did yet another stomach crunch. Vegeta was holding his feet down, and staring at him over his knees. The Prince rested his arms on the top of Goku's knees, and smiled at him.

"Come on, you can do it."

"It hurts."

"No pain, no gain, chubby."

Vegeta kissed Goku's forehead to encourage him. Goku smiled, and stopped complaining. He'd doing a hectic exercise regime for the last week, and it was starting to pay off. He hadn't become that fat, but all his muscles had become lazy and he looked unhealthy. Vegeta had immediately put him onto a well-rounded diet and got him exercising again. Goku still craved a smoke every now and then, but at least he didn't rely on sleeping pills anymore. It was easy to fall asleep with the steady sound of breathing and a nearby heartbeat to calm him.

"Vegeta, I've been wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"What made you come back?"

"What?"

"I thought that you'd never come back. I thought you'd never forgive me."

"Stop doing your crunches, and I'll tell you."

Goku sat up, and looked at Vegeta, who sat opposite him on the lawn. "I guess it was two things really. The first reason was Uub's visit. Secondly, a conversation I had with Bulma while she dragged me out shopping, because I had outgrown all my clothes due to my transformation."

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Hn."

"You're responsive today."

Bulma and I were in yet another clothes shop. I was trying to find clothes in my favourite colours and she was just glad to have an excuse to dress me. No matter how many times I tell her that I am **not** a child's doll to be dressed, she still insists on choosing my outfits. Her dress sense is strange. Sometimes she can choose truly horrific items, sometimes she gets it right. We were in Levi's, and she tossed me a few shirts and jeans to try on. I grumbled as I locked myself into the changing room. I always check for cameras, before I take off my shirt. I was astonished at how accurate Bulma was in getting the sizes right.

"Hey, Vegeta! Get out here, and show me how it looks!"

I grumbled again as I walked out, dressed in acid wash jeans and a pale orange shirt. Orange always reminds me of…him…

Bulma whistled when she saw me. I just looked at the floor. It was really embarrassing. Why were there so many women in that store all of a sudden? One particularly bold woman went up to Bulma, and asked if I was available. Bulma just shook her head, and looked quite proud.

"He's mine, so hands off."

I couldn't help grinning. A collective moan of despair went up from the rest of the women. I guess the height helped after all.

"Alright, supermodel Saiyan. Get back into your normal gear, we're getting out of here for lunch."

We sat in the food court, eating platters of sushi. I had a party platter for starters, while she settled on six crab and cucumber fashion hand rolls.

"Thanks for saving me back there," I say, my mouth full of raw salmon.

"No problem. I didn't think Goku would have been pleased if you had hooked up with some one. Carrot juice, Vegeta?"

I dropped my chopsticks, and looked around.

"Kakarot? Where?"

"Not Kakarot, carrot, Vegeta."

I pulled a tongue at her, and she laughed, as I picked my chopsticks off the floor.

"You did that on purpose."

"Maybe. Why won't you just admit that you miss him? You know you can't bullshit me, Vegeta. I'm the only person that can see right through you."

"Damn you women and your perceptiveness," I growled, shoving more maki into my mouth.

"I don't understand it. Why are you being so stubborn about this? I know that you care about him so much."

I pushed my sushi around. "It's just that I'm tired of getting hurt. And what I said to him was horrible; I can't face him. Besides, if he cared about me, he wouldn't have dropped all my stuff off like that, no note, no goodbye, nothing. It's like a spirit bomb to my stomach. I'm tired of fighting losing battles, Blue. I know he said that he wants to try again, but he hasn't even tried to get in contact. I think that he took me seriously when I said I never wanted to see him again."

Bulma just shrugged. "He needs you, Vegeta. A part of me knows that he needs someone. He's never been good at being on his own. Just promise me you'll think about going back. I know you think about him all the time, that's why you have been so strict in your training, and keep hearing Kakarot instead of carrot. If not for me, then go back for yourself. You want to be with him."

As I swallowed another neatly rolled morsel of sushi, I thought.

"I never stopped thinking about you for a second, Kakarot. Bulma reminded me where I belonged. And that's here with you."

Vegeta shifted along on his knees, until his knees were touching Goku's. Vegeta put his hands on the sides of Goku's neck, and touched their foreheads together.

"So, what can I say? I missed you."

Epilogue

The two Saiyans soon got back into their everyday routine. Uub was back in training, and Vegeta finally managed to achieve super Saiyan three. Goku was over the moon, and made Vegeta stay in the form as much as possible -- supposedly to get used to it -- but Goku thought his mate looked absolutely gorgeous with his long hair. Goku still got nicotine cravings and wore nicotine patches. Vegeta helped him get over all his addictions, and was willing to do anything, even wrapping duct tape around Goku's fingers so that he couldn't smoke.

The months passed, the years disappeared and the decades blossomed, but their relationship grew even stronger. There were still rocky patches here and there, but they were smoothed over quickly enough. They grew old together, just like they wanted to. Vegeta was happy to be Kakarot's Not-so-Naked chef, and Goku was happy to just love and get teased and enjoy every second with his mate.

As they both sat on their swing bench, watching the sun go down on another day, head on shoulder, and tail wrapped around waist, Goku smiled as he pulled Vegeta closer to him. "Always unbeatable, hey, Ouji?"

"You and me against the world, Kakarot." Vegeta looked up at his mate. "Just you and me, forever."

The End

Let me not to the marriage of true minds

Admit impediments. Love is not love

Which alters when it alteration finds

Or bends with the remover to remove.

O, no, it is an ever-fixed mark

That looks on tempests and is never shaken;

It is the star to every wand'ring bark,

Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.

Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks

Within his bending sickle's compass come;

Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,

But bears it out even to the edge of doom.

**If this be error upon me proved, **

**I never writ, nor no man ever loved.**

-Shakespeare

"Let me not the marriage of true minds" sonnet 116

Thank you's and shout outs

Yet another story wrapped and finished. Well done to me.

To A Paler Shade of Blue, for her advice, her brilliant critique, and for her emails which could pull me out of any bad mood in moments. To you, I owe greatest thanks.

To Gutterball, my evil editor of great humour and honesty, my fellow Vegeta worshipper and pull-Zo-out-of-her-self-pity football fanatic! Thank you for your time and inspiration and for the posts that make me scratch my head in wonder.

To my brother, who carefully supervised my writing, and slapped me when I got lazy, thanks as always.

To vegechan of with her brilliant site called Goku and Vegeta's sanctuary.

To my own agnostic version of God for giving me the stuff I needed.

To all the writers out on and all over the net too.

To my flamers, who make me write even more just to spite them.

And especially, to the reviewers, who are my inspiration. You know who you are, and for those that review every chapter, that take the time out of their day just to let me know that I'm doing a good job…it wouldn't be the same without you.

How did this story come about? I watched the last episode of Dbz, and after realising that it's not the end 'til Fat Buu sings, I wondered what would happen when Vegeta started to miss Kakarot. It just snowballed from there.

7


End file.
